wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Oblężenie Vraks
"Kiedy wrzawa opadnie, Vraks wypełni się krwią i czaszkami i nawet martwi nie znajdą spokoju. Miliony zostaną poświęcone w Ich imię a prawdziwi Bogowie będą się radować... Widziałem to, albowiem jestem mesjaszem nadchodzącej apokalipsy." - Lord Xaphan, Apostata, Kardynał, arcyheretyk i despota z Vraks. thumb|270px|System VraksNiesławne Oblężenie Vraks 'było odpowiedzią Imperium na heretyckie powstanie na planecie Vraks Prime, któremu przewodził apostata Astra-Kardynał Xaphan. Była to wyjątkowo krwawa 17 letnia kampania rozpoczęta w 813.M41. po tym jak zabójstwo Xaphana nie powiodło się. Na potrzeby oblężenia utworzono 88. Armię oblężniczą składającą się z dużej ilości Kriegańskich Korpusów Śmierci - specjalistów od oblężeń. Oprócz Gwardii Imperialnej do walki zaangażowano także kilka zakonów Kosmicznych Marines, siły Inkwizycji, oraz Adeptus Mechanicus. Armia została wysłana na Vraks, która służyła Imperium za wielką zbrojownię. Składowane były tam ogromne ilości broni palnej, mundurów, czołgów oraz wszelkiego rodzaju amunicji, dlatego Vraks była bardzo dobrze ufortyfikowana. Potężne twierdze, podziemne bunkry, setki tysięcy kilometrów drutu kolczastego i okopów oraz dziesiątki tysięcy pól minowych sprawiały, że bezpośredni atak na Vraks był wyrokiem śmierci dla milionów żołnierzy. Vraks była niegdyś dobrą imperialna planetą, jednak wystarczył jeden słaby człowiek, by stała się w synonimem niechybnej śmierci i cierpienia, a przecież Vraks nie upadła przez 10.000 lat... Historia ''"Sektor Scarus jest łatwopalnym "pudłem" ''-'' ''jedna iskra może wkrótce stać się wielkim pożarem. Rozpalę ognie" '' - Jego świątobliwość Lord Xaphan Astra-Kardynał Scarus. Upadek Vraks thumb|270px|Diakon Mamon szepcze herezje do ucha XaphanaOd 400 lat w sektorze Scarus urząd Astralnego Kardynała piastował Borja. Utrzymywany przy życiu przez Adeptów z Mechanicus Biologis zrobił na prawdę wiele dla swojego sektora. Jednak czas każdego śmiertelnika dobiegnie kiedyś końca i w 366804.M41 Bojra umarł wprawiając w żałobę miliardy ludzi. Ponieważ był przywódcą świętego Synodu w sektorze potrzebny był natychmiastowy następca. Okazał się nim Xaphan, protegowany Borjii, który dzięki swojemu potężnemu patronowi wybił się ponad innych z Adeptus Ministorum. Został obwołany nowym Astra-Kardynałem, jednak zanim całkowicie objął tę funkcję, zdecydował się najpierw ukończyć pielgrzymkę po sektorze, jak twierdził nigdy nie widział miejsc którymi miał wkrótce rządzić. Podróżując modlił się o bezpieczeństwo ludzi w sektorze. Pielgrzymka miała trwać całe 5 lat, podczas których Xaphan podróżował razem ze swoją świtą, pomocnikami, służbą oraz osobistymi ochroniarzami w postaci fanatyczek z Adepta Sororitas. Były one darem dla Xaphana od zakonu Srebrzystego Całunu. Zwiedzili wiele planet gdzie sama obecność Kardynała wprawiała wiernych w szał oddania. Fanatyczne kulty dołączały do świty Xaphana, który we własnych myślach ogłosił pielgrzymkę krucjatą przeciwko herezji i nieczystości. Na kolejnych światach dołączało do Kardynała coraz więcej ludzi tworząc z jego świty małą armię. Jego przybycie na planetę było jak iskra rozpalająca ognie wiary. Niektórzy nawet nazywali go mesjaszem. Xaphan dopiero zaczynał pojmować prawdziwe możliwości i potęgę swojej nowej rangi. Jego słowa mogły w jednej chwili powołać armię. Spędziłby godziny debatując o podjęciu odpowiednich działań w sprawie herezji w sektorze. Mógłby uczynić wielkie rzeczy dla Imperatora, któremu zagrażały nieczystość i niewierność sektora. Przekazał swoje opinie swoim doradcom, zwłaszcza Diakonowi Mamonowi, młodemu, energicznemu człowiekowi który dołączył do Kardynała dosyć niedawno. Xaphan chętnie przyjmował od niego rady, ponieważ uważał go za człowieka czynu i cenił za lokalną wiedzę. Xaphan miał już plany o własnej wojnie o wiarę w sektorze Scarus, Diakon go jednak uprzedził, aby ten działał cierpliwie i ostrożnie, Inkwizycja wszędzie miała szpiegów a naginanie zasad Ministorum nie uszło by uwadze Ordo Hereticus. Jeden fałszywy ruch i Kardynał zostałby aresztowany. W jego świcie było wielu "słabych wiarą", informatorów Ordo Hereticus, stali mu na drodze do świętej wojny. Za sprawą Mamona szepszczącego do jego ucha Xaphan pojął, że nie może ufać nikomu. Kardynał potrzebował kręgu zaufanych ludzi, którym mógłby powierzyć swe najskrytsze myśli oraz odpowiedniego miejsca do snucia planów. Za namową Diakona wybrał Vraks - świat-zbrojownię Departamento Munitorum, skład wielkiego potencjału wojennego a także miejsce założenia bazyliki świętej Leonis oraz pałacy obok niej. Św. Leonis była misjonarzem w 38M., której heretycy wydłubali oczy kiedy głosiła Imperialne Credo w dzikszych częściach sektora. Xaphan zostawił szczegóły planu przygotowującego jego przybycie na Vraks jego ulubionemu Diakonowi, który miał pozwolenia na podróż na Vraks (nie wszystkie statki mogły od tak mogły wchodzić do systemu). Departamento Munitorum musiało być świadome przybycia Astra-Kadrynała na ich planetę, toteż Xaphan ogłosił swoje przybycie przez oficjalne kanały komunikacyjne. Populacja planety wpadła w szał wiary kiedy wiadomości astropatyczne głosiły, że uwielbiany Kardynał przybędzie w ciągu miesiąca. Munitorum miało obowiązek zapewnić ochronę i transport tak ważnej osobistości. Podczas gdy w niewiedzy wykonywali swe obowiązki, Xaphan ustanowił Vraks siedzibą swej władzy i miejscem rozpoczęcia świętej wojny. Kiedy przybył do miejsca swej nowej siedziby, Xaphan dał zwykłe błogosławieństwa sługom Imperatora na Vraks, spotkał się z dowódcami garnizonu oraz z Mistrzem Prefektem Adeptus Munitorum, po czym zamknął się w swoim pałacu. Niewielu widziało go po tych wydarzeniach, Kardynał nie pokazywał się publicznie, po prostu zapadł się pod ziemię. Wkrótce życie na Vraks wróciło do dawnej normy, Munitorum działało na najwyższych obrotach, pielgrzymi nadal odwiedzali ciało i relikwie św. Leonis a korpusy robotnicze miażdżyły i transporotwały skały. Członkinie Adepta Sororitas objęły za swoją siedzibę mały klasztor obok bazyliki i postanowiły bronić relikwii świętej. Wspierany przez Diakona, Xaphan zaczął planować pierwsze kroki ku świętej wojnie. Potrzebował wielkiej armii, której rdzeń już posiadał w postaci oddanych wiernych, jednak musiała być o wiele większa. W związku z tym Mamon zaplanował ominięcie zakazu, który głosił iż Xaphan nie może mieć żadnych zbrojnych grup pod swoją komendą. Sam kardynał nie mógł dowodzić ludźmi, jednak w czasach zagrożenia mógł powołać milicję frateris, której zadaniem byłaby obrona bazyliki. Tak więc Diakon i jego ludzie zaczęli działać. Weszli pomiędzy pielgrzymów odwiedzających ciało świętej i zaczęli rozpowiadać plotki o rzekomych atakach obcych na sąsiednie sektory. W krótkim czasie tysiące ludzi zaczęło wstępować do milicji frateris i wkrótce bazylika miała własną, małą armię. W tym czasie nastroje wśród ludzi przybrały jeszcze bardziej fanatyczny wyraz, każdy kto sprzeciwiał się ,,mesjaszowi" był natychmiast zaciągany do podziemi. Jednocześnie Diakon Mamon zaczął ustanawiać wewnętrzny krąg najlojalniejszych z oddanych. Powołani spośród wielu frateris oraz pielgrzymów ludzie zostali nazwani przez Diakona ''Uczniami Xaphana. ''Wśród członków wewnętrznego kręgu znaleźli się także dowódcy garnizonu oraz najwyżsi dowódcy Vraksjańskiej Milicji. Ci którzy nie dali się omotać dzięki wpływom Xaphana byli szybko zastępowani bardziej uległymi ludźmi. Żaden z oficerów nie był pod bezpośrednią komendą Kardynała, więc zakaz nie został złamany. Wkrótce Xaphan miał prawie wszystkie siły militarne Vraks w swoich rekach. Tylko Adeptus Arbites pozostawali poza jego kontrolą. Zabójstwo Xaphana thumb|260px|Zabójca Vindicare przygotowuje się do wyeliminowania Kardynała XaphanaPośród korpusów robotniczych imię Xaphana rozprzestrzeniało się w zawrotnym tempie. Członkowie tych organizacji byli karnymi robotnikami, żyjącymi nędzną egzystencją, służyli jedynie za narzędzia do budowy podziemnych magazynów, linii obrony czy dróg dla Adeptus Munitorum. Na Vraks były ich miliony, ludzie ubrani w poszarpane kombinezony, skuci razem łańcuchami żyli pod ciągłą strażą. Pojawiła się wśród nich jednak nadzieja, kaznodzieje Xaphana rozesłali wśród nich wiadomość, w której oferował im zatarcie ich win a tym samym wolność, jeśli tylko go poprą w nadchodzących wydarzeniach. Pojawiła się iskierka życia wśród zniszczonych dusz umęczonych krótkim i brutalnym życiem. Jednak wiadomość Xaphana dotarła także Ordo Hereticus, które widziało takie sytuacje już wcześniej: potężnych ludzi, którzy odstępowali od światła Imperatora w przekonaniu iż mogą być czczeni tak jak on. Bezzwłocznie podjęto zdecydowane kroki, aby zakończyć szaleństwo zanim się zaczęło. Wysłano zabójcę ze świątyni Vindicare, który przybył do bazyliki jako pielgrzym, aby pod osłoną nocy ominąć straże, po czym wspiął się na jedną z wież pałacu i czekał na odpowiednią chwilę przez kilka dni. W końcu namierzył cel i pociągnął za spust, Xaphan upadł na ziemię, jednak nie zaczął krwawić. Ocalił go jego Rosarius - pole siłowe na które pozwolić mogły sobie najważniejsze osobistości. Wśród zamieszania które wywołał zamachowiec próbował uciekać wcześniej przygotowaną drogą ucieczki. Zabijał po drodze wszystkich jednak goniło go coraz więcej fanatyków Xaphana. W końcu musiał obrać nową drogę, która niestety okazała się być ślepym zaułkiem. Otoczony zabójca został ogłuszony granatami i podziurawiony przez strażników, po tym jak zabił ostatnich dwóch. Ciało zdrajcy, który chciał zabić ich pana wierni wynieśli na powierzchnię by pokazywać je publicznie jak trofeum. Powstanie Wieść o próbie zamachu rozprzestrzeniła się wyjątkowo szybko wśród wściekłych wiernych. Członkowie milicji frateris prześcigali się nawzajem w biegu do zbrojowni, których strażnikom rozkazano wpuścić tłum. Szabrownicy rabowali broń i amunicję w ogromnych ilościach. Widząc to Adeptus Arbites ruszyli w stronę portu kosmicznego, aby położyć temu kres, jednak bitwa z oszalałą masą wydawała się przegrana. Poprosili o wsparcie garnizonu z cytadeli, jednak za sprawa Mamona nie otrzymali żadnego. Placówka Arbites wkrótce została otoczona i utrzymała się jeszcze przez kilka tygodni. Zaczęło się powstanie na pełną skalę. Wśród karnych korpusów także rozgorzały walki, uwolniono ich z łańcuchów a straże uciekły w popłochu. Lojaliści próbowali poderwać milicję do walki, jednak wszelkie rozkazy zostały cofnięte przez oficerów Kardynała. Na całej Vraks rozgorzała wojna domowa, toczono krwawe bitwy i zamieszki, często walczyły ze sobą strony, które kompletnie nie wiedziały dlaczego. Matka przełożona żądała audiencji u Kardynała, zamiast tego została natychmiast aresztowana. Jej siostry próbowały się bronić jednak zdrajców było zbyt wielu i mieli przewagę zaskoczenia. Wszystkie zostały zaciągnięte do vraksjańskich podziemi. W tym samym czasie podziemia opustoszały a dawni więźniowie widzieli w Xaphanie prawdziwego wybawcę. Zgodnie z rozkazem Diakona Mamona rozpoczęto atak na budynki administratum oraz na Mistrza Prefekta, który został zabity podczas próby ucieczki. Każdy członek garnizonu który nie poddał się, był natychmiast eliminowany przez Uczniów Xaphana. Wtargnęli oni także do wieży cenzorium - budynku w którym zasiadali psionicy odpowiadający za komunikację. Zostali wyrżnięci co do jednego. Po tym wydarzeniach Xaphan był bezpośrednim władcą Vraks. Wiadomości astropatyczne przestały wychodzić z Vraks jak i z całego sektora Scarus. Brak kontaktu został odebrany najpierw przez biuro Administratum na Cadii. Nie wzbudziło to wielu podejrzeń, ponieważ kłopoty z komunikacją są rzeczą normalną w dzisiejszych czasach. Miało zabrać trochę czasu zanim do Departamento Munitorum dojdzie wiadomość o upadku jednego z ich światów. Przygotowania do wojny ''"Nie ma wspaniałego zwycięstwa, chwały czy sukcesów do zdobycia na Vraks. To będzie okrutne i bezlitosne. Wykrwawimy wroga na śmierć, zanim on wykrwawi nas." '' ''- Lord Zuehlke, Dowódca 88. Armii. Departamento Munitorum nie zareagowało szybko na utratę jednego z ich światów. Potwierdzenie informacji o upadku Vraks musiało najpierw przejść do głównego ośrodka Munitorum w Segmentum Obscurus, następnie do Adeptus Administratum na Terrze. Zajęło to kilka miesięcy podczas których Vraks zyskiwała coraz większy priorytet. Upadek pojedynczego świata o 8 mln. populacji nie był opłakany w skutkach w porównaniu do strat podczas Wojen z Tyranidami szalejących teraz na wschodzie galaktyki. Vraks była jednak ogniwem długiego łańcucha logistycznego Adeptus Munitorum, strata jednego z nich nadwyrężała dostawy zapasów w Segmentum a co najważniejsze zmniejszało siłę militarną wokół Oka Terroru. Wszystkie Regimenty w sektorze Scarus cierpiałyby braki w dostawach co mogłoby się okazać tragiczne w skutkach. Vraks musiała zostać odzyskana za wszelką cenę. Rozkaz zdobycia planety został wydany dowództwu na Cadii, gdzie Lord Kasztelan wraz z Lordem Dowódcą Obscurus debatowali jak odzyskać utracony świat. Od początku zdawano sobie sprawę iż każda bitwa byłaby wielkim przedsięwzięciem, ponieważ Vraks była silnie ufortyfikowana planeta a jej systemy obronne były usprawniane przez tysiąclecia. Wielu oficerów było przeciwnych jakiejkolwiek interwencji z powodu wysokich strat w ludziach. Nie mieli jednak mieli do powiedzenia, ponieważ rozkaz przyszedł bezpośrednio z Terry. Wyrok na Vraks zapadł. Zastanawiano się tylko jak go wykonać. Pierwszą opcją był bezpośredni atak Adeptus Astartes oraz ostrzał imperialnej floty z orbity. Port kosmiczny i cytadela były jednak wyjątkowo silnie ufortyfikowane, okręty imperialnej floty były ogromne, jednak żaden statek nie mógłby długo wytrzymać ostrzału obrony Vraks. Aby wysłać oddziały na powierzchnię Thunderhawki musiałyby by oczywiście usiąść na ziemi jednak na to Vraks także była od dawien dawna przygotowana. spotkałoby się to z ogromnymi stratami, których żaden mistrz zakonu nie wziąłby na swoje barki. Opcja bezpośredniego ataku została więc odrzucona. Jakkolwiek planetę miała zostać odzyskana, nie miało stać się to szybko. Kolejnym pomysłem była długo terminowa blokada, trwająca może 100 lat podczas których przypuszczano by szybkie ataki na powierzchnię. Po dziesiątkach lat bezpośredni atak taki jak w opcji pierwszej byłby możliwy. Wyliczenia logistyczne wykazały jednak, iż taka strategia zadziałałaby, gdyby rozciągała się w czasie 500 lat. Adeptus Munitorum nie miało zamiaru czekać pół tysiąc lecia, aby odzyskać jedną planetę. Ostatnią i najbardziej obiecującą opcją było rozpoczęcie oblężenia na skalę planetarną. Wielka armia wyladowałaby na powierzchni miażdżąc wszystko na swojej drodze. Komputery rozpoczęły wyliczenia, z których wynikało, że kampania musiałaby trwać całe 12 lat. Dane zostały przesłano Mistrzom Departamento Munitorum na Terrze. Munitorum odpowiedziało, że znaleźliby odpowiednią ilość ludzi do tak wielkiego przedsięwzięcia. Nowa siła została nazwana 88 Armią. Trzon 88. Armii thumb|220px|Gwardzista 566-648-87991-72-Draeta w pełnym umundurowaniu.Dowództwo zadecydowało, że 88. Armia będzie w całości utworzona na planecie Krieg. Świat ten obłożony został najwyższym poziomem dziesięciny - 50 mln. żołnierzy rocznie. W całym Imperium jest tylko kilka planet, które dostarczają więcej ludzi do Gwardii Imperialnej niż Krieg. Żołnierze z tej planety są ponurymi ludźmi. Słynąze swej niezachwianej lojalności i oddania, są świetnie wyszkoleni i odporni psychicznie. Tam gdzie członkowie innych Regimentów opanowani terrorem dosłownie tracą zmysły, ludzie z Korpusów Śmierci walczą dalej, bez względu na straty czy koszmary z jakimi mają się zmierzyć, są gotowi poświęcić wszystko dla zwycięstwa. Nie dbają o własne bezpieczeństwo; w każdej chwili są gotowi oddać życie za Imperatora. Żołnierze z Krieg są mistrzami w oblężeniach, wojnie artyleryjskiej, okopowej, bezkompromisowej wojnie na wyczerpanie. Nikt nie mógł im w tym dorównać. To, jak i niezłomne morale Armii, było głównym powodem wyboru Korpusów do tej kampanii. Każdy Regiment miał zostać dobrze uzbrojony z kriegańskich zbrojowni, w zalezności od jego przeznaczenia. Większość Korpusów miała być Regimentami oblężniczymi, przystosowanymi do długiej wojny pozycyjnej z nastawieniem na artylerię. Baterie artylerii miała posiadać większość Regimentów, ponieważ nadchodzące oblężenie byłoby wojną artylerzystów od samego początku. Miały zostać wyposażone w wyrzutnie quad i ciężkie moździerze a także coś większego, od Medusy czy działa Earthshaker aż po Bombardy. Wszystkie masywne działa były potrzebne do oczyszczania najbardziej umocnionych pozycji. Inne Regimenty miały być bardziej mobilne, były to ciężkie Regimenty pancerne mające za zadanie wspierać piechotę w przełomach na froncie. Wyposażone w Baneblade'y, Leman Russy oraz Gorgony miały być rozdzielane pomiędzy kompanie piechoty niwecząc szanse wroga na prowadzenie szybkiej wojny. Dowództwo nad 88. armią przypadło Lordowi Dowódcy Zuehkle. Był on jedynym dostępnym człowiekiem wykwalifikowanym na tyle, aby poprowadzić kampanię. Pochodził ze szlacheckiej rodziny, której wpływy rozciągały się daleko wśród Gwardii Imperialnej oraz floty. Jego pradziadek był wysokiej rangi dyplomatą wojskowym Mistrza Wojny na Terrze. Razem z przydzielonymi mu ludźmi rozpoczął szkolenie armii. Dla ludzi z Krieg planeta Vraks miała być obcym środowiskiem. Podczas gdy dorastali u siebie na zniszczonej, pokrytej okopami planecie, która cierpiała nuklearna zimę, Vraks była planetą cieplejszą, często występowały tam silne ulewy oraz niebezpieczne burze elektryczne. Mieli wylądować na jałowych pustkowiach, których nie mogli poznać z niedokładnych map dostarczanych przez Departamneto Munitorum. Gdzie są wzgórza, gdzie są najlepsze pozycje na rozmieszczenie dział - wszystkich rzeczy tego rodzaju 88. armia miała dowiedzieć się dopiero po rozpoczęciu kampanii. Vraksjańska Zdradziecka Milicja Vraksjańska zdradziecka milicja.jpg|Nieznany członek Vraksjańskiej Zdradzieckiej Milicji Egzekutor.jpg|Egzekutor Hakon Rzeźnik widziany w sektorze 59-47 gdzie zabił 29 ludzi w trzy dni. Ogryn_Berserker.jpg|Ogryn Berserker Psionik_Chaos.png|Heretycki psionik. Siłą armii zdrajców byłą jej liczebność. Imperium nie miało żadnych konkretnych liczb, jednak powszechnie wiedziano iż populacja Vraks wynosiła 8 mln. ludzi i każdy z nich był potencjalnym członkiem obrońców zbuntowanego świata. Jakość oddziałów Kardynała wahała się pomiędzy wyszkolonymi żołnierzami a nieuzbrojonym tłumem. Najlepszymi oddziałami byli Uczniowie Xaphana, elita wśród vraksjańskiej milicji. Ci ludzie zostali nagrodzeni wysokim stanowiskiem przez lojalność lub wcześniejsze doświadczenie wojskowe. Składali przysięgi wierności bezpośrednio przed Xaphanem, by w zamian mieć największy udział w grabieżach na Vraks. Nie wiadomo ilu było Uczniów, jednak stanowili oni silny rdzeń Vraksjańskiej milicji. Za uczniami Xaphana stali członkowie garnizonu. Ponieważ Vraks była ważnym strategicznie światem posiadała dość silny garnizon. Stali na równi z Planetarnymi Siłami Obronnymi, nie byli jednak dobrze wyszkoleni ani wyposażeni. Braki te niwelowały zbrojownie planety, dzięki którym heretycy zdobyli ogromne ilości amunicji wraz z pojazdami takimi jak Chimera, Leman Russ czy Basilisk. Nie wiadomo jak dobrze potrafili operować tym sprzętem. Siła garnizonu opierała się na weteranach oraz oficerach z rozwiązanych Regimentów Gwardii Imperialnej. Oczywiście nawet z nimi siły garnizonu nie były by w stanie podejmować bardziej skomplikowanych operacji, jednak obsadzanie bunkrów nie stanowiło dlań żadnego problemu. Kolejną formą siły ludzkiej były korpusy robotnicze. Departamento Munitorum używało ich do budowy dróg, bunkrów czy magazynów. Żyli w beznadziei i cierpieniu więc większość z chęcią dołączyła do sił Xaphana, a było wśród nich wielu Ogrynów. Wielu członków korpusów przeszkolono, ponieważ poza swoją pracą duża ich ilość dołączyła do milicji. W razie ataku garnizon był zbyt nieliczny by samemu bronić planety, dlatego milicja miała obowiązek go wspierać. Ci którzy do niej dołączyli cieszyli się większymi przywilejami w postaci racji żywnościowych, zakwaterowania oraz treningu. Jednak szkolenie było niedokładne i prymitywne ze względu na dużą ilość członków milicji. Tylko jeden na czterech dostawał się do niej dostawał. Słabo wyszkoleni cierpiący braki w ciężkim sprzęcie stanowili trzecią linię obrony Vraks. Jednak raz uzbrojeni byli ludźmi zdolnymi do utrzymania pozycji. Czwartym źródłem siły żywej byli pielgrzymi oraz pracownicy biur Munitorum w postaci zarządców czy biurokratów. Byli to ludzie bez jakiegokolwiek wyszkolenia, jednak tak jak członkowie karnych korpusów raz uzbrojeni potrafili utrzymać pozycję. Podczas gdy wielu widziało Kardynała jako swojego mesjasza, większość nie wiedziała dla kogo i dlaczego walczą. Wielu dołączyło do milicji frateris w przekonaniu iż będą bronić bazyliki św. Leonis przed heretykami. Ludzie z góry rozpowiadali im, że faktycznie siły heretyków zamierzają zaatakować świątynię, więc albo dołączą do milicji albo będą musieli oglądać miejsce splugawionym. Jakąkolwiek broń otrzymywali ze zbrojowni, jednak przypisano im najmniejszy priorytet przy wydawaniu broni, skutkiem czego wielu było nieuzbrojonych. Aby zadbać o Vraksjańską Zdradziecką Milicję, Xaphan wysłał swoich własnych ludzi, agentów i kaznodziejów, którzy pośród "żołnierzy" głosili nauki Kardynała oraz dbali o lojalność. Często tymi ludźmi stawali się sierżanci garnizonów awansowani na Egzekutorów. Ich zadaniem było dbanie o lojalność i morale oddziałów, przypominali w tym imperialnych Komisarzy. Podczas bitwy trzymali się z tyłu i strzelali do każdego dezertera. Bardziej niepokojącymi jednak byli ci wypuszczeni z vraksjańskich podziemi. Zostali dołączeni do zdrajców, a większość z nich stanowili niebezpieczni szaleńcy czy psychopaci, jak i osoby wykazujące potencjał psioniczny. Niechronieni psionicy byli łatwą ofiarą dla pomiotów Spaczni, a w podziemiach przetrzymywano ich kilka setek, oczekujących na Czarne Okręty mające przetransportować ich na Terrę. Xaphan uważał ich za swoje własne dzieci i przyjął ich jako wiadomość do niego od Mrocznych Bogów. Siła militarna obrońców Vraks wahała się od wyszkolonych żołnierzy aż po nieuzbrojony tłum, jednak ich największą zaletą było to, że okupowali najsilniejsze możliwe pozycje obronne. Mordercze pola Vraks "To jest nasze credo. Jesteśmy gotowi, by w każdym momencie poświęcić wszystko dla zwycięstwa." '' ''- pułkownik Cseke, 15. Regiment oblężniczy Lądowanie (790812.M41) thumb|270px|Oblężenie Vraks od początku miało być wojną artylerzystów. Na zdj. - artylerzyści rozładowują skrzynie z amunicją przed ostrzałemthumb|270px|Eskadra Jeźdźców Śmierci przeczesuje terenW 812.M41. 200.000 gwardzistów ze 143. Regimentu maszerowało przez rampy do ładowni statków transportowych. Byli pierwszymi ludźmi z 88. Armii, którzy mieli rozpocząć podróż na Vraks. Byli dopiero niewielką namiastką sił, jakie Krieg miała wysłać. Podczas gdy jego ludzie lecieli bezpośrednio na miejsce przeznaczenia, Lord Dowódca Zuehlke umieścił swoją kwaterę główną na Thracian Primaris - głównej planecie sektora Scarus. Jego niepowstrzymana machina wojenna była w ruchu, której jego obecność nie była potrzebna. Zamierzał obserwować całą kampanię z bezpiecznego miejsca. Zwycięstwo było już zapewnione, wszystko co musiał robić to pilnować by posiłki przybywały na czas. Pierwszy konwój przewożący ludzi, zapasy i wyposażenie z Krieg przybył do systemu Vraks w 199812.M41. 88. Armia była przewożona przez 21 jednostek transportowych różnorakiej wielkości, eskortowanych przez przez małą flotę dowodzoną przez Admirała Rasiaka z jego okrętu flagowego Lord Bellerophon. ''Flota trzymała się na bezpiecznej odległości planety, głównie od silosów laserowych. Flota operowała bez przeszkód, ponieważ obrońcy nie mieli żadnej floty. Lądowanie mogło przebiegać bezproblemowo. Miejscem lądowania wybrano odległe wielkie pustkowie, ponieważ 88. Armia potrzebowała bezpiecznego przyczółka oraz miejsca do składowania zapasów. Po wylądowaniu 143. wraz z koparkami zaczął tworzyć linię okopów. Potem do obrony dodano jeszcze drut kolczasty i pola minowe. Wysłano patrole złożone z Jeźdźców Śmierci, aby informowali o jakiejkolwiek wrogiej obecności, jednak każdy informował jedynie o pustce wypełniającej równinę. Przez miesiące wyładowywano setki tysięcy ton zapasów amunicji, wody, pożywienia itp. potrzebnych na 12 letnią wojnę. Przybycie całej armii zajęło prawie cały rok. W między czasie Departamento Munitorum wysłało z karnych kolonii Arphisty korpus robotniczy złożony z 500.000 ludzi. Mieli oni specjalne zadanie towarzyszyć przy wysiłku wojennym. Po wylądowaniu między 88. Armią a najbliższymi fortyfikacjami rozciągało się długie na tysiące mil jałowe pustkowie. Żołnierze ani pojazdy nie mogły jechać tak daleko więc zaplanowano specjalny środek transportu. Korpusy robotnicze zaczęły budować tory kolejowe, rozciągające się na północ. Razem z ostatnim transportem przybyła delegacja inżynierów z Adeptus Mechanicus, a wraz z nimi ich masywne, wrzeszczące lokomotywy zdolne pociągnąć setki ciężkich wagonów. Mechanicus wykonało swoją pracę w bardzo krótkim czasie i pociągi gotowe były do transportu 88. Armii na linię frontu. Pierwsze lokomotywy wystartowały w 965812.M41. dzień i noc przewożąc ludzi i działa z 3. Regimetu przez równiny Satirama. Mniej niż 100 mil od pozycji obrońców 3. Regiment ustanowił frontowy przyczółek, z którego ludzie już o własnych nogach maszerowali by na front. Lokomotywy non stop przewoziły niezbędne rzeczy na pierwszą linię, podczas gdy korpusy robotnicze powiększały potencjał zaplecza logistycznego sił inwazyjnych. Plan Kampanii thumb|270px|Plan ataku na vraksjańską cytadelęZdobycie vraksjańskiej cytadeli zakładało atak na dwóch frontach. Zamiast wielkimi siłami atakować jedno miejsce pozwalając tym samym wrogowi skupić siły w jednym miejscu, korpusy miały okrążyć wrogie linie obrony wywierając presję na całej długości frontu. Zaplanowano atak od północy oraz zachodu a także stosunkowo krótki odcinek południowych fortyfikacji, ponieważ od południa i wschodu cytadela otoczona była równinami pociętymi wąwozami i kanionami. Przodkowie wiedzieli jak dobrze usytuować twierdzę. Korpusy 1. oraz 30. linii miały zaatakować od północy, podczas gdy korpusy 12. i 34. linii miał wziąć na siebie południową część frontu, okupując teren od przepaści Saritama aż do sektora 45-45. Miały one za zadanie przełamać zachodnie linie obrony. Korpusy 1 linii miały zaatakować północną część fortyfikacji omijając te na zachodzie. W miarę możliwości mieli przebijać się dalej na wschód omijając niedokończoną część północnej linii obrony i zaatakować bezpośrednio na południe z sektora 57-53 w kierunku drugiej linii obrony. Oczywiście wszystkie ataki musiały być dobrze skoordynowane między korpusami, aby uniknąć zbytniego wysunięcia jednego z nich. Takowe byłyby podatne na kontrataki, a każdy przyczółek musiał być zdobyty starannie i na stałe. Nie leżało w doktrynie militarnej Korpusów Śmierci pchać się naprzód bez osłoniętych flanek. Atakując 1 linie obrony korpusy dzieliła spora odległość, w miarę jak posuwali się na przód odległości te kurczyły się. Tak więc przełamanie 1 linii obrony było kluczowe i miało odbyć się jak najszybciej bez względu na straty. Kiedy Regimenty dosięgnęły by już 2. linię obrony dowódcy mogli ostrożniej atakować wrogie pozycje. Okrążanie przebiegało by sprawnie a korpusy były by mniej narażone na kontrataki wściekłych obrońców. Po przełamaniu drugiej linii obrony cytadela znalazła by się w całkowitym okrążeniu. Regimenty rozpoczęły by długotrwały ostrzał artyleryjski niszczący wszystko na swej drodze. Wtedy 88. Armia mogła po prostu siedzieć i czekać aż wielkokalibrowe pociski zmiażdżyły by nawet najgłębsze kryjówki zdrajców. Początek (166813.M41) thumb|270px|Działa Earthshaker obracają pozycje wroga w prochOficjalna data rozpoczęcia Oblężenia Vraks została zapisana przez anonimowego skrybę Administratum, było to w 166813.M41. Wokół zewnętrznych linii obrony skupione były ciężkie działa Earthshaker, z lufami wzniesionymi wysoko w stronę wstającego słońca. Kiedy dowódcy baterii otrzymali rozkaz otwarcia ognia, potężne działa zaczęły strzelać wylewając tym samym gniew lojalnych gwardzistów. 15 kilometrów dalej tumany kurzu, ziemi, i rozgrzanego, spękanego metalu wypełniało powietrzne. Poranny ostrzał przebiegał coraz szybciej w miarę jak działonowi z coraz większą ochotą przykładali się do swojej pracy. Zewnętrzne linie obrony były nękane przez skoncentrowany ostrzał rozgrzewających się do czerwoności dział. Niedaleko za 1. linią fortyfikacji obrońcy cytadeli pospieszyli do swoich maszyn. Silniki Basilisków narzekały, kiedy wspinały się na dobrze chronione pozycje. Otworzyły ognień rozpoczynając tym samym pojedynek artylerzystów. Kriegańscy działonowi nie mogli usłyszeć nadlatujących pocisków przez ryk ich własnych dział. Zaczęły wznosić się wokół nich fontanny ziemi, zbliżające się coraz bliżej. 413 bateria została zniszczona, razem z nią zginęła cała 8 osobowa załoga. Wróg zaliczył szczęśliwy strzał w skrzynię z amunicją. Podczas gdy artylerzyści po obu stronach wymieniali się ogniem, żołnierze 158. Regimentu maszerowali w równym tempie naprzód, każdy 5 metrów od siebie. Nad ich głowami z rykiem przelatywały pociski spadając daleko przed lub za nimi, oni jednak maszerując przed siebie prawie o nich zapomnieli. Nie mieli atakować; artyleria potrzebowała więcej niż poranek, aby zmiękczyć pozycje wroga. Zadaniem piechoty było podejście do wrogich pozycji i wykopanie początku okopu o głębokości prawie 2 metrów. Nazajutrz poszczególne okopy miałybyć ze sobą połączone tworząc jeden. Potem dołączyło by się więcej tworząc okop plutonu a potem okop kompanii, który zostałby połączony z innymi okopami kompanii. W kilka dni linia obrony miała szybko rozrastać się. Głębokie na prawie 2 metry i szerokie na 60 cm pierwsze okopy zaczęły być poszerzane. Zostały dodane worki z piaskiem, pod osłoną nocy przed okopami pojawił się drut kolczasty. Stanowiska ciężkich broni zostały usytuowane i okopane. W ścianach pojawiły się pierwsze ziemianki. Z niezbędnym sprzętem członkowie korpusów ciosali swój nowy dom tak jak to robili na Krieg. Plutony i kompanie ścigali się kto zrobi to szybciej tak jak kadeci robili to na Krieg. Po intensywnym deszczu okop zmienił się w bagno szarego szlamu a ludzie w szare od kurzu duchy. Jednak w tydzień okop był już gotowy i zaczęto łączyć się z jednostkami na tyłach. Wróg nie atakował nękany całodniowym ogniem artyleryjskim. Dwie linie okopów były widocznie widziane z góry, między którymi znajdowała się ziemia niczyja której nikt jeszcze nie odważył się naruszyć. Podczas gdy ludzie z korpusów kończyli solidne okopy, podwładni Xaphana okupowali własne na przeciwko. Na mapach nazywane były ''linią obrony, ''jednak żądnej solidnej nie było. Nie były niczym więcej niż okopami (gdzie nie gdzie umocnionymi ścianami z plastali) łączącymi bunkry. Niektóre były solidnie wzmocnione workami z piaskiem, barykadami a w samych bunkrach było kilka miejsc strzeleckich dla ludzi z ciężką bronią. Pod ziemią znajdowały się schronienia przed artylerią, a wszystkie pozycje były chronione przez kilometry pułapek, drutu kolczastego, rowów przeciw czołgowych i pól minowych. Po powstaniu zdrajcy przemieścili miliony min, więc informacje Imperium na temat ich położenia były nieważne. Do linii obronnych Xaphana zaliczały się także głębokie na kilka mil gniazda, dające im świetną osłonę. Wspierały się nawzajem ogniem zatrzymując wroga na przedpolu. Każdy atak na linie zdrajców miał być dużym przedsięwzięciem a im bliżej cytadeli, tym gęstsza była obrona. Pierwszy atak na zewnętrzny pierścień (212813.M41) thumb|270px|Artyleria przygotowuje się do strzałuPo ukończeniu okopów szybko zaplanowano pierwszy atak. 149. Regiment został wybrany do wykonania pierwszego uderzenia w sektorze 46-39. Wywiad przesłał dowództwu informacje jeszcze z przed zdradzieckiego powstania, że w tym miejscu linie obrony nie były ukończone. Na flankach 149. miały atakować 143. oraz 150. Regiment, zapewniając tym samym wsparcie oraz trzymać posiłki zdrajców z dala od głównego ataku. Za 149. Regimentem zebrano jednostki 11. korpusu szturmowego. Kiedy 149. utworzy wyłom w liniach przeciwnika, czołgi 11. korpusu mogły napierać głębiej w obronę przeciwnika. W przeciągu dwóch dni 500.000 ludzi miało atakować falami. Nie zakładano, że pierwsza z nich wykona jakiś szczególny postęp, jej zadaniem było jedynie zidentyfikowanie słabych punktów w obronie przeciwnika. Druga prowadzona przez Grenadierów miała uderzyć w te słabe punkty i zdobyć przyczółek aż do nadejścia trzeciej fali, która złożona z czołgów miała powiększyć wyłom. Wtedy czołgi 61. Regimentu mogłyby przez niego przejechać czyniąc duży postęp. Wszystkiemu towarzyszyły by dni bombardowań sektora 46-39 oraz sąsiadujących z nim pozycji. Przygotowania do pierwszego ataku szły sprawnie. Wiele kompani piechoty oraz dział został zostało wysłanych na pierwszą linię - wszystko podczas nękania wroga ostrzałem artyleryjskim. Sam atak na wrogie linie miał odbywać się ze złożonym udziałem artylerii. Moździerze z pierwszych okopów miały zapewnić ogień zaporowy kiedy piechota miała rozpoczynać atak. Z drugiej linii okopów ciężkie moździerze oraz wyrzutnie quad miały strzelać we wrogie pozycje z ciężkiej broni. Za nimi ciężkie działa Medusa miały namierzać wrogie bunkry. Jeszcze dalej stały działa Earthshaker, których zadaniem było przygwożdżenie wrogiej piechoty do ziemi. W późniejszej fazie ataku miały kontrować ataki wrogiej artylerii. Na końcu stały działa Bombard, które także miały dołączyć do ostrzału zaporowego, później miały likwidować najciężej umocnione pozycje. Ponad 4 miliony pocisków zostało zebranych by wspierać atak piechoty. To miał być najcięższy ostrzał zaporowy tej wojny, a mimo to skoncentrowany jedynie na trzech sektorach. thumb|270px|Gwardziści niecierpliwie oczekujący rozkazu do atakuDziała 21 korpusu otworzyły ognień towarzysząc kompaniom artylerii Regimentów szturmowych. Rozpoczął się bezlitosny, trwający pięć dni ostrzał, który zamieniał ziemię niczyją jak i wysunięte pozycje zdrajców w dymiące dziury. Pociski uderzały we wszystko: pułapki na czołgi, drut kolczasty, bunkry, drogi którymi mogły nadejść posiłki. Dzień po dniu baterie artylerii utrzymywały mordercze tempo a pociski spadały z przerażającą monotonią sprawiając wrażenie, że nic nie ma prawa przeżyć takiego bombardowania. Korpusy miały mnóstwo czasu aby zebrać ludzi. Stali teraz ramię przy ramieniu, a przed nimi była tylko ściana okopu z opartą drabinką oraz ziemia niczyja. W nocy drużyny zrobiły luki w drucie kolczastym na potrzeby ataku. Działa zakończyły intensywną kanonadę i nastąpiła przerażająca cisza. Nadszedł rozkaz przez radio i jak jedno ciało pierwsze drużyny zaczęły wspinać się na drabiny. Omijali drut kolczasty formując linie, biegli teraz przez pusty pas ziemi niczyjej. Kiedy ustąpiła kanonada, obrońcy wrócili na swoje mocno nadszarpnięte pozycje - ściany obronne leżały spękane na ziemi, okopy były pogrzebane pod zwałami ziemi a bunkry zniszczone bezpośrednimi trafieniami, po których ginęły całe drużyny znajdujące się wewnątrz. Lecz bez względu na okrucieństwo bombardowania wielu obrońców przeżyło w swoich głębokich schronieniach. Teraz oficerowie i egzekutorzy wrzeszczeli wydając rozkazy i przyszedł czas na walkę. Gwardziści napierali bez przeszkód kiedy zdrajcy otworzyli ogień z ciężkich bolterów. Ziemia między nacierającymi była pożerana przez pociski, jeden po drugim atakujący ginęli pod bezlitosnym ostrzałem a jednak nadal niezłomnie i stanowczo parli do przodu. Wtem odezwały się wrogie działa i na ziemi niczyjej zaczęły wyrastać fontanny ziemi i ognia. Ciała były rozrywane na strzępy i wyrzucane wysoko w górę a mimo to nadal linie atakujących nie załamały się, nadal parli naprzód. Wciągu kilku minut zginęły tysiące a kiedy wzmógł się opór obrońców, niektóre z drużyn szukało schronienia w kraterach po pociskach, tylko po to by spadły na nich kolejne. Oficerowie ponaglali swoje plutony naprzód podczas gdy następne drużyny przygotowywały się w okopach do ataku. Nie musieli długo czekać i wreszcie wyskakiwali na górę. Niektórzy zaraz po wysunięciu głowy ponad parapet zostali trafieni, opadając na swoich kolegów z tyłu. Inni przeszli jedynie 10 metrów po czym zasnęli w objęciach śmierci. thumb|270px|Kriegański GrenadierWidok był przerażający i makabryczny, jednak nie robiło to wrażenia na żołnierzy z korpusów. Plutony były po kolei masakrowane, ziemia niczyja pokryta była ciałami martwych i drgającymi rannymi. Niektórzy z ocalałych wkopywali się w błoto, lecz większość nadal parła naprzód. Kilka drużyn dotarło do linii nieprzyjaciela, rozrywając je granatami i kłując wroga bagnetami. Napotkali silny opór, wroga który walczył do ostatniego człowieka. Ze wszystkich plutonów, dotrzeć do wrogich pozycji udało się jedynie tym, które atakowały sektor 469-391. Z 32 kompanii z dziewięciu plutonów liczących może 600 ludzi, 542 zostało zabitych lub martwych. Każdy oficer został zabity. 58 ludzi nie mogło uformować solidnego plutonu. Mimo wcześniejszej rzezi, druga fala przygotowywała się w drugiej linii okopów. Pośród przepychających się ludzi ociężale do przednich okopów wchodzili grenadierzy w swoich ciężkich pancerzach. Nad głowami przelatywały im pociski artyleryjskie - niewielki użytek dla ludzi którzy mieli teraz stawiać czoła niechybnej śmierci. Druga fala miała przebyć to samo pole, na którym pierwsza fala została po prostu zniszczona. Jak na zawołanie druga fala wychyliła się z okopów nad którym przelatywały wściekłe pociski. W lukach miedzy drutem kolczastym martwi i ranni leżeli jeden na drugim formując jęczący stos zniszczonego ciała. Rzeź trwała aż do zmierzchu kiedy wydano rozkaz zatrzymania ataku. W nocy ranni ostatkami sił wczołgiwali się do okopu, nad nimi raz po raz rozbłyskały flary ukazujące mrożący krew w żyłach widok. Na ziemi niczyjej wciąż drgały na wpół martwe ciała, ocaleli utrzymywali pozycje tocząc strzelaniny z wrogiem kiedy flary ukazywały pozycje obojga, Jeszcze inni próbowali przebijać się naprzód jak było ustalone. Koszty były potworne, zyski były nieznaczne. I wraz z nadejściem świtu znów się zaczęło. Artylerzyści zaczęli kolejny niekończący się pojedynek, pociski znów spadały na ziemię zmieniając martwych w kawały mięsa, podrzucając części ciała z każdym uderzeniem. Trzecia fala także miała zapłacić krwią ogromną cenę za znikome zyski. Pożądany przełom nie nastąpił. Jak sięokazało linia obrony była jednak dokończona i jako taka stała nadal. W 218813.M41 wraz z jednostkami, które powróciły z ziemi niczyjej ludzie z Krieg teraz bronili się przed kontratakiem zdrajców. Chcieli oni wykorzystać swoje zwycięstwo, uważali iż wróg musi być mocno osłabiony po odniesieniu tak ciężkich strat. Teraz nadeszła ich kolej aby zapłacić myto na ziemi niczyjej. Bez uprzedniego bombardowania, które nie miało ostrzegać wroga wiele drużyn załadowanych do Chimer ruszyło naprzód. Zmaltretowani ludzie z Krieg obsadzili ciężkie uzbrojenie, nawet nieużywane. Zdeterminowani powstrzymali atak, a do nich dołączył się ogień wyrzutni quad oraz ciężkich moździerzy z drugiego okopu. W linii okopów porucznik Marot oraz jego ocaleli podkomendni zebrani z trzech spustoszonych plutonów 15 kompanii 143. Regimentu zauważyli gromadzącą sie wrogą piechote na ziemi niczyjej. Wydał rozkaz przez radio do artylerii, jednak nie zobaczył przed sobą eksplozji. Mimo ognia z karabinów laserowych i ciężkich iglicownic zdrajcy zbliżali się. Marot stracił kontakt z jednostkami na jego flankach. Wróg był na tyle blisko by wrzucać granaty do jego okopu. Jego ludzie odpowiedzieli jednak byli szybko przytłaczani przez dużo liczniejszego wroga. Porucznikowi zostało 30 ludzi, w końcu 20. Wróg wskakiwał już do jego okopu. Zacięta walka wręcz była jego ostatnim wspomnieniem. Znikąd miecz łancuchowy opadł na jego ramię oddzielając je od ciała, dowódca został śmiertelnie ranny a jego okop spustoszony. Wróg miał zamiar zaatakować kolejne linie okopów, jednak znów napotkał wściekły opór. Wezwano ogień artylerii, który zatopił pociski Earthshakerów w ich własnych okopach, niszcząc tym samym wrogi przyczółek w kriegańskich liniach. Przed zmrokiem atak wyczerpał się a ciała zdrajców piętrzyły się na ciałach Kriegan. Sytuacja znów była patowa. Pojedynek artylerii znów się zaczął, jednak furia po trzydniowej bitwie zmalała. Życie w okopach thumb|270px|Raz rozstawione działa pozostawały na tej samej pozycji przez miesiące, nawet przez lataNa długości całej linii frontu obie strony wkopywały się głębiej i głębiej. Kriegańskie okopy rozwijały się do tyłu, dodano trzecią i czwartą linię okopów, stanowiska ogniowe zostały udoskonalone, przednie linie zostały poważnie wzmocnione. Wkrótce cała równina pokryła się labiryntem okopów. Wyglądało na to, że żadna ze stron nie ma zamiaru wykonać ruchu przez długi czas. Samobójczy atak 149. Regimentu był jednym z niezliczonych podobnych przedsięwzięć. Każdy Regiment miał dodać własna liczbę ciał na ziemi niczyjej. Na wzgórzu 204, 308. Regiment zdobył przyczółek podczas ataku 34. Regimentu na wzgórzach Saritama. Utrzymali się przez kilka tygodni po czym zostali zmuszeni do odwrotu. Przez tygodnie pat mocno trzymał każdą ze stron na jej pozycjach, zwiadowcy wypatrywali oczy na pustej przestrzeni między wrogimi okopami. Podczas nocnych operacji znajdowano wrogie patrole, kładziono miny lub szukano luk w drucie kolczastym na potrzeby kolejnych ataków. Często wypuszczano z okopu ludzi w poszukiwanie "języków". Więźniowie mieli być przesłuchiwani w celu zdobycia wiedzy o liczbie wrogich jednostek czy pozycjach. Artylerzyści obu stron nadal ostrzeliwali siebie nawzajem lub okopy piechoty. Śmierć zbierała obfite żniwo, nawet gdy żadna ze stron nie atakowała lista poległych powiększała się nieubłaganie. 88. Armia traciła średnio 2.000 ludzi dziennie nawet kiedy nikt nie atakował. Oczywiście taka sytuacja nie była żadnym zaskoczeniem, wszystko zostało zaplanowane z góry a uzupełnienia przybywały zawsze o czasie. Kiedy nie atakowano, życie Gwardzisty w okopach polegało głównie na ukrywaniu się. Żołnierze żyli jak gryzonie chowające się w ciemnych, mokrych ziemiankach. Niektórzy czuwali na warcie wypatrując ruchów wroga. Burze zmieniały okopy w strumienie a ziemie niczyją w bagno. Jednostki nadciągające na front miały wrażenie, że wkraczając do fabryki noc zamieniała się w dzień, z każdym wybuchem kanonady. Im bliżej linii frontu tym głębsze były leje po bombach i tym więcej było w nich ciał i opuszczonego sprzętu. Pośród ciał chodzili kwatermistrzowie i ich pomocnicy, zbierali wszelki sprzęt będący jeszcze w dobrym stanie. Odzierali ciała z mundurów, broni i zapasów, by przeznaczyć je do dalszej eksploatacji. Czym było dla nich jedno ciało? Szansą na powiększenie listy zapasów o znacznie ważniejsze pozycje niż łatwo wymienialne ludzkie ciało. Tak minął pierwszy rok oblężenia. Każda ze stron była skoncentrowana jedynie na wypchaniu drugiej z jej pozycji. Dopóki to się nie stało, armie ocierały się o siebie dążąc do powolnego zniszczenia. Bitwa o fort A-453 (897814.M41) thumb|270px|Czołgi 61. Regimentu atakują fort A-453Koprusy 30. linii sondowały całą podległą im linie frontu po wyczuciu nadchodzącej ofensywy po sześciu miesiącach względnej nieaktywności. Mieli dość czasu by uzupełnić straty po wcześniejszych atakach. Działa 19. korpusu zostały przeniesione by wspierać nową ofensywę. Zadanie ataku przypadło 9 kompanii, miała zaatakować silnie broniony punkt znany jako fort A-453. Fort atakowano już wcześniej, bez skutku. Atak został z łatwością odparty. Szturmowano silnie ufortyfikowany fort, z wychodzącymi na przed pole lufami ciężkich bolterów. Przed fortem były oczywiście pola minowe i drut kolczasty. Pod fortem były schronienia dla garnizonu oraz tunel prowadzący około pół mili za linie. Jedynie główna broń fortu - działo Earthshaker zostało zniszczone bezpośrednim trafieniem przez Bombard. Atak przypadł Kapitanowi Tyborcowi, który o świcie pod osłoną pocisków opadających na wrogie pozycje ruszył do ataku wraz ze swymi ludźmi. W przeciągu kilku tygodni dodano kolejny okop by ułatwiać ataki toteż jego ludzie mieli tylko 300 metrów do względnie bezpiecznych pozycji. Było wciąż ciemno kiedy artyleria zaczęła wysyłać pociski w stronę niewidzialnego fortu. Kiedy słońce ledwo wynurzyło się zza horyzontu Tyborc jako pierwszy wszedł po drabinie. Po bombardowaniu ziemia niczyja była pokryta dymem toteż atakujący przebyli pierwsze 100 metrów bezpiecznie. Kiedy coraz bardziej zbliżali się do drutu kolczastego dowódca kompani narzucił tempo. Wtem ciężkie boltery z fortu zaczęły strzelać i atakujący znaleźli się pod ostrzałem. Uwijali się jak mogli ze szczypcami do drutu kiedy pociski padały wokół nich. Tylne drużyny zaczęły odnosić większe straty i zaczynały być przygważdżane, jednak Tyborci jego drużyna dowodzenia wczołgali się do głębokiego rowu przeciw czołgowego. Bezwzględu na straty więcej ludzi było przy drucie i więcej zaczęło wskakiwać do rowu. Bez wahania ruszyli naprzód, by odkryć przed sobą pole minowe. Tyborc był w pułapce. Mógł albo wycofać się przez ostrzeliwaną ziemię niczyją lub zaryzykować miny. Nie czekając długo wydał rozkaz naprzód dając tym samym przykład całej 88. Armii, jego ludzie zaczęli wspinać się po zaminowanym zboczu. Miny wybuchały tuż obok, jednak Tyborcowi udało się dotrzeć na szczyt a jego ludzie byli cały czas z nim. Kapitan został ranny w nogę przez odłamek kości gwardzisty, który został rozerwany przez pocisk z boltera. Teraz Tyborc rozkazał atak na bunkier. Kiedy Krieganie wychynęli zza ściany fortu obrońcy byli tak zaskoczeni, że wielu popędziło ku nim rozpoczynając walkę wręcz, a wielu uciekło w popłochu w przekonaniu że pozycja jest już stracona. Wtem na fort zaczęły spadać pociski z wyrzutni quad, zabijając wszystkich bez względu na boga do jakiego sie modlili. Tyborc został raniony w nogę, ciężko krwawiąc oparł się o przewróconą ściankę i patrzył jak jego ludzie wrzucają granaty do jednego z bunkrów. Uświadomił sobie, że zgubił po drodze operatora, więc szybko przywołał kogoś kto mógł zanieść wiadomość z prośbą o pomoc. Tyborc prowadził swoją własną bitwę, jego ludzie za pomocą miotacza ognia zniszczyli kolejny bunkier teraz razem z dowódcą znaleźli się w bunkrze dla personelu. Zeszli w dół napotykając słaby opór. Właśnie zaczęły spadać pociski artyleri jednak resztka 9 kompani już była bezpieczna. Przez noc nie przybyły żadne posiłki, wrócił jednak goniec wysłany wcześniej. Zajęło mu kilka godzin czołganie się od dziury do dziury by dotrzeć do własnych okopów. Podczas swojej podróży został ranny. Na szczęście wiadomość dotarła do generała Dujrana, który szybko wydał nowe rozkazy. Grenadierzy mieli dotrzeć to Tyborca, artyleria miała odciąć fort od wrogich posiłków a inne Regimenty miały prowadzić ataki dywersyjne na całej linii. Tyborc bronił się w podziemiach kiedy Grenadierzy zostali wysłani by dotrzeć do jego pozycji. Nadszedł trzeci dzień bitwy i nawet gdyby zdrajcy wysłali posiłki, zmiażdżyły bi ich czołgi 61. Regimentu wraz z ciężkim czołgiem Baneblade. Wysłano Atlasy z lemieszami, aby wypełnić rowy przeciw czołgowe. Razem z Grenadierami i czołgami fort był już w rękach korpusów. Generał Djuran pchnął więcej ludzi w wyłom i korpusy 30 linii wściekle atakowały na całej linii. Tyborc nadal bronił się w podziemiach bunkra a liczba jego ludzi spadła do 16. Przybyło mu za to ran w nogach i brzuchu. Kiedy Grenadierzy oczyszczali tunele granatami, jeden z nic zakomunikował że znalazł ocalałych. Okazało się nawet że to swoi. Kapitan Tyborc wyszedł z podziemi z raną w obu nogach, prawym ramieniu, brzuchu i głowie razem z 8 rannymi ludźmi. Cena była wysoka jednak wysiłek się opłacił. Pierwszy przełom thumb|270px|Przełom 261. Regimentu i atak 8 korpusuWkrótce więcej ludzi wypełniło lukę w forcie a czołgi zaczęły atakować wrogie pozycje. Obrońcy musieli ruszyć jednostki z innych sektorów by zatrzymać falę nadchodzących ataków. Niektóre z wrogich sektorów były poważnie przerzedzone co dało szanse korpusom. Czołgi nacierały nieubłaganie na zachód niszcząc wszystko na swojej drodze. 8 korpus przeszedł przez wyłom i skręcił na północ i południe by likwidować pozostałą obronę. Linie obrony zdrajców oflankowane czy atakowane od tyłu były nie do utrzymania. Wróg zaczął się wycofywać. Wiedzieli że mają za sobą drugą linię obrony i do niej właśnie się udali. Korpusy przechodziły przez dawniej mocno bronione okopy teraz kompletnie opuszczone. Wkrótce korpusy 34 linii przedarły się przez wzgórza Saritama, a Jeźdźcy Śmierci polowali na uciekającego wroga. Kiedyś silna pierwsza linia obrony teraz rozsypała się jak domek z kart. Straty były wysokie, jednak po dwóch latach pierwszy cel oblężenia został osiągnięty. Wojna na wyczerpanie ''"Kriegański sposób prowadzenia wojny jest miarą ich dyscypliny i poświęcenia. Wymaga szacunku od każdego - przyjaciela, podobnie jak wroga." '' '' ''- Lord Komandor Militant, Segmentum Obscurus Kryzys korpusów pierwszej linii (255815.M41) thumb|270px|Atak na druga linię, kontratak wroga, wycofanie się korpusów pierwszej liniiPo dużym przełomie dokonanym przez Kriegańskie Korpusy obrońcy opuścili nie tylko dużą cześć pierwszej linii obrony, lecz także północną odnogę drugiej. Była odsłonięta od południa i obrońcy woleli się wycofać zamiast bronić się na ziemi będącej nie do utrzymania. Korpusy 1 i 30 linii napotkały opuszczoną północną linię i nacierały dalej zwalczając jedynie lekki opór tylnej straży, snajperów i lekki ostrzał artylerii. Korpusy 1 linii poruszały się na wschód w kierunku strefy 1, w której znajdowały się główne drogi prowadzące od portu kosmicznego do cytadeli. Kiedy korpusy poruszały się na wschód jak i południe, otaczały także drugą linię obrony. 88. Armia w końcu była w poważnym natarciu, a obrońcy nie mogli zrobić nic poza wypuszczaniem nieudanych ataków by odzyskać utracony teren. Pomyślna dla Kriegan sytuacja wkrótce miała się zmienić kiedy korpusy 1 linii zbliżały się od północy do drugiej linii obrony. Północna odnoga mogła być opuszczona, jednak za nią znajdowały się skoncentrowane jednostki pancerne wroga. Leman Russy, Basisilski, Chimery zostały zebrane by wypuścić pierwszy poważny kontratak tej wojny. Wróg złapał 19. Regiment kiedy był odsłonięty, poza swoimi okopami. Znajdował się w sektorze 60-53 kiedy zwiadowcy donieśli o zgrupowaniach sił wroga. Dowódca rozkazał ostrzał artyleryjski, by utrudnić cokolwiek wróg planował. Pierwsze linie zostały wzmocnione, nowe okopy (w większości po prostu płytkie rowy) zostały obsadzone gwardzistami. Najpierw na 19. Regiment zaczęły spadać zwykłe pociski, potem dymne wypełniające powietrze gęstym pyłem. Słyszano już silniki pierwszych maszyn i wkrótce pierwszy okop znalazł się pod ostrzałem. Eksplozje rozrywały słabo bronione pozycje a na całej długości frontu 19. Regimentu spostrzeżono nadciągające Chimery. Wylały się z nich masy piechoty, wykrzykujące najdziksze bitewne okrzyki. Gwardziści nie na długo ich powstrzymali, ponieważ nie mogli długo wytrzymać ostrzału czołgów zmiatających całe drużyny w burzy odłamków i szrapneli. Jedna po drugiej jednostki korpusów były niszczone. Bateria wyrzutni quad strzelała do przeciwnika cały czas aż ten dał sygnał do odwrotu. Ciągniki Centaur podjechały by wywieźć działa na bezpieczną odległość jednak spotkały się z ostrym ostrzałem. Trzy Centaury zostały natychmiast zniszczone razem z dwiema wyrzutniami. Trzecia została opuszczona po wcześniejszym sabotowaniu jej granatem wrzuconym do lufy. Ostatnia wyrzutnia była już daleko kiedy pociski nadal spadały wokół niej. Wróg znowu natarł i pułkownik Adal, dowódca 19. Regimentu rozkazał rezerwowym kompaniom ruszyć naprzód by powstrzymać falę. Jego obrona była atakowana przez masy piechoty oraz czołgi. Adal wezwał posiłki, wiadomość z wyższego dowództwa donosiła jednak iż żadne rezerwy nie były dostępne a wróg wezwał własne posiłki. Adal musiał utrzymać się z tym co miał, mógł się także wycofać pozwalając tym samym wrogowi wykonać własny przełom. Szybko ustanowił kolejną linię obrony przebiegającą bezpośrednio przez jego posterunek dowodzenia. Wrogi atak nieco przyhamował, po walkach trwających cały dzień i po południu artyleria zaczęła strzelać. Po raz kolejny obie strony nie dawały za wygraną. Wkrótce kriegańskie linie były mocno nadszarpnięte, więc wróg wysłał czołgi. Podczas tego dnia wróg zdobył 19 stanowisk wyrzutni quad i ciężkich moździerzy, często obracając je i strzelając aż do wyczerpania amunicji. Z nadejściem nocy walki ustąpiły, jednak każda ze stron bez skutecznie próbowała odepchnąć drugą. Nie było już jasno określonej linii frontu, tylko bałagan pomieszanych jednostek. O świcie wróg wznowił atak i pociski 19. Regimentu artylerii zaczęły spadać na umoczoną we krwi wrogą piechotę maszerującą od okopu do okopu. Jak na złość z nieba zaczął padać deszcz i wkrótce pole bitwy zmieniło się w bagno. Adal patrzył jak zbliżają się wrogie czołgi, wroga artyleria strzelała cały czas. Jeden z pocisków przebił się przez dach posterunku Adala, jednak dowódca był akurat nieobecny. Był na pierwszej linii obserwując ostrą wymianę ognia między jego ludźmi a zbliżającym się przeciwnikiem. Dowódca cały czas strzelał ze swojego pistoletu laserowego kiedy odparto pierwszy i drugi atak. Niestety płytkie rowy wokół pozycji Adala zostały zdobyte i pułkownik był odcięty. Jego posterunek znów został trafiony a jego prawa ręka, pułkownik Dyneh zabity. Zostało mu jedynie 80 ludzi więc rozkazał ewakuację rannych. Tych, którzy mogli walczyć kazał sformować w dwie grupy: pierwsza miała przebijać sie wstecz i donieść dowództwu o wrogim postępie, druga grupa, w której był Adal, miała zostać i utrzymać się aż do przybycia posiłków lub do śmierci. thumb|270px|Hellhound wypalający pozycje pułkownika AdalaPierwsza grupa biegła od dołu do dołu unikając wrogiego ostrzału. W końcu donieśli komu trzeba o nowych wydarzeniach. W międzyczasie Adal wraz z ocalałymi walczył do ostatniego człowieka aż do śmierci kiedy zdrajcy wysłali Hellhounda by wykurzyć jego ludzi. Los pułkownika pozostaje nieznany. Jego ciało spłonęło w wybuchu promethium, który zniszczył jego posterunek dowodzenia. Bez dowódcy ani nikogo na kim można by oprzeć obronę, pozycje 19. Regimentu były stracone. Setki gwardzistów uciekało na tylne linie, mijając działa podczepiane i odciągane przez ciągniki. Duża cześć sprzętu została opuszczona w chaosie nagłego odwrotu. Wiele odizolowanych od siebie jednostek nadal walczyło, jednak nic nie mogli zrobić. Po dwu dniowej walce wróg osiągnął swój cel a korpusy pierwszej linii przeżywały mocny kryzys. Ich pozycja była zagrożona przez odwrót 19. Regimentu, co odsłoniło ich lewą flankę. Wkrótce wróg mógł ich otoczyć i wyprzeć z zajmowanych pozycji tak jak sam został wcześniej wyparty. Korpusy Śmierci mogły być teraz zepchnięte aż pod pierwszą linie obrony. Gdyby się tam wycofały kontratak wroga zostałby odparty bez problemu. Ziemia zdobyta tak wielkim wysiłkiem miała zostać teraz oddana w zasadzie bez walki. Nie było nawet o tym mowy więc podjęto działania jak najdłuższego opóźnienia wrogiego natarcia by Regimenty na tyłach mogły się odpowiednio przemieścić. Pierwszy korpus zgromadził część czołgów 7. Regimentu pancernego oraz pozostałych przy życiu Jeźdźców Śmierci z 19. Regimentu. Siły te miały być rzucone naprzeciw ataku wroga. Oczywiście nie były to wystarczająco duże siły by go zatrzymać, jednak każda dodatkowa sekunda dla korpusów pierwszej linii była istotna. Niektórym Regimentom kazano się wycofać, 261. kazano umocnić swoja flankę najlepiej jak to możliwe. Stracony kawałek ziemi był poważną przeszkodą w harmonogramie Lorda Zuehlke. Wrogi atak był odczuwalny dla całej 88. Armii. Ataki na całej linii frontu zostały anulowane, tak samo jak dostawy amunicji zostały przekazane korpusom pierwszej linii. 8. korpus szturmowy został wysłany by wzmocnić korpusy pierwszej linii i powstrzymać jakiekolwiek nadchodzące ataki. thumb|270px|Czołgi 7. Regimentu podczas akcji na ziemi niczyjejWróg przejął inicjatjatywę i trzeciego dnia natarcia korpusy 1 linii miały chociaż część rozstawionych sił by przeciwstawić się wrogim czołgom. Niestety było to za malo by je powstrzymać jednak lawina wycofujących się ludzi i sprzętu zyskała więcej czasu. 52 czołgi 7. Regimentu pancernego, w tym Leman Russy oraz czołgi ciężkie typu Macharius miały przeciwstawić się ponad setce wrogich maszyn. Jeśli wierzyć raportom ich liczba rosła przez cały czas trwania natarcia. Czołgi 15 kompani pancernej złożonej z tuzina Leman Russów dowodzona była przez kapitana Gerszona z jego osobistego Vanquishera. Jednostka posuwała się na południe i mineło troche czasu zanim spostrzegła wroga. Cały czas kompania napotykała wycofujacych się maruderów z 19. Regimentu. W końcu w oddali Gerszon zobaczył wrogie maszyny a jego Vanquisher wypalił. Wieża wrogiego czołgu poszybowała w górę, jednak czołg kapitana także otrzymywał trafienia. Najpierw rykoszet trafiłw wieżę, potem pocisk przebił działo laserowe zabijając strzelca. Trzeci pocisk naruszył zbiornik z paliwem, które zaczęło wlewać się do wnętrza pojazdu. Gerszon w porę rozkazał opuścić czołg. Patrzył jak bezsensownie w swej odwadze na wroga szarżują Jeźdźcy Śmierci. Z całego uderzenia pancernego mającego opuźnić wrogi najazd przetrwało tylko 9 Leman Russów oraz dwa Machariusy. Całymi dniami kontynuowane były podobne akcje opuźniające a z każdym kolejnym wschodem słońca wróg zdobywał mniej ziemi. Po trzech klejnych dniach wrogie natarcie ugrzęzło w miejscu, zdrajcy jednak wycięli sobie droge przez korpusy pierwszej linii i zmusiły je do oddania dużej połaci zdobytej ziemi. 19. Regiment oblężniczy został ciężko przetrzebiony a około 80.000 ludzi zostało zabitych lub pojmanych wraz ze swymi dowócami. Wróg także poniósł ciężkie straty szczególnie w siłach pancernych. Cała katastrofa okazała się nie być jedynie stratami w ludziach, działach i ziemi korpusów pierwszej linii. Ataki na całej linii frontu mające osłabiać wroga nie nastąpiły. Zamiast wykrwawiać wroga pozwolono mu rosnąć w siłę. Zdrajcy zyskali czas by przygotować obronę i druga linia miała być cięższym orzechem do zgryzienia. Walki o drugą linię obrony (120816.M41) thumb|270px|Trujący smog unosi się nad baterią 29 kompani artylerii 261. RegimentuPo szybkim przełomie dokonanym przez wroga i kryzysie korpusów 1 linii inne korpusy musiały się zatrzymać. Nie było teraz mowy o karkołomnych atakach na drugą linię, wróg silnie ją wzmocnił. Przedarcie się przez drugą linię miało nastąpić tak jak przez pierwszą. Kompanie piechoty znów sięgnęły po sprzęt do kopania i zaczęła się budowa kolejnych okopów. Atlasy znów zaczęły nadciągać na pierwszą linię i cały żmudny proces zaczął się od nowa. Wszystko pod osłoną ognia artylerii. Wkrótce pustkowie pokryło się jeszcze rozleglejszą pajęczyną okopów, ci którzy lekkomyślnie opuścili swoje sektory gubili się w wielkim labiryncie. W 120816.M41 88. Armia znów rozpoczęła ofensywę. Nie mniej niż sześć pełnych Regimentów parło naprzód dzień za dniem. Koszty były jednak zatrważające, a gwardziści musieli przedzierać się przez zniszczone bunkry, zasypanych okopów, rdzewiejących splątanych linii drutów kolczastych, i ziemie pokrytą kośćmi czegoś co kiedyś było ludźmi. Takie ataki były podejmowane na całej linii frontu. W większości miejsc szturmy były powstrzymywane zostawiając martwych na ziemi niczyjej. Tam gdzie udało się zdobyć przyczółek wroga artyleria robiła piekło na ziemi, po czym byli wysyłani tam zdrajcy by wypchnąć wroga walką bagnety, granaty i wszystko co było pod reką. Kriegańska piechota raz po raz przesuwała linie to w tył to w przód. Rozpoczął się cykl bezlitosnych ataków, każdy znich został powstrzymany. Następnego dnia atak musiał być rozszerzony, ponieważ żaden sektor nie może być zajęty kiedy jego flanki są w obcych rękach. Kluczem do każdej pozycji są jej flanki, niestety całe Regimenty były zmuszone atakować, ponieważ jedna z kompanii nie dała sobie gdzieś rady. Cały czas wzrastała liczba flanek do zdobycia jak i ilość zabitych. Minął kolejny rok oblężenia a nie poczyniono żadnego przełomu. thumb|270px|Gorgony przewożą piechotę przez ziemię niczyją w sektorze 46-42Na północy korpusy 1 linii uzupełnione nowymi oddziałami napływajacymi z Krieg napierały naprzód przez niegdyś straconą ziemię. Zdrajców wypychano powoli, bez swoich głębokich bunkrów czy kryjówek dostawali tęgie lanie od kriegańskich bombardowań. Mogli albo się wycofywać albo zostać na pewną śmierć. Odzyskanie ziemi straconej w zaledwie tydzień zajęło korpusom pół roku. Dosięgnięto dawnej strefy mieszkaniowej najpierw niemal zniszczonej przez artylerię obrońców, teraz startej na proch przez przemarsz Kriegan. Teraz korpusy pierwszej linii znów znalazły się przed drugą linią obrony. Cytadela była otoczona od sektora 62-47 na zachód aż do sektora 54-38, oddalonego o 250 km. Podczas przemieszczania się na południe Krieganie mijali wiele opuszczonych magazynów. Teraz był puste, splądrowane przez prowodyrów całego tego okrucieństwa. Splądrowana broń była krwią w żyłach obrońców, dzięki temu mogli równać się potężnemu zapleczu logistycznemu 88. Armii. Pociągi każdego dnia dowoziły na front setki ton pocisków artyleryjskich jak i nowe błyszczące działa. Były one potrzebne, pojedynek artylerzystów wciąż trwał i nie zapowiadało się na jego koniec. Linia frontu znów była poorana kraterami, wojna "pożerała" sprzęt, amunicję i masy ludzi a jej apetyt nie malał. W powietrzu unosiły się trujące gazy i masy smogu. Tam gdzie Krieganom udało się zdobyć troche terenu, wróg wypuszczał skuteczne kontrataki. Tak minął kolejny i kolejny rok oblężenia, a warunki cały czas pogarszały się. Przez większość czasu Regimenty miały rozkaz utrzymania pozycji. Nikt nie atakował, nie oznacza to jednak iż na froncie było spokojnie. Obie strony starały się sprowokować wroga do jakichkolwiek działań. Małe grupy podchodziły w nocy do okopów wroga tylko po to by obrzucić go granatami i uciec. Nawet bez jakiegokolwiek większego ataku straty po obu stronach rosły i nie można było spokojnie zasnąć bez rozstawienia czujnych wartowników. Atak na silos laserowy - sektor 50-45 (649818.M41) thumb|270px|Nad piechotą posuwającą się do przodu podczas nocnego ataku wybucha flaraNa 158. Regiment został nałożony rozkaz zneutralizowania silosu laserowego w sektorze 50-45. Stanowił część obrony planetarnej a większość instalacji znajdowała się głęboko pod ziemią, dlatego bombardowania nie wyrządziły większych szkód. Garnizon także znajdował sie pod ziemią, więc aby nie alarmować obrońców nie poczyniono przygotowania artyleryjskiego. Atak miał być prowadzony przez Grenadierów poruszających sie pod osłoną nocy. Oddział wyruszył w totalnych ciemnościach czołgając się po masach błota i martwych ciałach. Raz po raz nad żołnierzami wybuchały flary i wszyscy w jednej chwili nieruchomieli jakby dotknięci nagłym paraliżem. Nawigowanie w ciemnościach było trudne więc kilka drużyn zgubiło się, jedna natrafiła nawet na wrogów, być może tylko patrol może awanturnicy chcący wrzucić kilka granatów do wrogiego okopu. Rozgorzała walka, jednak dla wartowników silosu była to tylko kolejna nieistotna strzelanina na ziemi niczyjej. Ci, którzy dosięgnęli pozycji silosu przedzierali się przez drut kolczasty kiedy w górę wzbiła się flara. Wszyscy Grenadierzy zamarli, jednak wartownik miał sokole oko i zauważył przed sobą nieznane kształty. Zaczął wrzeszczeć alarmując tym samym ludzi z baraków pod ziemią i otworzył ogień strzelając w ciemność. Ciężko bolter zaczął strzelać dręcząc Grenadierów znajdujących się jeszcze przed drutem kolczastym. Pod ziemią oficerowie zaczęli gwałtownie budzić podkomendnych, którzy natychmiast ruszyli na powierzchnię. Gdyby atakujący się wycofali zostaliby zmasakrowani na drucie kolczastym. Zamiast uciekać ruszyli na przód. Ogień z karabinów laserowych przecinał ziemię przed silosem, dowódca Grenadierów krzyczał by podążali za nim kiedy nagle upadł ścięty serią podczas biegu do najbliższego bunkra. Ziemia wypluła masę ludzi, którzy zaczęli obsadzać broń i okopy. Jeden z bunkrów zamienił się w pochodnię oświetlając cały teren. Przed silosem atakujący ponosili ciężkie straty. O świcie silos znikał w tumanach dymu. Nie wiadomo było jak poszedł nocny atak, dowódcy nie otrzymali informacji o zwycięstwie lub porażce. Wysłano więc do ataku kilka kompanii piechoty, niestety nowa fala atakujących nie wiedziała, że napad Grenadierów poszedł bardzo źle. Nie oczyszczono umocnień na powierzchni, więc piechota jak zwykle atakowała niemal nietknięte pozycje ciężkich broni. W całym ataku zginęło kilkaset tysięcy żołnierzy, wiekszość Grenadierów została zabita, jedynie kilkoro udało się wrócić na pozycje wyjściowe. Niektórzy zostali złapani, torturowani w celu wydobycia informacji po czym zamordowani. Ich ciała rozwieszono na drucie kolczastym co miało być swego rodzaju przestrogą. Nowe zagrożenie (820.M41.) thumb|270px|Marine Chaosu z Legionu AlfaSiedem lat minęło odkąd spadły pierwsze pociski tej wojny. Vraks widziała już siedem lat okrutnej walki a na jej powierzchni miliony gwardzistów zdążyło umrzeć po to, by zyskać marne kilkanaście kilometrów terenu. Na Thracian Primaris Lord Zuehkle zastanawiał się jak rozwiązać problem opóźnień kampanii kiedy zaczynały do niego przychodzić dziwne raporty. Podczas ataku na sektor 52-49 kilka Gorgon z 261. Regimentu spustoszyło wrogie linie. Wróg jak zwykle kontratakował, jednak teraz obrońcy nie byli sami. Pomagali im Kosmiczni Marines w ciemno niebieskich pancerzach, zaatakowali szybko, niszcząc wszystkie transportery. Zastanawiano sie jak to możliwe żeby na Vraks znaleźli sie Kosmiczni Marines. Żaden Mistrz Zakonny nie wysłałby swoich ludzi, by walczyli w wojnie na wyczerpanie. Sytuacja na froncie była patowa, jednak posiłki jakie otrzymali zdrajcy mogły przeważyć szalę na ich stronę. Lord Zuehkle wysłał swoich emisariuszy by zobaczyli się z Lordem Komandorem Militantem Obscurus. Miał on pomóc im w zidentyfikowaniu tego zakonu. Oprócz tego Zuehkle poprosił o nowe oddziały mające przerwać zastój na froncie. Departamento Munitorum szybko rozpoczęło kompletowanie nowych Regimentów na Krieg. Nie wiedziano dokładnie jakie zakony nosiły pancerze w kolorze ciemno niebieskim. Szybko założono, że są to Marines ze zdradzieckiego Legionu żądni rozlewu krwi, a Zuehkle został zapewniony iż podjęto już kroki w celu zażegnania tej groźby. Dowódcy 88. Armii nie widzieli, że Vraks faktycznie stała się miejscem do którego ściągali zdradzieccy Marines. Wieści o powstaniu doszły do uszu Lorda Arkosa, byłego kapitana Legionu Alfa. Jego barka bojowa ''Serce Anarchii ''wylądowała w vraksjańskim porcie kosmicznym z wieloma Marines Chaosu na pokładzie. Arkos pojawił sie w cytadeli oferując swoją pomoc w imieniu wszystkich bogów Chaosu. Nie tylko miał do zaoferowania weteranów setek bitew, lecz także mógł lepiej wytrenować Vraksjańską Milicję oraz dodać swoje doświadczenie do obrony cytadeli. Jego ludzie niezachwianie lojalni jemu oraz swoim bogom z chęcią dołączą do wojny. Arkos zamierzał uczynić z Vraks kowadło, na którym zmiażdżono by sektor Scarus. Kiedy zwyciężą na Vraks miały nadejść kolejne, większe zwycięstwa a następne rebelie miały być w drodze. Arkos był potężnym sprzymierzeńcem Xaphana. Obiecał, że więcej band usłyszy o Vraks i dołączy do walki. I tak miało się wkrótce stać... Anioły Calibanu ''"Nasze pragnie zemsty znosi przed nią wszystko" '' - Najwyższy Wielki Mistrz Azrael z zakonu Mrocznych Aniołów. Posiłki (821.M41) thumb|270px|Weteran Mrocznych AniołówProśby o posiłki wysłane przez Lorda Zuehkle zostały szybko wysłuchane. Do systemu dotarł konwój z korpusami 46 linii z trzema dodatkowymi Regimentami mającymi pomóc przy szturmie na drugą linię obrony. Regimenty te były przeznaczone do innych stref wojny, jednak wpływy Zuehkle po raz kolejny mu pomogły. Podczas gdy dowódca 88. Armii wraz ze swymi generałami obmyślali plany co do użycia nowych oddziałów, Lord Dowódca Militant wykazał sie własną inicjatywą. Nieproszony o to przez nikogo wysłał własnych emisariuszy z prośbą o pomoc do Adeptus Astartes. Wiedział, że jeśli na planetę przybędzie więcej wojsk z zewnątrz a co gorsza konflikt na Vraks rozszerzy się, będzie to katastrofą. Pierwszym zakonem jaki odpowiedział były Mroczne Anioły zamieszkujące system Caliban. Zakon z pierwszego odnalezienia miał swoją siedzibę blisko Oka Terroru co pozwoliło zareagować szybko. Wielki Mistrz zakonu zaangażował duże siły do nowej podróży - na Vraks została wysłana niemal połowa braci walczących zakonu prowadzona przez samego Azraela. Barka bojowa Mrocznych Aniołów ''Anioł Zemsty ''przybyła do systemu Vraks razem z krążownikami ''Miecz Calibanu ''oraz ''Ocalenie, a także z mała flotą eskortującą. Po przybyciu Azrael w ogóle nie komunikował się z 88. Armią. Zaczął przygotowywać się do zadania, które sam sobie powierzył - zniszczenia vraksjańskiego portu kosmicznego tym samym odcięcia łatwej drogi posiłkom z zewnątrz. Nie potrzebował pomocy i nie widział powodu, by angażować w tą akcję Regimenty walczące na Vraks. Szybko wraz ze swymi ludźmi wszedł na niską orbitę rozlokowując oddziały za pomocą Thunderhawków oraz kapsuł desantowych. Plan Azraela thumb|270px|Plan ataku na port kosmiczny. Po lewej plan 3 kompanii, po prawej kolumny pancernejJako miejsce lądowania dla swoich sił Azrael wybrał płaszczyznę Sma u podnóży wzgórz Abaros bezpośrednio na południe od portu kosmicznego. Jego flota zakotwiczyła na orbicie poza zasięgiem dział laserowych. Z transportowców zaczęły wylatywać statki typu Thunderhawk, okrążyły planetę po czym weszły w atmosferę lecąc prosto do strefy lądowania. Przeniesienie sił z orbity zajęło Kosmicznym Marines zaledwie kilka godzin. Jako swój cel Azrael wybrał port kosmiczny z kilku powodów. Po pierwsze była to najłatwiejsza droga na planetę dla sił z zewnątrz, wrogów jak i sił imperialnych. Po drugie atak na port zmusił by obrońców do reakcji. Obecnie jedynie mały garnizon stacjonował w porcie. Znajdował się on poza zasięgiem Korpusów Śmierci co pozwoliło większości stacjonujących w nim sił udać się tam gdzie byli bardziej potrzebni. Kiedy rozpoczął by się atak zdrajcy musieliby kontratakować, uszczuplając swoje siły na linii frontu tym samym dając korpusom szansę na oczekiwany przełom. Trzeci powód był znany jedynie Mrocznym Aniołom i był prawdopodobnie najważniejszym powodem tak szybkiej reakcji ze strony zakonu. Chodziło o zdradzieckich Marines na Vraks, mogli posiadać wiedzę na temat lokalizacji Upadłych. Dlatego Mistrz zakonu zabrał ze sobą także Śledczego-Kapelana Belphegora, którego zadaniem miało być przesłuchanie każdego zdradzieckiego Marine jakiego dostałby w swoje ręce. Azrael nie miał dowodów jakoby choćby jeden z Upadłych był pośród zdrajców na Vraks, jednak wewnętrzny krąg dobrze znał imię Arkosa. Walczył po stronie zdrajców jeszcze za czasów Herezji Horusa, gdy Lord Zuehkle nie był w stanie zidentyfikować Marines Chaosu, Mroczne Anioły dobrze wiedziały kim oni byli. Plan Azraela miał być dokładny i dopracowany. Nie zamierzał wprowadzić swojego zakonu w bezsensowną wojnę na wyczerpanie. Zamiast tego zamierzał przypuścić szybki atak kolumną pancerną przez płaszczyznę Sma i zaatakować słabe punkty wroga. Liczył się także czas, Mroczne Anioły musiały dać wrogim posiłkom wystarczająco dużo czasu na przybycie, a zarazem zniszczyć je dostatecznie szybko by nie zaangażować się w walkę ze zbyt wielkimi siłami. Walka miała rozgrywać się na ulicach a Kosmiczni Marines nie mieli wsparcia w postaci bombardowań orbitalnych. Azrael nie chciał narażać swoich okrętów kosmicznych, podejmował z góry obliczone ryzyko. Kiedy atak na port kosmiczny już by się zaczął, anioły Calibanu miały zamknąć drogę posiłkom do strefy bitwy, poprzez niszczenie głównych dróg na płaszczyźnie Sma oraz wiodące przez bruzdy Balanu. Były to wielkie groble nad wielkimi przepaściami, nad którymi rozciągały się drogi. Kiedy groble zostaną zniszczone żadne posiłki nie będą w stanie wystarczająco szybko dotrzeć z cytadeli lub ostatniej linii obrony by bronić portu kosmicznego. Zadanie zniszczenia grobli przypadło trzeciej kompanii pod dowództwem Mistrza Oriasa. Mieli zaatakować każdą groblę po kolei, założyć ładunki wybuchowe po czym ruszyć do następnego celu. Po zakończeniu swojego zadania mieli udać się do portu kosmicznego by pomóc swym braciom. Pół tysiąca braci walczących znajdujących sie już na Vraks stanowiło duży problem strategiczny dla obrońców. Bardzo mobilni Adeptus Astartes mogli zaatakować wszędzie a nawet ominąć linie obrony i przypuścić szturm bezpośrednio na cytadelę. Tutaj doświadczenie Arkosa okazało się bezcenne, wiedział że Mroczne Anioły nie zaatakują siedziby Xaphana kiedy jej obrona i garnizon pozostają nietknięte. Zamiast tego szukały innego sposobu by wpłynąć na wojnę o Vraks. Kardynał chciał być pewien, że jest w stanie przeciwstawić się Kosmicznym Marines, dlatego siły z drugiej linii obrony miały być wysłane do uzupełnienia garnizonów strategicznych lokacji jak np. port kosmiczny. Wystarczyło pół tysiąca Marines a oblężenie miało wreszcie ruszyć z miejsca. Bitwa o vraksjański port kosmiczny (944821.M41) thumb|270px|Ścigacze Landa prowadzą atak kolumny pancernejW 944821.M41 Mroczne Anioły ruszyły do ataku. Kolumna pancerna złożona z Land Raiderów, Predatorów, trasportowców Rhino, Vindicatorów oraz Whirlwindów ruszyła pokonując 200 kilometrów równiny Sma wraz z osłaniającymi je Ścigaczami Landa z Kruczego Skrzydła. Były one cały czas połączone z flotą Thunderhawków, które w razie potrzeby miały zapewnić wsparcie z powietrza. Kiedy pojazdy Adeptus Astartes posuwały sie naprzód wróg wysłał zwiadowców by zlokalizować wroga. Sentinele i Salamandry gorliwie poszukiwały wrogich ruchów kiedy jeden z łazików rozsypał się na kawałki w blasku iskier kiedy Ścigasz Landa otworzył ogień. Teraz dowódcy obrońców wiedzieli już o ruchach Mrocznych Aniołów, oczywistym było, że ich celem jest port kosmiczny. Natychmiast uzupełniony garnizon miał rozkaz wzmocnić pozycje. Kolumna pancerna wiedziona przez samego Wielkiego Mistrza Azraela, który dowodził ze swojego osobistego Land Raidera Prometeusz Angelis Imperator, była już widziana przez obrońców w porcie kosmicznym. Jedynymi siłami nie zaangażowanymi na razie w walkę była 3 kompania Oriasa. Bitwa na groblach Kiedy Azrael i jego siły jechały naprzód Mistrz Orias i jego 3 kompania znajdująca się teraz w Thuderhawkach zbliżali się do grobel Balanu. Pierwszy z trzech transportowców dosięgnął celu, i wylecieli z niego szturmowi marines, którzy usiedli na ziemi dokładnie na wschodnim końcu grobli. Obrońcy szybko byli eliminowani, większość uciekała przed potężnymi Astartes. Do obrony tych pozycji zostało przydzielonych niewielu ludzi, więc nie mieli szans. Drugi i trzeci Thunderhawk otworzyły ogień z dział laserowych wyrywając dziury w groblach i zmieniając wrogie bunkry w kupę dymiących kamieni. Tymczasem na ziemi wylądowały drużyny taktyczne i nieubłaganie przechodziły wzdłuż trasy zabijając każdego na swojej drodze. Obrońcy próbowali uciekać, jednak zostali wycięci w pień przez szturmowych marines. Błyskawiczny atak Mistrza Oriasa przejął cel w zaledwie kilka minut. Kiedy jego ludzie umieszczali ładunki wybuchowe, dewastatorzy rozmieszczali broń oczekując wrogiego kontrataku. Nie czekali długo, szybko bowiem ujrzeli nadjeżdżające pojazdy wroga, których zadaniem było pomóc przy walkach o port kosmiczny. Pierwszy czołg wybuchł trafiony działem laserowym. Załoga wyskoczyła z pojazdu, każdy jako żywa pochodnia. Chimery ominęły wrak, jednak także zostały trafione i zniszczone. W kilka minut przed kosmicznymi znalazło się kilka wraków Leman Russów, Chimer, Basilisków i Sentineli. Kiedy dewastatorzy bronili drogi oddziały szturmowe kończyły zakładać ładunki wybuchowe. Zostały umieszczone na każdej grobli. Orias rozkazał swoim ludziom natychmiast się ewakuować. Thunderhawki znowu sięgnęły ziemi a wszyscy ludzie znaleźli się na pokładzie. Cała akcja kosztowała dowódcę jedynie trzech ranionych ludzi, każdy jednak dzięki sewej odpornej psychice kontynuował walkę. Kiedy ostatni Thunderhawk oderwał sie od ziemi i poleciał na północ Orias nacisnął cyngiel detonatora. Antyczna grobla zawaliła się pod wpływem eksplozji, wpadając do przepaści Balanu i wznosząc przy tym tumany kurzu. Jedna z głównych dróg dla posiłków została zniszczona a tego samego dnia Orias i jego ludzie zdobędą i zniszczą dwie kolejne groble. Gniew Imperatora thumb|270px|Drednoty z 5 kompanii Kiedy Azrael wyglądał z włazu swojego Land Raidera na najwyższe wieże portu kosmicznego jakby iglice wyrastające z horyzontu, przez jego komunikator przyszła wiadomość. Straż przednia Kruczego Skrzydła wykryła wrogą kolumnę pancerną w sektorze 74-76 poruszającą się na południe. Na spotkanie wrogich pojazdów Azrael wysłał Thunderhawki, których załogi wreszcie miały do wykonania coś więcej niż transport. Wrogie Hydra próbowały je zatrzymać, jednak statki Astartes uzbrojone w rakiety i działa laserowe zadały zdrajcom dotkliwe straty. Maszyny zdrajców bez wsparcia lotniczego były na łasce Thunderhawków. Masywny Land Raider ruszył w kierunku pozostałych pojazdów i wyrywał dziury w Chimerach i Leman Russach. Azrael po wykończeniu reszty wrogich maszyn, które próbowały sie wycofać, ruszył w kierunku portu kosmicznego. Otrzymał już wiadomość od Mistrza Oriasa o zniszczeniu pierwszej grobli. Teraz planował zaatakować port kosmiczny od wschodu ściągając tym samym na siebie jego garnizon, podczas gdy 3 kompania zaatakuje od zachodu. Mroczne Anioły chciały zmiażdżyć załogę portu między młotem a kowadłem. Kiedy pierwsze Ścigacze Landa dosięgły ulic portu, przekazały dowódcy najlepsze miejsca do rozpoczęcia ataku. Jako pierwsze Azrael posłał Vindicatory, które mieli wspierać Marines transportowani teraz w Rhino oraz Rozarbackach. Vindicatory szybko zrównały z ziemią budynki zajmowane przez obrońców a bracia walczący zabili wszystkich ocalałych. Mroczne Anioły zajmowały ulicę za ulicą zsyłając na wroga całkowite zniszczenie. Thunderhawki uzupełnione w amunicję latały nad miastem niczym sępy nad ofiarą, nękając wrogie cele. Także artyleria prowadziła ostrzał na pozycje namierzane przez jednostki Kruczego Skrzydła. Obrońcy znaleźli sie w trudnej sytuacji, wojska Astartes nacierały cały czas, kiedy nastała noc Azrael także się nie zatrzymał walcząc do samego świtu. Wraz z pierwszymi promieniami nowego dnia Marines oczyścili wschodnie podejścia do północnych lądowisk a wróg wycofywał sie w totalnym zamieszaniu. Jeszcze przed świtem 3 kompania dołączyła do walki o port kosmiczny. Wojownicy Oriasa wylądowali na zachód od głównych lądowisk zatrzymując cofające się oddziały garnizonu. Kosmiczni Marines nie okazywali litości zdrajcom. Zasłużyli oni na śmierć. Kiedy pojawiły się pierwsze światła drugiego dnia wróg okupował budynki wokół głównych lądowisk - magazyny, hangary, wiaty serwisowe. Pod ogniem Whirlwindów zdrajcy starali się je ufortyfikować. Obrońcy wznosili barykady ze wszystkiego co było wystarczająco ciężkie i mocne, do tego celu użyto także maszyn personelu portu kosmicznego. Wiele z nich ustawiono w poprzek dróg, którymi mogli nadciągnąć Marines. Azrael prowadząc sporadyczne ataki dawał wrogowi czas by mógł zaangażować więcej sił w walkę o port kosmiczny. Jego celem nie było tylko szybkie zniszczenie lądowisk, lecz także całkowita anihilacja garnizonu. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc drugi dzień minął na nękaniu wrogich pozycji bombami zrzucanymi z wyjących Thunderhawków, ostrzale artyleryjskim oraz wysyłaniu zwiadowców. Artyleria obrońców starała się lokalizować i niszczyć Whirlwindy, wroga kontra okazywała się jednak nieskuteczna, ponieważ lekka, mobilna artyleria Astartes zmieniała pozycję po każdej salwie. O świcie trzeciego dnia lądowiska zaczęły naprawdę przypominać strefę wojny. Wszędzie leżały sterty gruzu co było wynikiem wcześniejszych bombardowań. Dzięki wczorajszym patrolom Azrael dowiedział się gdzie najlepiej zaatakować. Zebrał więc braci z 6 kompani, głównie taktycznych Marines po czym oddał ich pod bezpośrednią komendę Śledczego-Kapelana Belphegora. Prócz jednego zaszczytu otrzymali także kolejny w postaci świętego sztandaru zniszczenia, miał go nosić brat Anmael. To dodało braciom z 6 kompanii zapału, którzy ruszyli na południe by zamknąć wrogowi drogę w tym kierunku. Wyruszyli wraz z Vindicatorami, Predatorami oraz Whirlwindami i wkrótce byli uwikłani w walkę od jednego budynku do drugiego. Kosmiczni Marines starali się więcej walczyć wręcz niż na dystans, mieli w tym aspekcie dużą przewagę nad wrogiem. Kiedy Vindicatory równały z ziemią całe budynki można było zobaczyć duże ciemno zielone kształty nacierające przez ruiny, oraz mniejsze uciekające ze swych kryjówek przez miotacze ognia których używali ci pierwsi. Po całym dniu ciężkiej walki na ulicach zalegały poszarpane ciała. Belhegor złożył raport, który świadczył o 15 martwych braciach. Dołączyli do Imperatora dzielnie walcząc przed śmiercią. Kapelan oświadczył także Azraelowi, że zadanie zostało wykonane, a południowe sektory oczyszczone z wszelkiego oporu. Dzień czwarty Mroczne Anioły spędziły na umacnianiu swoich pozycji oraz przyszpileniu wroga do ziemi przy pomocy bombardowań. Zwiadowcy znów przedzierali sie przez masy gruzu i tłuczonego szkła sondując pozycje obrońców. Czwartego dnia nie planowano żadnych ataków. Azrael wiedział, że garnizon portu kosmicznego jest odcięty od posiłków i dostaw zaopatrzenia. Czas był po jego stronie. Do Marines nadlatywały transportowce z zasobnikami pełnymi zapasów amunicji oraz paliwa dla jego pojazdów. Jego ludzie walczyli przez trzy dni bez przerwy, jednak ich pancerze podtrzymywały właścicieli na siłach i mogły to robić jeszcze przez długi czas. Po wzmocnieniu swych pozycji Azrael wezwał Mistrzów Kompanii na odprawę w Angelis Imperator. ''Dowódcy dyskutowali między sobą nad najlepszym sposobem wykończenia obrońców. Podjęto plan zakładający ataki dośrodkowe. Pierwszy atak miał nadejść ze wschodu, miał go poprowadzić Azrael. Potem z południa nadeszłaby kompania Belhegora a od zachodu ludzie Oriasa. Założono, że przez trzy dni będą zaciskać pętlę wokół pozycji wroga, kurcząc je z każdą chwilą. Finałowy atak wraz z Terminatorami Kruczego Skrzydła miał poprowadzić Azrael, miało to być końcowe uderzenie. Rozkaz Mistrza Zakony został wydany i wykonany. Przez trzy dni każda siła podzielonych Mrocznych Aniołów po kolei wyciskała soki z wrogiego garnizonu. Każdego dnia Kosmiczni Marines otrzymywali wsparcie w postaci pojazdów i Drednotów, uwikłanych w zacięte walki podczas systematycznego oczyszczania budynku po budynku. Na niebie cały czas wyły silniki Thunderhawków, wróg nie miał szans. Każdy kontratak został odparty. Podczas ataku Oriasa 3 kompania donosiła, że zdołali zająć kilka lądowisk, a także zidentyfikowali i zaatakowali zdradzieckich Marines. Ludzie Arkosa byli uwikłani w obronę portu kosmicznego. Azrael chciał tak wielu pojmanych Marines Chaosu jak to tylko możliwe. Podczas ostatecznego ataku zadanie pojmania zdrajców miało wykonać Krucze Skrzydło. Mroczne Anioły walczyły o port kosmiczny przez osiem dni zanim Azrael rozkazał zadać ostatni cios. Wsiadł do swojego Land Raidera i poprowadził elementy 1, 2, 5, 8 oraz 9 kompanii wy w końcu zmiażdżyć wroga i ostatecznie przejąć kontrolę nad portem. Marines nieubłaganie posuwali się naprzód kiedy spadały wokół nich pociski. Nie można było okazać wrogowi litości. Ci, którzy odwracają sie od światła Imperatora muszą umrzeć. Ze słuszną furią nadal silnie płonącą w ich sercach od 10.000 lat Mroczne Anioły chciały zemścić się na wszelkiej zdradzie, która niemal doprowadziła do upadku ich zakonu jak i Imperium. Walka była okrutna, zawzięta, krwawa lecz zdrajcy nie mogli zatrzymać pojazdów Kruczego Skrzydła. Kilka drużyn Terminatorów kroczyło od budynku do budynku. Wyposażeni w ciężkie miotacze ognia, boltery oraz działka szturmowe palili i rozrywali na strzępy każdego kto stanął przeciw nim. W wirze bitwy Land Raider Azraela został trafiony z działa laserowego, w skutek czego odpadł sponson. Wybuch amunicji do ciężkich bolterów zablokował gąsienicę. W unieruchomionym kolosie Azrael włożył Hełm Lwa i wraz ze swym zamaskowanym towarzyszem jak i drużyną dowodzenia opuścił przednią rampę i zaszarżował na wroga. Z całych sił krzycząc: ''Zemsta! Zemsta! Zemsta! ''czarną klingą Ostrza Tajemnic wyżynał sobie drogę przez wrogów. Jego zwykle jasne szaty zmieniły kolor na ciemno czerwony, ściekała z niego krew wielu zabitych zdrajców, jednak jeszcze więcej przed nim uciekało. Inni bracia walczący dołączyli by pomóc swemu dowódcy i wydawało się, że dzień należy do lojalistów, aż do kontrataku Legionu Alfa. Marines Chaosu czekali w ukryciu a członków milicji używali jedynie jako przynęty. Teraz wyszli z ukrycia by złapać Azraela u jego ludzi w szalony ogień z bolterów. Pociski spadały wszędzie i Mistrz Zakonu zobaczył trafionego brata Anmaela, wraz z którym upadł święty sztandar. Dowódca wiedział, że musi go podnieść, nie może leżeć na ziemi w brudzie. Zaczął się wyścig do sztandaru, którego nie wygrały ani Mroczne Anioły, ani Legion Alfa. Walczyli o niego zawzięcie, nikt nie chciał ustąpić. Jego bracia walczyli o to by wyrwać się z ognia bolterów a Azrael w tym czasie ściął ostatniego zdrajcę w pobliżu i podniósł sztandar. Dokładnie w chwili kiedy to zrobił, z obłoku wznoszącego sie wokół kurzu wyłoniła sie wielka postać. Na jej pancerzu lśniły starożytne runy wraz z ośmioramienną gwiazdą. To był Arkos we własnej osobie. Kiedy zaszarżował na Azraela, szturmowy Marine wszedł w drogę Czempionowi Chaosu tylko po ty, by w jednej chwili zostać rozciętym na dwoje przez wypełnione energią Spaczni ostrze. Rozpoczęło się starcie bohaterów. W jednej ręce Azrael trzymał święty sztandar zniszczenia a w drugiej Ostrze Tajemnic. Obaj okładali sie ciosami aż krew zaczęła Azraela wypływać ze stawów jego pancerza rzemieslnika. Arkosowi udało się zranić Wielkiego Mistrza Zakonu pod swoimi potężnymi ciosami. Obaj posiadali nadludzką siłę, jednak dzisiaj z Arkosowi towarzyszyła połączona siła czterech Bogów Chaosu. Wymawiając litanię do swych bóstw Arkos odpychał swego wroga, osłabiał go dopóki z całej siły zaszarżował na Azraela ramieniem a zamaszyste cięcie powaliło go na ziemię. Ostrze Tajemnic wyślizgnęło mu sie z dłoni jednak w drugiej wciąż ściskał sztandar. Azrael miał śmierć przed oczyma. Arkos stał nad nim mamrocząc niezrozumiale. Potem roześmiał się w głos stając triumfalnie nad powalonym przeciwnikiem. Już uniósł swe Mroczne Ostrze by zadać ostateczny cios, już miał zakończyć żywot wielkiego Marine. Kiedy Azraelowi zdawało sie, że nadszedł kres jego życia oszołomiony Arkos osunął się do tyłu pod ostrzałem działka szturmowego. W ostatniej chwili pojawili się Terminatorzy Skrzydła Śmierci prowadzeni przez Śledczego-Kapelana Belhegora. Wyposażony w czarny pancerz terminatora wzniósł wysoko Crozius Arkanum kiedy zaszarżował na Arkosa. Pozbawiając go równowagi Kapelan powalił zdrajce na ziemię a pod jego potężnym ciosem pancerz Arkosa pękł. Teraz Arkos leżał na ziemi, oszołomiony, we krwi. Zaniepokojony stanem swego Mistrza Belhegor zwrócił się do Azraela, który ledwo przytomny wciąż leżał na ziemi. Kiedy Kapelan odwrócił się w stronę Czempiona, ten zniknął jakby rozpływając się w powietrzu. Azrael był ciężko ranny, jednak jego Konsyliarze szybko postawili go na nogi i Thunderhawkiem ewakuowali go na barkę bojową w celu regeneracji. Dowództwo wojsk naziemnych było teraz w rękach Mistrza Oriasa. Kiedy Azrael znalazł się na barce bojowej, wróg wydawał z siebie ostatnie tchnienie. Wkrótce Legion Alfa wycofał się na rozkaz swego rozbitego dowódcy. Przez ich zasadzkę Mroczne Anioły poniosły ciężkie starty, jednak zdrajcy nie mogli wygrać tej bitwy sami. Pozostali przy życiu członkowie Zdradzieckiej Milicji uciekali z portu kosmicznego a przez dwa kolejne dni trwały na nich polowania. Po dziesięciu dniach walki port znalazł się w rękach Mrocznych Aniołów. Zamierzali teraz zniszczyć cały kompleks. Lądowiska były zaminowane a port nie do naprawienia kiedy Marines wycofali się do barki bojowej i krążowników. Dziesiąty dzień był dniem zwycięstwa, jednak Mroczne Anioły zapłaciły wysoką cenę we krwi swoich braci. Wielki Mistrz Zakonu był leczony z ciężkich ran, brat Anmael niosący święty sztandar został zabity, tak samo jak 200 innych Marines, których strata musiała być uzupełniona na Skale. Mroczne Anioły nie wykonały misji pojmania choć jednego zdradzieckiego Marine, jednak cele na barce bojowej wypełnione były wieloma uprowadzonymi zdrajcami z Vraksjańskiej Milicji, którzy musieli stawić czoła Śledczemu-Kapelanowi po dotarciu na Skałe. Azrael przekazał lakoniczną astropatyczną wiadomość kwaterze głównej 88. Armii. Brzmiała ona: ''Gniewem Imperatora vraksjański port kosmiczny zniszczony. Zadanie wykonane. ''Po jej wysłaniu siły Mrocznych Aniołów zniknęły. Przełom ''"Wycofać się znaczy przegrać. Naprzód! Naprzód! W naszej śmierci leży zwycięstwo." - Kapitan Denos, 19 kompania, 468. Regiment Wielkia ofensywa (101822.M41) Oblężenie Vraks zaczęło się 9 lat temu. Po upływie tego czasu okopy 88. Armii powinny rozciągać się wzdłuż wewnętrznego pierścienia zaraz po zniszczeniu dwóch pierwszych, a kriegańska artyleria powinna mieć cytadelę w zasięgu wzroku. Ale 9 lat wojny nie przebiegło całkiem zgodnie z planem. 88. Armia została zmuszona do zażądania większej ilości ludzi. Sukces Mrocznych Aniołów dał powód do nowej nadziei a Lord Zuehkle widział w tym szansę by odkupić wcześniejsze niepowodzenia decydującym uderzeniem. Trzy dodatkowe Regimenty wystarczyły dowódcom na Vraks by zaplanować nie powstrzymaną ofensywę. Przez wzgląd na ciężkie straty Regimenty oblężnicze były zbyt osłabione, a ich dowódcy musieli zadowolić się utrzymaniem linii, nękaniem wroga ostrzałem artyleryjskim oraz pozyskiwaniem niewielkich połaci ziemi w nadziei, że w przyszłości jeden z nich będzie pierwszym pęknięciem w linii frontu. Lecz Lordowi Zuehkle kończył się czas - dano mu tylko 12 lat by wykonał powierzone mu zadanie, a zasoby z Krieg wylewały się w ogromnych ilościach na Vraks. Rozkazał trzem nowym Regimentom jak i wszystkim, które były w odpowiednim miejscu przypuścić wielką ofensywę, rozkazał z całych sił wywierać stały nacisk na drugą linię oporu na jej całej długości. To zmusiło by wroga do wplątania w walkę swych rezerw, które zostały by zniszczone ogniem artylerii lub potężnymi atakami piechoty. Wytrzymując stały napór kriegan obrońcy i tak musieli by w końcu załamać się w którymś miejscu. Kiedy to nastąpi, korpusy szturmowe wbiją się w lukę i poszerzą ją niszcząc stabilność drugiej linii. Jeśli atak byłby wystarczająco szybki, można by także zdobyć przyczółek w trzeciej linii obrony zanim wróg zdoła wkopać się głębiej. By przygotować ofensywę potrzebny był czas. Trzeba było zorganizować plany ataku, pozycje i zaopatrzenie dla artylerii, przywrócić do pełnej siły nadszarpnięte kompanie, przygotować pole bitwy oczyszczając je z min a co najważniejsze przygotować zapasy pocisków artyleryjskich. Miały posłużyć do wielkiego przygotowania artyleryjskiego, które miało być jeszcze potężniejsze niż ogień osłaniający kopiących okopy piechurów na początku wojny. Było to wielkie przedsięwzięcie dla dowództwa 88. Armii, lecz kiedy zostanie wykonane, armia będzie gotowa na wielką bitwę, być może będzie to punkt zwrotny całej wojny. Czas rozpoczęcia ataku to 101822.M41. Wróg zauważył przygotowania kriegan, patrole wracające z ziemi niczyjej donosiły o wzmożonym ruchu w okopach wroga. Przenosili na linię frontu duże ilości uzbrojenia i sprzętu. Artyleria obrońców rozpoczęła ostrzał kriegańskich okopów by zepsuć przygotowania. Działa 88. Armii odpowiedziały, każde zniszczone oznaczało jedno mniej podczas przygotowania artyleryjskiego. Plan artylerii został już prawie dokończony, celność odgrywała teraz bardzo dużą rolę. Kiedy artylerzyści przygotowywali się, oficerowie piechoty przekazywali szczegółowe instrukcje na temat ataku plutonów. Kiedy nadeszła godzina zero panowała gorączkowa atmosfera. Przygotowanie artyleryjskie rozpoczęło się w 089822.M14. Każde działo 88. Armii zawyło posyłając pocisk do znienawidzonego wroga. Obrońcy chowali się w najgłębszych norach by uniknąć śmierci od wściekłego ostrzału. Kłęby dymu unoszącego się nad wrogimi pozycjami były tak wielkie, że aż widziane z orbity. W ciemnościach okopy zaczęły wypełniać się gwardzistami. Pierwsza fala była gotowa, druga także. Żołnierze stali ramie w ramie wyposażeni w większą ilość racji, granatów, sprzętu i amunicji do nadchodzącej bitwy. Podczas gdy artyleria nadal posyłała pociski na wrogie pozycje, dwa miliony ludzi było gotowych do ataku. Wkrótce nadeszły pierwsze promienie nowego dnia. Większość celów była niewidoczna, pokryta jeszcze gęstymi kłębami kurzu i dymu po pożarach. Pod koniec ostrzału artylerzyści mimo zmęczenia jeszcze zwiększyli tempo zużywając ostatnie pociski. Nagle wszystko ucichło i krótką chwilę panowała cisza... Dzień 1 thumb|270px|Kriegańscy Gwardziści przekraczają ziemię niczyjąW radiostacjach na linii frontu zaszeleściły głośniki i wydobył się z nich rozkaz do ataku. Gwardziści wspięli się po drabinach, przekroczyli przedpiersie i biegli teraz po morderczej ziemi niczyjej. Dowódcy patrzyli z okopów jak ich nacierający ludzie znikają w kłębach dymu. Dowódcy Regimentów byli teraz bezczynni. Wielka machina wojenna ruszyła naprzód a oni mogli jedynie czekać na rozwój wydarzeń. Ofensywa spoczywała teraz na barkach członków kompanii, plutonów, drużyn, którzy mieli sami wywalczyć sobie drogę do zwycięstwa. Wiadomości o wszelkich postępach czy porażkach mieli przekazywać do bunkrów dowodzenia, gdzie dowódcy mieli dowiedzieć się, które pozycje wymagają posiłków oraz gdzie obrona przeciwnika jest bliska załamania. Do okopów obrońców powróciło życie dopiero kiedy zakończyło się bombardowanie. Zdrajcy dobrze wiedzieli co ich czeka, toteż szybko wyszli z ukrycia by obsadzić swoje stanowiska. W wielu miejscach ich obrona po prostu zniknęła przez huragan czterodniowego bombardowania. Obrońcy szybko weszli do lei po pociskach, rozstawali tam swoją broń i mając przed sobą jedynie pył otworzyli ogień mimo iż nie zobaczyli jeszcze nikogo. Przez dym i kurz krieganie także nie widzieli przeciwnika, jednak ostrzał z ciężkich Iglicownic i bolterów oznaczał, że wróg jest na miejscu. Ludzie wśród atakujących zaczęli upadać, jednak krieganie nadal parli naprzód. Wkrótce baterie artylerii, które przetrwały imperialne bombardowanie zaczęły własny ostrzał. Odpowiedź artylerii obrońców była szybka i dokładna. Po raz kolejny ziemia niczyja zmieniła się w strefę śmierci a całe drużyny były unicestwiane huraganowym ogniem artylerii. To właśnie spowodowało załamanie ataku 158. Regimentu w sektorze 50-45. Pierwsza fala zaczęła się wycofywać pod wpływem zbyt intensywnego ostrzału. Komisarze uczestniczący w ataku żądali by ludzie nie ustępowali i parli naprzód, pod groźbą egzekucji każdego kto zrobi choćby krok w tył. Podczas wycofywania się żołnierzy spośród przetrzebionych kompanii kilku komisarzy zostało zastrzelonych przez ich własnych ludzi. Ci, którzy zamiast walczyć uciekli do własnego okopu spotkali tam drugą falę przygotowującą się do ataku. Panował chaos kiedy spotkały się oddziały wycofujące się oraz nacierające, w okopie było więcej ludzi niż mógłby pomieścić. Wywiązały się szarpaniny kiedy oficerowie z drugiej fali walczyli o drogę naprzód przez zapchany ludźmi okop. W kilka godzin atak 158. Regimentu całkowicie się załamał. Walczący ludzie bez wsparcia tych, którzy uciekli zostali starci z powierzchni ziemi. Za takie niepowodzenie pułkownik regimentu oraz jego ludzie zostali aresztowani a następnie rozstrzelani. Regiment został rozwiązany przez komisarzy 88. Armii a jego ocaleli członkowie skazani na służbę w karnych legionach. W innych sektorach osiągnięto jakieś sukcesy. Kriegańscy gwardziści fanatycznie wywalczyli sobie drogę naprzód bez względu na straty. Tam gdzie zdołali zdobyć wrogie pozycje założyli bagnety oczekując dalszej walki. Obraz sytuacji był pomieszany. W jednych sektorach dowódcy zaatakowali z powodzeniem, w innych natomiast donosili jedynie o ciężkich stratach. Bez względu na to druga fala została wysłana naprzód i znów długie linie szarych żołnierzy biegły przez ziemię niczyją. Wraz z rozwijającą bitwą wydawało się, że wróg utrzymał większość pozycji. Największe powodzenie miały korpusy 34 linii, ponieważ artyleria doszczętnie zniszczyła wrogą obronę w sektorach przypisanych 291. Regimentowi. Po minięciu linii przeciwnika kontynuowano atak nawet po zmroku. Przełom 88. Armii miał opierać się na wyłomie dokonanym przez 291. Regiement, który stanowił cel jutrzejszego wysiłku. 11. korpus szturmowy miał rozkaz przygotować się do ataku przez 291. Regiment. Przygotowania miały zając około 24 godzin więc 291. musiał utrzymać pozycję samotnie oczekując wsparcia dopiero trzeciego dnia. Korzyści po pierwszym dniu były niewielkie jednak jak zwykle za wysoką cenę. Dzień drugi miał być dniem umacniania zyskanych przyczółków a zarazem przerwą między wysiłkiem dnia pierwszego oraz trzeciego. Dzień 2 thumb|270px|Gorgony 11 korpusu czekają na rozkaz do ataku trzeciego dnia ofensywyDrugiego dnia ofensywy miały miejsce chaotyczne ataki. Kompanie, które zawiodły wczoraj, próbowały teraz osiągnąć swoje cele. Tam gdzie pierwszego dnia udało się zdobyć wrogą pozycję trwały zaciekłe walki, podczas których raz po raz któraś ze stron traciła kawałek ziemi. Tam gdzie udało się zdobyć wrogi okop, zdobyta część była odizolowywana od reszty i trwała tam zaciekła obrona. W takiej właśnie sytuacji był porucznik Kada wysłany podczas drugiej fali w kierunku sektora 56-50. Jego 60 osobowy 8 pluton teraz liczący 33 osoby, stawiał teraz opór we wrogim okopie po tym jak porucznik osobiście czołgał się od dołu do dołu aż do stanowiska ciężkiego boltera. Zabił dwóch strzelców, odwrócił broń i zabił resztę obsadzających okop obrońców. Zdrajcy przypuścili atak by odzyskać pozycję, jednak ciężki bolter przygwoździł ich do ziemi i zmuszeni byli się wycofać. Obrońcy jednak nie odpuścili i otworzyli ogień z moździerza, którego pociski zbliżały się coraz bardziej do kriegan. Porucznik Kada musiał coś zrobić, więc wraz z pomocnikiem wycofali się na ziemię niczyją szukając zabitego operatora radiostacji. Znaleźli go a Kada próbował połączyć się z kimkolwiek. Udało się dopiero za trzecim razem, połączył się z dowódcą baterii wyrzutni kład, który zgodził się pomóc. Wtem snajper trafił Kadę w szyję raniąc go śmiertelnie. Porucznik opadł na dno dołu podczas gdy jego pomocnik przekazał wiadomość 14 ocalałym o śmierci dowódcy i nadchodzącej pomocy. Przez ziemie niczyją nadjechały centaury przewożące gwardzistów, którzy zastąpili pluton Kady. Takie walki w jakich uczestniczył porucznik miały miejsce na całej linii frontu. Dowódcy Regimentów zażądali, by ofensywa została odwołana lub by zwolniła tempo, ponieważ skończy sie to zniszczeniem ich Regimentów. Lord Zuehkle nie miał nawet zamiaru rozpatrywać żądań jego podwładnych. Ta ofensywa była jego ostatnim rzutem kostki na planszy Vraks. Nie mógł powstrzymać ofensywy z powodów takich jak ogromne straty. Ważne było tempo i jego utrzymanie, nie można dać wrogowi czasu do wytchnienia. 88. Armia z pewnością cierpiała, jednak wróg także boleśnie krwawił. Dzień 3 thumb|270px|Stormblade'y okazały się bardzo przydatne przeciwko utwardzanym bunkrom. 12 kompania czołgów ciężkich 61.Regimentu pancernego posiadała jedynie 3 maszyny tego typuZ rozkazu Lorda Zuehkle ofensywa trwała nadal. Teraz jednak atak miał być skoncentrowany na południu w kierunku sektorów 51-41 oraz 52-41. Rozkaz ataku przyznano 11 korpusowi szturmowemu. Wkrótce czołgi przejechały przez linie kriegan i ruszyły przez ziemię niczyją. Za nimi jechały masywne Gorgony, każda przewożąca 50 ludzi gotowych do ataku w każdej chwili. Przez wcześniejsze kontrataki wróg utrzymywał jedynie zniszczoną linię, pooraną lejami po pociskach. Cienka linia nie mogła wytrzymać ciężaru 11 korpusu. Wkrótce zostanie zmiażdżona przez czołgi oraz hordy wyskakujących z Grogon gwardzistów. Wczesnym przed południem czołgi i piechota zaatakowały. Wydawało się, że przełom destabilizujący cała linię frontu był blisko. Nie miało to przyjść łatwo, ponieważ wrodzy dowódcy wiedzieli o wyłomie dokonanym przez 291. Regiment. Przygotowywali się do kontrataku, Leman Russy, Chimery, Basiliski i Medusy a nawet eskadra dwunastu niszczycieli czołgów były ukryte hangarach. Posuwający się stanowczo naprzód krieganie napotykali coraz większy opór. Wkrótce kriegańskie czołgi zostały zaatakowane i zmuszono je do odwrotu. Kontratak obrońców dał im pożądany efekt, krieganie pospiesznie wezwali ostrzał artyleryjski kierowane na wrogie maszyny. Atak został zatrzymany. To był kolejny fałszywy alarm. Jednak z innych sektorów nadchodziły lepsze wiadomości. 3. Regiment oblężniczy osiągnął cele w sektorze 62-48 nałożone mu na ten dzień. Teraz Regiment ten gormadził siły by zaatakować czwartego dnia. Kompanie pancerne 14 Regimentu zostały dodane do jutrzejszego ataku. Dzień czwarty i kolejne... thumb|270px|Kriegańskie czołgi operujące na ziemi niczyjej Połacie ziemi zdobyte przez trzy poprzednie dni nie mogły być teraz oddane. W wielu sektorach nadal trwały ciężkie walki, żołnierze walczyli zaciekle do końca. Przez trzy dni poniesiono jednak bardzo duże straty i 88. Armia była bardzo osłabiona. Bardzo "pogruchotała" się przy przełamaniu drugiej linii obrony. Nowe Regimenty 46 linii wykrwawiły się podczas ataku, 469. Regiment został zmasakrowany, jednak udało się osiągnąć zamierzony cel. Rezerwy 88. Armii stanowiły teraz niedobitki z pierwszych dni ofensywy połączeni w oddzielne jednostki. Na nowym froncie zaciekłe bitwy miały trwać przez następne trzy dni. Nad ziemią unosiły się tumany dymu i kurzu ograniczając widoczność nieraz nawet do 100 metrów. Nie dało się normalnie walczyć w takich warunkach, prędzej czy później jedna ze stron musi odpuścić. Podczas gdy dowódcy kompanii bili się o pobliskie tereny rozmach ofensywy zdawał się zanikać. Kurczyły się zapasy amunicji, zwłaszcza do ciężkiej artylerii. Kompanie zostały zmniejszone do rozmiarów plutonów, plutony zostały zmniejszone do rozmiarów drużyn. Ofensywa szalała już 7 dni a nadal nie było widać żadnego przełomu, przynajmniej do 122822.M41. W 122822.M41. pułkownik Atlas z 468. Regimentu (była to nowa jednostka nie uczestniczące jeszcze w żadnej bitwie) przypuścił atak na sektor 57-50. Przekazał swych oficerów plan konkretnego ataku zamiast chaotycznego biegu naprzód. Pułkownik zgromadził wszystkie kompanie artylerii by wspierały atak. Zgromadził także dodatkową amunicję dla swoich dział z zapasów korpusów 46 linii. Atlas zamierzał przeprowadzić nocny atak. Artyleria rozpoczęła by ostrzał w mciemnościach podczas gdy jego ludzie czołgali by się by dotrzeć jak najbliżej wrogiego okopu. Ostrzał artylerii miał przygwoździć obrońców do ziemi co miało zapobiec wykryciu ludzi Atlasa, który zamierzał poprowadzić ich osobiście. Jego kompanie miały leżeć płasko na ziemi przez całą noc aż do pierwszych promieni słońca, kiedy ostrzał kregiańskich dział przeniósł by się nieco dalej. Ludzie Atlasa byli by na tyle blisko by nie dać wrogowi czasu na reakcję i ostatecznie zajęliby okop by atakować dalej. Dowództwo Regimentu początkowo nie zgodziło się na ten atak, ponieważ uważali, że prawdopodobieństwo zauważenia kriegan było zbyt duże. Atlas jednak przekonał ich, że jego artyleria powali wrogów na ziemię a jeśli atak sie nie powiedzie straty będą minimalne. W końcu otrzymał zgodę. W 124822.M41. ciemną nocą Atlas i jego ludzie wyszli z okopu i pełzli po ziemi niczyjej. Nad głową przelatywały im pociski wystrzelone ze wszystkich dział Regimentu oraz samodzielnych kompanii artyleryjskich. Krieganie zbliżali się do wroga, ten jednak ich nie zauważył. Obrońcy twardo trzymali się swoich kryjówek. Atakujący byli już zaledwie 100 metrów od wrogiej pozycji kiedy ogień artylerii skoncentrował sie bezpośrednio na linii frontu. Natychmiast Atlas podniósł sie z ziemi, trzymając w jednej ręce miecz w drugiej pistolet laserowy rozkazał zaszarżował na wrogi okop, który już zdawał się upadać. Wielu obrońców nawet nie zdążyło wyjść ze swych kryjówek zniszczonych granatami. Ci, którzy wyszli próbowali uciekać widząc że przegrali bitwę zanim się zaczęła. Oszołomiona załoga jednego z bunkrów zniszczonego pociskiem poddała się bez choćby jednego wystrzału. Pułkownik rozkazał swym ludziom by biegli za nim, podczas gdy on szarżował wzdłuż okopu. Biegł przed siebie aż zobaczył przed sobą mrożące krew w żyłach monstrum. Wielki, wściekły, potężniej postury naszprycowany, zmodyfikowany Ogryn stał naprzeciw pułkownika. Jako broń dzierżył obosieczny młot. Błyskawicznie uderzył Atlasa miażdżąc mu kości klatki piersiowej. Ciało dowódcy zostało wyrzucone na sześć metrów w powietrze. Wściekła bestia ruszyła przez okop zabijając każdego na swojej drodze, w końcu Ogryn został powstrzymany zatrzymany skoncentrowanym ogniem granatników. Bez względu na śmierć dowódcy druga fala ataku ruszyła mijając pierwszą i nagle coś się skończyło. Daleko przed krieganami nie było bunkrów, drutu kolczastego, ścian, barykad. Nic nie stało na drodze 468. Regimentowi do przyszłych ataków. Druga linia obrony została przerwana. Sukces 468. Regimentu dotarł do dowództwa i wkrótce siły niezbędne do poszerzenia wyrwy zostały wysłane. Pierwsza dotarła bateria wyrzutni quad ciągnięta przez Centaury. Wyrzutnie zostały szybko rozmieszczone by zatrzymać desperackie próby kontrataku. Więcej oddziałów przybyło na drugą linię, masy gwardzistów przewożone Gorgonami, ciężkie działa. Jeźdźcy Śmierci galopowali przez zdobytą lukę skręcając na zachód i wschód by zaatakować wroga od tyłu. Zupełnie jak po pierwszym przełomie mającym miejsce prawie 8 lat temu, druga linia rozsypała sie jak domek z kart. Tak jak poprzedni wrogie pozycje były nie do utrzymania więc ten zebrał co sie da i wycofał się, pozostawiając samobójczą straż tylną by lekko opóźnić wrogi przemarsz. Wiele Reginetów parło naprzód nie napotykając żadnego oporu. 468. Reiment miał za cel zająć strefę mieszkaniową numer 2 i wkrótce zaangażowany był w walkę na ulicach. Regimenty po jego lewej i prawej okrążyły strefę zamykając drogę ucieczki. Ci, którzy nie umknęli na czas zostali wybici co do jednego. thumb|270px|Kriegańskie pozycje przed wewnętrznym pierścieniemTeraz nie można było przypuścić szybkiego ataku na wewnętrzny pierścień. 88. Armia była przetrzebiona, zbyt słaba by rozpocząć kolejną ofensywę na silne wrogie pozycje. Potrzebne były nowe czołgi, nowe działa, nowi ludzie. Koszt przełomu był bardzo wysoki. Teraz krieganie znów rozpoczęli budowę siatki okopów sięgającą coraz dalej i dalej. By dosięgnąć dzisiejszych pozycji potrzeba było 9 lat wojny. 9 lat rzezi okropnym polu bitwy, niewiele jest tak okrutnych w całym Imperium. Ponad 4 miliony gwardzistów zginęło na Vraks, jednak cel był już w zasięgu ręki. Linia frontu poraz kolejny została ścieśniona co oznaczało, że koncentracja dział i ludzi była jeszcze większa. Ponad to cytadela znajdowała sie już w zasięgu dział Earthshaker. W jej wnętrzu przywódcy zdrajców patrzyli na zbliżające się kriegańskie oddziały, jednak Xaphan sie tym nie przejmował. Apokalipsa była tutaj, rzeź musi być kontynuowana. Szaleniec nie przejmował sie porażką czy zwycięstwem, dbał jedynie o śmierć i zniszczenie. Arkos, który stał się najbliższym doradcą Kardynała zapewnił go, że nie wszystko jest jeszcze stracone. Wielu sojuszników było gotowych dołączyć do rozlewu krwi na Vraks. Gdyby Xaphan kontynuował walkę został by z pewnością nagrodzony przez mrocznych bogów. Tak więc pozwolił Arkosowi działać a ten natychmiast wezwał do siebie swych czarnoksiężników. Rozpoczęli krwawą ceremonię, która miała sprowadzić pomoc bogów chaosu bezpośrednio do cytadeli. Krieganie umacniali swoje linie, kiedy na niebie zaczęli dostrzegać dziwne zjawiska. Horyzont był czerwony od niewyjaśnionych świateł, dziwne, nienaturalne dla miejscowej pogody chmury zaczęły gromadzić sie na niebie. Ogromna czarna chmura burzowa unosiła sie bezpośrednio nad cytadelą by wkrótce zmienić sie w wir szalejący w wyższych partiach atmosfery. Po 9 latach wojny Krieganie ją wygrywali, jednak Oblężenie Vraks zapowiadało się na coś znacznie gorszego niż przewidywano... Przez pływy Spaczni Obrońcy Vraks potrzebowali posiłków, toteż Arkos rozkazał czarnoksiężnikom Legionu Alfa wysłać przez Spacznię sygnał psioniczny. Była to wiadomość, która miała przywołać na Vraks starych sojuszników. Niektórzy z Marines Chaosu skupionych wokół Oka Terroru usłyszeli obietnice mordu i krwi. Wkrótce mieli skupić się wokół Vraks jak ćmy, niesieni jedynie rządzą zadawania bólu i śmierci. Natura Spaczni była jednak przeciwko nim. Wokół Oka Spaczni cały czas szaleją niestabilne i nieprzewidywalne burze Osnowy. Słudzy tych, którzy kształtują energię Chaosu jednak się tym nie przejmowali. Jeżeli wolą Bogów jest wylądowanie w jakimś odległym systemie lub czasie, niech tak będzie. Potężne starożytne okręty, noszące "blizny" setek bitew po raz kolejny weszły w Osnowę. Większość z nich stanowiły statki piratów i renegatów stworzone do rajdów na ludzkie kolonie lub słabo bronione konwoje. Jednak wśród tych, którzy odebrali wiadomość byli także ci najgroźniejsi, Marines ze zdradzieckich Legionów Wielkiej Krucjaty. Arkos opisał im Vraks jako miejsce warte podróży, tak więc przybyli. Przybywa flota Chaosu Stacja obserwacyjna DM498-066 jest jednym z wielu takich obiektów skupionych wokół Oka Terroru. Na każdej z nich jest znajduje się chór astropatów, którzy przekazują wiadomości o każdej anomalii czy ruchu statków nieprzyjaciela. Na Vraks chór został zniszczony, astropaci zostali zabici co do jednego przez uczniów Xaphana, jednak sąsiednie systemy cały czas odbierały sygnał z każdej ze stacji. Wrażliwe czujniki Osnowy stacji DM498-066 wykryły ruch kilku dużych, niezidentyfikowanych statków w jej pobliżu, czyli daleko od standardowych tras patrolowych. Astropaci przekazali wiadomość gdzie trzeba i po kilku tygodniach dotarła do najwyższego dowództwa Armady Scarus. Podejmując ciche działania dowódcy wysłali grupy patrolowe do systemów, które mogły być prawdopodobnym miejscem przeznaczenia wrogich okrętów. Kilka krążowników zostało zaalarmowanych i postawionych w gotowości. Nawet statki Kosmicznych Marines zostały zaalarmowane by mogły być szybko wezwane w razie potrzeby. Zawsze przezorni na temat jakiegokolwiek ruchu wokół Oka Grozy ludzie z Ordo Malleus sekretnie przygotowali własną misję w celu zdobycia informacji. Wysłano nieważny, zupełnie nieistniejący w publicznych zapisach statek na lot w jedną stronę. Mały, operowany jedynie przez zautomatyzowanych serwitorów oraz jednego pariasa statek był nie do namierzenia przez Spacznię, jednak posiadał bardzo silne urządzenia komunikacyjne. Miał poszukiwać tajemniczych statków i przekazać informacje o ich lokalizacji. Misja Inkwizycji powiodła się, statek namierzał pozycje wrogich okrętów aż dotarł do szalejących burz Osnowy i kontakt został zerwany na zawsze. Okazało się, że były to rzeczywiście okręty sił Chaosu, łączące się w zwartą grupę. Wyglądało na to, że wroga flota szykuje się do ataku, jak na razie z powodzeniem zidentyfikowano 30 statków. W portach, bazach i okrętach dowodzenia całej Armady Scarus widniały nadchodzące wiadomości astropatyczne. Statkom rozpoznania oraz jednostkom patrolowym dano nowe rozkazy. Wielkie okręty stołeczne wyruszyły z portów, w tym kręt flagowy armady - potężny pancernik klasy Imperator Constantin Valdor. Flota przygotowywała się na akcje mającą zakończyć zuchwałe panoszenie się wrogiej grupy w imperialnej przestrzeni kosmicznej. Imperialna Flota w systemie Vraks thumb|270px|Lord Bellerophon - trzon sił obrony planetarnej Vraks Od pierwszego transportu, który przybył na Vraks wraz z częścią 88. Armii minęło 10 lat. Od tamtego czasu na powierzchnię planety cały czas ściągały konwoje, przewożące rekrutów, amunicję, żywność bezpośrednio z Krieg. Statki transportowe potrzebowały ochrony, więc imperialne statki cały czas stacjonowały w systemie Vraks. Eskorta złożona ze szwadronu fregat klasy Miecz podróżowała wraz z transportowcami z i do Krieg, a także zapuszczała się na granice systemu by bronić go przed piratami. Szwadronami dowodził Kontr Admirał Rasiak z czcigodnego okrętu klasy Lunar. Okręt ten nosił nazwę Lord Bellerophon ''(załoga nazywała go pieszczotliwie Wielki Drab), wielki statek odstraszał piratów. Siłą ognia przewyższył większość statków obcych, renegatów a nawet większości zdradzieckich Legionów. Statek został oddelegowany z floty na potrzeby kampanii. Był to potężny statek, jednak przez 10 lat mała flota blokująca Vraks podupadała. Część statków została oddelegowana, pozostałe trzy statki potrzebowały remontów i uzupełnień. Jedynie monitory obrony pozostawały w dobrym stanie. Zapotrzebowanie na okręty wokół Oka Terroru zawsze było wysokie, więc dowództwo Armady Scarus rozkazało powrócić ich okrętowi by jego kapitan mógł zająć się pilniejszymi obowiązkami. Przez 10 lat samozadowolenie zdążyło opanować członków floty w systemie Vraks. Nikt nie spodziewał się tutaj ataku, zwłaszcza w sile mogącej zagrozić obecnej obronie. We wszystkich raportach Kontr Admirał Rasiak zdawał się być przekonany, że transporty udające się na Vraks znajdują się w bezpiecznych rękach. Wkrótce miał zmienić zdanie. Pierwsza bitwa o Vraks ''"Oczekuje się od was, byście zawsze zachowywali się ''w ''sposób właściwy do wielkich obowiązków i tradycji chwalebnej i zaszczytnej floty Imperatora. Nasze rozkazy nie wymagają niczego więcej. Zajmujcie się tylko swoimi obowiązkami panowie." - Kontr Admirał Rasiak przed pierwszą bitwą o Vraks Rasiak także otrzymał wiadomość o działaniach wrogiej floty. Teraz wreszcie oszacował siłę siedmiu statków znajdujących się pod jego komendą. Cierpiały na niedostatek ludzi a kapitanowie mniejszych okrętów cały czas donosili o awariach. Miał za mało siły ognia by wiele zdziałać przeciwko wrogim jednostkom. Potrzebował więcej personelu na swoich statkach, więc zwrócił się do członków Munitorum znajdujących sie obecnie na Vraks. Jego oficerowie i bosmani zeszli na powierzchnię planety by szukać ludzi w korpusach robotniczych. Podczas ostrych rozmów z biurokratami Administratum, którzy tracili cennych pracowników, członkowie floty nalegali, że flota ma pierwszeństwo przed Administratum. Tak więc wielu spośród korpusów robotniczych zanim się o tym dowiedzieli, byli już zamustrowani na okrętach na orbicie, ich imiona widniały na listach załogi poszczególnych statków. Wkrótce ci ludzie znaleźli się pod ostrym wzrokiem dowódców zespołów artyleryjskich lub zaangażowani w porządki na pokładzie, które wymagały bardziej siły niż umiejętności. Rasiak rozkazał także rozpocząć przegląd wszystkich frachtowców w systemie. Konwój z zapasami obecnie znajdował się w fazie rozładunku, statki kontr admirała nie miały więc dostępu do placówek naprawczych w porcie kosmicznym. Masywny frachtowiec Izra Mors ''właśnie kończył rozładunek i został powołany do służby. Nie był to statek stworzony do walki, jednak posiadał wystarczająco dużo dział by móc samemu się bronić, więc jego kapitan znów znalazł się we focie Rasiaka. Było jeszcze pięć frachtowców w systemie, dwa z nich nadawały się do walki trzy pozostałe miały za mało siły ognia. Szwadron frachtowców znalazł się pod dowództwem syna kontr admirała - porucznika Maiusa Rasiaka. Trzy nie nadające się do walki statki dowódca kazał ogołocić z dział i ludzi pozostawiając na nich jedynie kilku ochotników. Miały zostać wyładowane po brzegi ładunkami wybuchowymi po czym Mistrz Artyleri zamienił by każdy z nich w jedną wielką bombę. Ładownie zostały zapełnione, rdzenie plazmowe gotowe do przeciążenia. Załogi statków miały wyszukać dobre cele i zdetonować ładunki powodując znaczne zniszczenia. Załogi miały opuścić jednostki przed bezpośrednim kontaktem, jednak Rasiak wiedział, że jedynie kilku ochotnikom udaje się wyjść cało z takich misji. Podczas przygotowań wysłano szwadron Exuo, złożony z 3 fregat klasy Miecz, na krańce systemu w poszukiwaniu wrogich jednostek. Miały zaalarmować główną flotę, jednak powrócić do niej na pełnej prędkości by wraz z nią bronić się przed najeźdźcami. Obrona kosmiczna Vraks była na miejscu. Na przedzie znajdował się ''Lord Bellerophon, z którego Rasiak miał dowodzić bitwą. Za nim, po ich powrocie, miał znajdować się szwadron Exuo a za nimi monitory obrony. Były to toporne statki, których systemy były ustawione na wspieranie siły ognia niż napędu. Ich prędkość wyznaczała szybkoćć całej linii obrony. Za nimi były dwa uzbrojone frachtowce. Na prawdę słaba flota, jednak Rasiak zrobił co mógł. Wkrótce ku swoim obawom otrzymał wiadomość od szwadronu Exuo o trzech wrogich okrętach klasy Niewierny. To byli tylko zwiadowcy, więc Rasiak nie ścigał ich, nie chciał stracić własnych. Statki przeskanowały obronę Vraks i wycofały się. Sześć dni później w 054823.M41. szwadron Exuo zlokalizował 14 innych statków i natychmiast wycofał się na główną pozycję. Rasiak wydawał właśnie ostatnie wytyczne i zacytował fragment z dzienników wojny Imperialnej Floty. Wtem Lord Bellerophon ''uruchomił wszystkie systemy i zaczął razem z innymi jednostkami wychodzić z orbity. Exuo powrócił na pozycje, ominął działa obrony planetarnej (wiele znajdował się jeszcze w rękach zdrajców) i zajął ustalone miejsce. Rasiak planował poruszać się w zwartym szyku, za zasłoną z torped posuwali by się naprzód strzelając ze wszystkiego co mają. Miał wysłać 3 samobójcze frachtowce w nadziei, że spowodują wystarczająco dużo zniszczeń, by mądrzej dla jego floty było nacieranie niż wycofanie się. thumb|270px|Mapa bitwy o VraksWkrótce przybyła flota Chaosu a Rasiak i jego oficerowie w milczeniu patrzyli na monitory. Dowódca kazał skoncentrować czujniki na wrogim statku dowodzenia. ''Lord Bellerophon ''był na prawdę ogromnym statkiem, posiadał ogromną siłę ognia, jednak przed nim stało coś jeszcze potężniejszego. Przed nim znajdował się okręt klasy Profanator lub coś równie wielkiego. Okręty te były legendą wśród oficerów Armady Scarus, jedne z największych statków jakie kiedykolwiek zbudowano posiadały wystarczająco dużo siły ognia by równać z ziemią miasta. Statek Rasiaka nie mógł się z nim równać, kontr admirał uświadomił sobie, że zginie a jego flota przepadnie. Kapitan jednego ze statków przekazał mu wiadomość o ruchach wroga, ten jednak się wahał, jego odwaga chwiała się. Rasiak wiedział, że dziś dołączy do swych przodków, jednak nie zamierzał ucztować razem z nimi wstydząc się przed nimi. Odzyskał odwagę i rozkazał odpalić wszelkie torpedy jakie mają, potężne wibracje przeszły po statku, torpedy poszły. Wrogie statki podjęły manewry wymijające, pierwsza nie trafiła we wrogi okręt dowodzenia - ''Serce Anarchii, druga rozbiła się o jego tarcze próżniowe. Trzecia została zniszczona przez ogień z okrętu, czwarta miała awarię i wybuchła w otwartej przestrzeni. Piąta prawie trafiła w zwinny statek typu Bogożerca, szósta natomiast trafiła w drugiego Bogożercę. Torpeda musiała naruszyć jeden z reaktorów plazmowych, ponieważ zaczęto odpowietrzać plazmę. Statek zaczął wkrótce dryfować ażw końcu rozerwał się na kawałki. Wtedy Serce Anarchii ''otworzył ogień. ''Lord Bellerophon ''przyjął obrażenia, jednak na razie były one minimalne. Rasiak kazał zbliżyć siędo wrogiej floty i wkrótce przestrzeń między statkami zaroiła się od bombowców i myśliwców. Hałas robił się coraz głośniejszy, pociski tak duże, że dziesięciu ludzi musiało je nieść ładowane do dział wylatywały z hukiem w stronę wroga. Przegrzane systemy były gorliwie chłodzone między strzałami. Temperatura na każdym statku rosła. ''Serce Anarchii ''odzierało statki z osłon, statek klasy Miecz Exuo-4-2 został trafiony. Cała załoga mostku zginęła kiedy trafione pociski oderwały mostek od kadłuba. Na dolnych pokładach szalały pożary. Pierwszy reaktor wybuchł powodując wielkie zniszczenia. Dwa uzbrojone frachtowce cały czas były w walce, jednak nie miały już osłon, doki płonęły a załoga poniosła ciężkie straty. thumb|270px|Lord Bellerophon przyjmuje bezpośrednie trafienie od Serca Anarchii''Lord Bellerophon także był uszkodzony. Jego działa uszkodziły ciężki transporter Zguba Aharonu i zniszczyły kolejny statek typu Bogożerca. Na statku Rasiaka panowały pożary, większość generatorów osłon została wyłączona z powodu przeciążenia. Jeden reaktor plazmowy został zniszczony strzałem z makro działa. Wiele doków zostało odciętych, statek miał dwa poważne naruszenia kadłuba, jednak wciąż walczył. Flota Chaosu także poniosła straty, jednak Rasiak zauważył dwa bezczynne wrogie okręty. Była to straż tylna, jednak gdyby włączyły się do walki, mogły by z łatwością wykończyć jego statek. Rasiak miał zniszczoną większość przyrządów komunikacyjnych i nie wiedział o nadchodzących posiłkach. Armada Scarus wysłała pomoc na Vraks, grupa krążowników Mahzur pod dowództwem kontr admirała Titusa Mahzura prowadzona przez okręt klasy Gothic Consul Thracii ''wraz z okrętem klasy Dominator o nazwie ''Orion oraz starożytnym statkiem Covenanter ''jako wsparcie (wspierał ich także szwadron eskortowców) leciały na pełnej prędkości w stronę bitwy. Oczywiście flota Chaosu zauważyła ich jako pierwsza i słudzy mrocznych bogów podjęli odpowiednie działania. Rasiak i Mahzur dobrze się znali, awansowali z tej samej klasy oficerskiej na Cypra Mundi. Mahzur zamierzał skupić się na flocie Chaosu, pozostawić siły Rasiaka ich własnemu losowi. Chciał odciąć wrogim jednostkom drogę na powierzchnię planety. Dwa wrogie okręty zaatakowały nowo przybyłych. Statek klasy Rzeź ''Upadłe Słońce ''oraz drugi okręt klasy Wyniszczenie ''Ferrum Invictus ''otworzyły ogień. Mahzur nie chciał być spowolnionym jednak nie mógł zignorować ataku. Rozkazał statkowi ''Orion ''oraz szwadronowi eskortowców by zatrzymać wrogie statki, podczas gdy dwa pozostałe okręty leciały by w stronę Vraks. Mahzur zaryzykował podziału swych sił. W między czasie Rasiak rozkazał swoim siłom się przegrupować. Na szczęście ''Serce Anarchii ''i ''Zguba Aharonu ''wolały udać się na Vraks by wyładować żołnierzy. Okręt ''Krwawy Świt ''odwrócił się w stronę ''Izra Mors, by zaatakować szponami strachu. Wtedy właśnie Rasiak rozkazał by jego trzy okręty-bomby weszły do akcji. Miały trzy cele:'' Krwawy Świt'' oraz dwa okręty zmierzające ku powierzchni. Pierwszy został zniszczony przez ciężki ostrzał. Drugi został zniszczony niedaleko od Serca Anarchii. Trzeci uderzył w Zgubę Aharonu, który był wyładowany 10 tysiącami czcicieli Chaosu, mutantów, bestii i wszelkiego innego ścierwa. Wywołało to potężną eksplozję, do której dołączyły się wkrótce reaktory plazmowe. Transportowiec uderzył w tylne pokłady statku. Wkrótce stracił sterowność i zaczął spadać w stronę planety. Na mostku wyznawcy Chaosu rozpaczliwie próbowali odzyskać kontrolę. Uszkodzony statek wchodząc w atmosferę był wystawiony na potężne przeciążenie, lecz z pewnością bogowie byli teraz ze swymi sługami i kadłub przetrwał zabójczą podróż. Statek uderzył w powierzchnię robiąc wielki krater. Zastanawiano się czy jakikolwiek statek mógł przetrwać coś takiego. Z pomocą najgorszego nieszczęścia: tak. Na razie nie wiadomo było czy ktokolwiek z załogi przeżył. Oficerowie na Lordzie Bellephoronie ''mieli bitwę do wygrania i nie mogli sobie zaprzątać tym głowy. Podczas gdy ''Zguba Aharonu ''spadała Serce Anarchii za pomocą szponów strachu wysyłał oddziały na Vraks. Mahzur wiedział, że była za późno aby to powstrzymać, jednak chciał zniszczyć statek, zasłużył by na najwyższe zaszczyty we flocie. Za nim ''Orion ''i jego eskorta walczyły w dwoma statkami wroga. Między statkami latały myśliwce a burty jęczały kiedy strzelały masywne działa. Dwa eskortowce zostały zniszczone. Pierwsza została po prostu rozdarta na dwoje skoncentrowanym ostrzałem, większość doków drugiego statku zostały przebite, wielu marynarzy zostało wessanych w głębię kosmosu a statek zmienił się w kolejny wrak. Wkrótce sam ''Orion ''znalazł się w niebezpieczeństwie kiedy ''Ferrus Invictus ''miał rozpocząć abordaż. Nie można było pozwolić na zajęcie statku. Mahzur rozkazał odwrót, statki uciszyły swoje działa i wkrótce uciekły z systemu. ''Izra Mors został stracony. Dzielnie walczył, jednak nie mógł równać się z Krwawym Świtem. ''Rozpoczął się abordaż i na imperialnym statku rozpoczęła się krwawa jatka. przez około godzinę toczyła sie zacięta walka o przetrwanie. Załoga ''Izra Mors ''nie miała jednak szans, wrogów było o wiele więcej niż ich. Wielu poddawało się, by być potem niewolnikami i żyć przerażającym, okrutnym życiem pod pokładami ''Krwawego Świtu. Kapitan przypuścił kontratak, jednak został zmiażdżony przez przewagę liczebną. Statek został wzięty jako nagroda dla zdrajców. Rasiak widział walkę okrętów Mahzura i chciał coś zrobić. Miał jeszcze jedną fregatę i dwa frachtowce. Kazał kapitanom zdać raporty o uszkodzeniach, a te nadeszły jak powódź. Rasiak miał już rozkazać kapłanom maszyny, aby znaleźli jeszcze troche mocy dal silników, dział i generatorów mocy, gdy nagle uderzyła w nich niezauważona torpeda. Nie wiadomo skąd się wzięła, jednak uszkodziła napęd jego statku. Rasiak wysłał wiadomość o tym, że zamierza wycofać się ze względu na uszkodzenia. Consul Thracii ''oraz ''Covenanter ''były zdane na siebie. Wróg miał jeszcze cztery statki, podczas gdy Imperium miało jedynie dwa. Kapitan ''Covenatera poprosił o pozwolenie na wycofanie się z walki ze względu na tak niekorzystną sytuację. Mahzur zgodził się, jednak on nie zamierzał się wycofać. Nie chciał wracać do bazy z podkulonym ogonem, zniszczenie Serca Anarchii ''było jego jedyną szansą na powrót w chwale. Mahzur uważał, że Rasiak go zdradził, zawiódł jako oficer. Wkrótce ''Consul Thracii ''znalazł sie w polu ostrzału i przyjmował obrażenia z każdej strony. Prawie wszystkie generatory osłon zostały zniszczone, okręt był poważnie uszkodzony. Mahzur wiedział, że nie dostaną sie do swojego celu. Rozkazał aresztować kapitana przez komisarza okrętowego i przejął bezpośrednie dowództwo nad okrętem. Do dziś na Cypra Mundi ludzie kłócą sie czy był to akt szczytem odwagi czy głupoty. Nie wydano rozkazu by opuścić okręt, jednak wkrótce zaczęły wylatywać z niego kapsuły ratunkowe. Niektóre zostały przechwycone przez wrogie statki, inne leciały w stronę Vraks razem z lądownikami sił Chaosu. Bitwa została przegrana. Flota Imperium straciła jedenaście statków, w tym wartościowy statek ''Consul Thracii, trzy frachtowce, ciężki frachtowiec Izra Mors. Lord Bellerophon ''poniósł ciężkie obrażenia i miną całe lata zanim będzie mógł powrócić do służby. ''Orion ''także był mocno uszkodzony, jedynie ''Covenater ''wyleciał z systemu w miarę cały. W rezultacie przegranej bitwy flota Chaosu przejęła całkowitą kontrolę nad systemem. Statki mogły teraz bez problemu wyładować ładunek w postaci Berserkerów Khorna, w tym niesławnych berserkerów Skallathrax oraz berserkerów z bandy Przyjmujacy Czaszki mistrza wojny Zhufora Krwawego Grabieżcy. Podobno był zaufanym porucznikiem Abaddona Profanatora. Z ''Ferrus Invictus ''na powierzchnię Vraks zeszła duża liczba Żelaznych Wojowników. Ich wiedza o oblężeniach bardzo pomoże obrońcom. Przegrana bitwa kosmiczna będzie dużo kosztować kriegańskie Regimenty. Przyjdzie im słono zapłacić za porażkę floty. Zapłacić we krwi. Przełamując zastój "''Dla tych ludzi, po "Vraks", nie może być nic." - Komisarz Oblonsk, 19. Regiment oblężniczy. Największa przeszkoda W 124822.M41 druga linia obrony została przełamana, a przed Krieganami rozciągała się już ostatnia. Front miał teraz długość zaledwie 150km. jednak przełamanie go nie miało pójść łatwo. Trzecia linia obrony była szeroka na 8km w głąb terenów obrońców. Większość z zabezpieczeń na ostatnim punkcie oporu zostało dodanych jeszcze za czasów Imperium, kiedy architekci zmuszeni chronić cenne zasoby, dodawali coraz więcej i bardziej wymagających systemów obronnych. Stanowiły je dobrze umiejscowione bunkry, okopy, wzmocnione stanowiska artyleryjskie połączone z umocnionymi redutami. Pod ziemią znajdował się labirynt bunkrów i kryjówek a przed linią obrony nie mogło oczywiście zabraknąć tysięcy pułapek przeciw czołgowych i pól minowych. Na dodatek trzecia linia obrony była wspierana przez silosy laserowe (miały być one celem priorytetowym dla imperialnej artylerii, jednak silosy zostały zaprojektowane z myślą przetrwania bombardowania orbitalnego, więc ostrzał nie miał przynieść większych efektów), które wprawdzie były częścią obrony przeciwlotniczej, jednak z łatwością mogły namierzać kriegańskie jednostki naziemne. Ponadto siły Xaphana miały niemal 10 lat by poznać swojego wroga i jeszcze bardziej umocnić swoje pozycje. Za linią obronną wznosił się mocny mur obronny, a za nim na szczycie wulkanicznego wykopu wznosiła się cytadela - najważniejszy punkt strategiczny na całej Vraks. Dowódcy 88. Armii wiedzieli, że stoją naprzeciw największej przeszkody. Mieli zamiar przełamać ją przez zdobywanie wysokim kosztem małych połaci terenu, następnie przebić się przez mur, a jeśli ten został by zniszczony, cytadela nieubłaganie padłaby. Niewielkie zyski Lord Dowódca Zuehkle dostał 12 lat na odzyskanie Vraks. Miał pełne wsparcie Munitorum, cały czas dostarczającego mu niezbędnych zasobów i uzupełnień. Plan kampanii był bardzo szczegółowy, potwornie prosty i starannie określony. Zuehkle wiedział, że ma tylko 3 lata na zakończenie wojny. Czas nie był po jego stronie, a oficerowie go otaczający nie wierzyli, że 3 lata wystarczą na zakończenie działań wojennych. Mimo wszystko nikt nie zastanawiał się nad tym, co by się stało, gdyby skończył im się czas. Oczywiście oznaczałoby to porażkę, ponieważ intensywność działań wojennych nie została by utrzymana wdg. wcześniejszych założeń. Priorytet zaopatrywania i uzupełnień przesunąłby się na inną strefę wojny, a 88. Armia ugrzęzłaby w wojnie, której nie mogłaby wygrać. Xaphan o tym nie wiedział, ale gdyby wytrzymał jeszcze 3 lata, przetrwałby trwającą od 9 lat nawałnicę. Zdrajcy mogli tego dokonać, ponieważ mimo iż obrońcy także doświadczyli okrucieństwa wojny pozycyjnej, wciąż mieli wystarczająco dużo ludzi i zapasów by prowadzić wojnę totalną. Lord Zuehkle dobrze wiedział, że czas działa przeciwko niemu. Postanowił on, że wszczęcie kolejnej ofensywy jest teraz priorytetem 88. Armii, jednak dowódcy z Vraks donieśli mu, że jest to niemożliwe, ich Regimenty potrzebują czasu by uzupełnić straty i wrócić do stanu umożliwiającego dalsze działania wojenne. Po ostatniej ofensywie straty w ludziach i sprzęcie były oszałamiające. Rozpoczęcie kolejnego mocnego uderzenia było bezcelowe, i przyniosłoby tylko więcej strat w zamian za zerowe zyski. 18 Regimentów 88. Armii musiały najpierw wkopać się głęboko w ziemię i powoli odzyskiwać siły. Przeprowadzano niewielkie najazdy, nękano wrogie pozycje ogniem artylerii, jednak ofensywa na pełną skalę była aktualnie niemożliwa, a w między czasie wróg przygotowywał się na kolejny cios. Kiedy rozwiały się wszelkie na dzieje na natychmiastowy atak, Korpusy Śmierci otoczyły 3 linię obrony szczelnym kordonem, wykopując okopy na tyle długie, że sięgały one drugiej linii obrony. Dzięki temu nie musieli korzystać z dróg serwisowych między własnymi pozycjami, na drogi te cały czas spadały pociski artyleryjskie. Atak na grań trupów (078823.M41) thumb|270px|Kriegańskie działa prowadzą ostrzał pośród kłębów dymuW sektorze 558-470 468. Regiment, który utrzymywał prawą flankę korpusów 46 linii stanął przed niełatwą sytuacją taktyczną. Dokładnie przed nimi była niewielka grań a na długości całego ich frontu biegła wzdłuż płytkich dolinek. Dowództwo 88. Armii rozkazało ruszyć naprzód i zdobyć przyczółek, z tego sektora bowiem odbiegał szereg innych grani, z których wróg miał świetne pozycje artyleryjskie i obserwacyjne, zapewniające widoczność na kilka kilometrów w każdym kierunku. Rozkazano atak na wzniesienie, które gwardziści w swej ckliwości nazwali Granią trupów. Niezdolni do wykonania ataku na pełną skalę dowódcy 468. mieli zamiar powoli poruszać się naprzód, zmuszając wroga do stopniowego wycofywania się, podczas gdy Regimenty na skrzydłach 468. wykonały by własne ataki zaczepne, aby zapobiec przysłaniu posiłków na drogę głównego natarcia. Atak miał rozpocząć się na froncie o długości 4km. 5 kompani miało zaatakować w pierwszej fali, dwie były trzymane w rezerwie. Kolejne dwie miały wspierać lewą flankę Regimentu. Żadna z tych jednostek nie była w pełni sił, niektóre nie miały nawet połowy stanu osobowego. Ponadto do ataku przydzielono czołgi z 72. kompanii, jednak w dniu natarcia były dostępne jedynie 4 Leman Russy. Głównym wsparciem miała być artyleria. Wszystkie działa 468. korpusu w liczbie 360 miały wspierać natarcie piechoty, jednak wiele z nich było mocno zużytych a przez długotrwałą eksploatację większe działa traciły na celności. Na początku ataku działa miały pokryć ziemię niczyją zasłoną dymną, a broń ciężka taka jak działka automatyczne miały strzelać nad głowami swoich kolegów, by przydusić do ziemi wrogie pozycje. Na szczycie grani wróg silnie się okopał, na lewo od linii ataku znajdowały się umocnienia i wzmocnione pozycje strzeleckie określone jako fort C-585, oraz inny umocniony punkt nazwany Redutą Pogrzebową. Do ataku wyznaczono 31. 33. 53. 54. oraz 68. kompanię piechoty. 31. Kompania miała za zadanie oczyścić Redutę Pogrzebową, ''a 54. miała trudne zadanie zdobycia fortu, miała być jednak wspierana przez dostępne maszyny, w tym dwa ciężkie czołgi Macharius wysłane z kompanii rezerwowych by pomóc przy ataku. Bombardowanie rozpoczęło się w 078823.M41, wielkie pociski pojazdów Bombard spadały na wrogie pozycje przygważdżając zdrajców do ziemi. Dowódca 54. kompanii kapitan Fodor patrzył jak ziemia niczyja wypełnia się gęstym dymem. Nadszedł czas na atak i sierżanci wyszli wraz ze swymi ludźmi z okopu, a obok piechoty ruszyły czołgi. Kiedy zniknęli z pola widzenia a kriegańskie działa ucichły, odezwała się wroga artyleria. 33. kompania została zatrzymana przez ogień ciężkich bolterów i iglicownic, ludzie chowali się w lejach po bombach a dowódca był już dawno martwy. 31. posuwała się w kierunku ''Reduty, jednak między ludźmi zaczeły spadać pociski zapalające, przedzierające się przez mundur i skórę, przez co plutony naprzodzie zostały zatrzymane. W centrum ataku pod ciężkim ostrzałem czołgając się płasko na ziemi 52. kompania powoli posuwała się naprzód. 54. kompania nieubłaganie, pod ciężkim ostrzałem nadal prowadziła natarcie, stracono już dwa Leman Russy, z czego jeden został jedynie unieruchomiony i zdążył wystrzelić w stronę fortu wszystkie pociski. Jeden z Machariusów także został unieruchomiony, podczas gdy drugi przyjmował na siebie coraz więcej i więcej uderzeń. 65. powoli wspinała się na grań, a w okopach frontowych czekały dwie kompanie rezerwowe, oraz kompania Jeźdźców Śmierci, w każdej chwili gotowych by poszerzyć jakikolwiek wyłom. Bitwa trwała już cały dzień, kiedy 53. dotarła do wrogich pozycji oczyszczając je granatami i bagnetami. Potrzebowano więcej ludzi by utrzymać tę pozycję, toteż wysłano kilka plutonów oraz kilka wyrzutni quad, te drugie jednak zostały zatrzymane przez wrogi ogień. Wszystkie Centaury zostały zniszczone, a działa stały opuszczone na ziemi niczyjej. thumb|270px|Maszyny Macharius oraz Leman Russ gotowe do wypchnięcia sił wrogaWróg szybko przypuścił kontratak i dotarł do straconego okopu. Wywiązała się walka wręcz, walczono bagnetami, toporami, mieczami, nożami i gołymi rękami. Zdrajców było wielu więcej i szybko odzyskali pozycję. Przed fortem C-585 zasłona dymna podniosła się już wysoko, jednak niebo nad Vraks stało się bardzo ciemne, co groziło jedną z tutejszych intensywnych ulew. Zza dymiącego, zniszczonego Machariusa kapitan Fodor obserwował wrogie pozycje, próbując naprowadzić na nie ogień swoich moździerzy. Po Machariusie przeszła ciężka seria, a jeden pocisk uderzył w hełm kapitana, ten na szczęście wytrzymał uderzenie. Kiedy Fodor stracił równowagę i usiadł na ziemi, drugi Macharius wypalił ze swych sprzężonych dział bitewnych w jeden bunkier, zamieniając go w gruzy. Dowódca postanowił, że już dosyć czekali. Wraz ze swymi ludźmi mijali krater za kraterem i zbliżali się do wrogich linii. Wkrótce Krieganie wrzucali do okopów granaty oczyszczając je z szaleńców, jednak zdrajcy wciąż bronili się w bunkrach. Fodor wiedział, że wystarczy niewiele więcej ludzi i atak się uda. Kiedy obejrzał się na swojego operatora voxu, ten był w powietrzu, a jego nogi zostały oderwane od ciała kiedy wszedł na minę. Dowódca podczołgał się do jęczącego z bólu radiooperatora i poprosił rezerwy o wsparcie. Żołnierze drugiej fali jeszcze otrzymywali dodatkowe sztuki amunicji i granatów kiedy doszedł do nich pilny rozkaz ataku. Szybko wyszli z okopów o popędzili przez ziemię niczyją. Kiedy dotarli do Fodora, ten od razu podniósł wszystkich ludzi jakich miał i rozkazał atak na fort. Poprowadził cześć ludzi na bunkier trafiony pociskiem Machariusa, tym z tyłu rozkazał wrzucać granaty do mijanych okopów i dziur. Kiedy znalazł się przed bunkrem wezwał drużynę z miotaczem ognia, by ta oczyściła fortyfikację. Kiedy bunkier wypełnił się dymem i krzykami zdrajców, dowódca wraz ze swymi ludźmi natychmiast weszli wypełnionego dymem wnętrza i dobili kilku ocalałych. Fodor został ranny w nadgarstek, jednak odmówił powrotu z zajętej pozycji i rozkazał umocnienie zdobytego bunkra. Padł pierwszy bunkier fortu i wkrótce miały paść kolejne. Ocalały, masywny Macharius wdarł się na zdobyte terytorium, którego teraz miał strzec. 54. kompania osiągnęła cel, i zdawało się że ma odpowiednie siły by go utrzymać. Kiedy wieść o sukcesie w forcie C-585 rozeszła się, wznowiono zatrzymane ataki. Ludzie kapitana Fodora oczyszczali okopy przed nimi, więc wrogi ogień prowadzony na inne kompanie zmalał. Wkrótce dowódców doszły raporty o zdobyciu celów 31. i 52. kompanii. Spadając pośród błyskawic thumb|270px|Szpony Strachu wystrzelone w kierunku VraksKiedy kompanie 468. zajmowały swoje cele niebo ponad nimi zachmurzyło się i pociemniało jeszcze bardziej, po czym rozpętała się jedna z tutejszych intensywnych burz. Kiedy raz po raz błyskawice rozświetlały niedawno przez Kriegan zajęte wzgórza, Szpony Strachu oraz inne rodzaje lądowników wystrzelone z Serca Anarchii zaczęły spadać na powierzchnię Vraks. Kiedy pokłady startowe na okrętach kosmicznych Chaosu opustoszały, działonowi zwrócili broń statków w kierunku planety rozpoczynając tym samym ostre bombardowanie orbitalne już zniszczonej powierzchni. Krieganie w swych okopach i głębokich kryjówkach poczuli na własnej skórze niewyobrażalną siłę ognia okrętów kosmicznych. Kiedy ostrzał dosięgnął ziemi pod wpływem wysokich temperatur skały zmieniały się w szkło a spadające pociski z marko-dział po prostu wyrywały wielkie kawały ziemi, rozrywając przy tym skały. Korpusy nie miały nic, czym mogłyby odpowiedzieć na taki ostrzał, żadna z ich baterii nie mogła powstrzymać takiego wroga. Okopy były niszczone jednym trafieniem, najcięższe działa wyrzucane w powietrze. Ze zdobycznego, na wpół zniszczonego bunkra kapitan Fodor obserwował całą sytuację. Na tle czarnego nieba, pośród błyskawic i spadających pocisków, w stronę powierzchni leciała masa lądowników. Każdy ciągnął za sobą ogon z płomieni, skutek po wejściu w atmosferę. Kiedy od ziemi do nieba ciągnęły się łańcuchy ognia, zza chmur wyskoczył wielki pocisk. W miejscu gdzie uderzył w ziemię wzniosła się wielka chmura w kształcie grzyba, Fodor zobaczył ją szybciej niż usłyszał. Jego główny okop także został trafiony, na szczęście nie przez jeden z tych wielkich pocisków, upadł na ziemię pod wpływem fali uderzeniowej. Ogień dział statków Chaosu zamilkł kiedy lądowniki dotknęły ziemi, większość sił wylądowała na linii frontu wokół 3. linii obrony. Berserkerzy z band Pożeraczy Światów, Berserkerów ze Skallathrax oraz Skulltakers atakowali z niewyobrażalną furią każdego wroga jakiego spotkali. To nie był atak frontalny a na taką okoliczność Krieganie nie byli przygotowani. Większość sił znajdowała się na linii frontu, więc wkrótce wiele pozycji artylerii zostało opanowanych przez zdrajców, bunkry dowódców zmieniły się w miejsca wypełnione krwią i kawałkami ciał. Starannie opracowana strategia wojny pozycyjnej nie mogła teraz pomóc gwardzistom otoczonym ze wszystkich stron. Raporty o atakach dochodziły z odległych sektorów, które wydawało się są poza wrogim zasięgiem. thumb|270px|Krieganie obserwują niespodziewany wrogi desantW forcie C-585 kapitan Fodor i jego ludzie zostali znienacka zaatakowani przez Berserkerów z bandy Skulltakers, każdy z nich był zimnokrwistym, szalonym mordercą cierpiącym nienasycony głód krwi. Wyszedłszy z lądowników popędzili wprost na wrogie okopy, oczyszczając je z gwardzistów. Rozgorzałą desperacka walka o przetrwanie, Krieganie jednak nie mieli żadnych szans. Nie walczyli już ze zwykłymi śmiertelnikami, których wolę łatwo jest złamać, stali teraz przed nimi psychopatyczni Kosmiczni Marines prowadzeni przez swych niezrównoważonych Bogów. Kapitan rozkazał zbiórkę, jednak wielu jego ludzi już wycofywało się przez ziemię niczyją. Z ocalałego Machariusa otworzono ogień ze wszystkiego co miał, jednak zdrajcy wspięli się na czołg i wyrwali włazy. Wrzeszczącą załogę wyciągnięto na zewnątrz. Berserker jedną ręką uniósł walczącego dowódcę, zabił go ciosem topora, po czym krzyknął w niebogłosy i poszukał następnej ofiary. Fodor bronił się w bunkrze wraz z garstką ludzi, podczas gdy wokół niego reszta żołnierzy została wycięta w pień. Jego ludzie strzelali z pozostałych otworów strzelniczych a przez wyrwę w ścianie wdarł się jeden Marine Chaosu. Jeden z gwardzistów z bliskiej odległości strzelił do niego z melta karabinu, zmieniając jego pancerz w dymiący żużel. W bunkrze wybuchł granat, potem następny i następny, wypełniając pomieszczenie gęstym dymem. Pod taką osłoną wróg wdarł się do środka, ryk toporów łańcuchowych rozdarł powietrze, ściany pokryły się krwią. Ranny w rękę Fodor złapał miecz w drugą i włączył się do walki, jego cios został jednak zablokowany, topór łańcuchowy wbił się głęboko w jego ramię i kapitan padł oszołomiony na podłogę. Wkrótce bunkier padł, leżały w nim rozerwane ciała, głowy Kriegan ułożono w krwawy stos a podłoga była śliska od ściekającej ze ścian krwi. Poważnie ranny Fodor zaczął się czołgać w poszukiwaniu ucieczki, jednak został uniesiony w górę w potężnym uścisku. Ledwie świadomy patrzył w złowrogie oczy Berserkera, jego hełm był pokryty niezrozumiałymi runami. Uścisk na szyi wzmocnił się, a topór łańcuchowy zaryczał. Jedno szybkie cięcie pozbawiło kapitana głowy. Niespodziewany atak odepchnął 468. Regiment. Zdrajcy odzyskali Grań Trupów. Kontrofensywa w 61-47 (158823.M41) thumb|270px|Ciężki czołg Macharius ze 101. RegimentuNagły atak Marines Chaosu wprowadził zamieszanie wśród kriegańskich Regimentów i zmienił postać Oblężenia Vraks. Wróg mógł teraz atakować z każdej strony, daleko za imperialnymi liniami, pojedyncza linia frontu nie była już jedynym polem walki a cała wojna miała stać się bardziej płynna. Niektóre z tych niespodziewanych ataków udały się, w niektórych miejscach jednak gwardziści obronili swoje pozycje. Ponadto wróg nie posiadał jeszcze ciężkiego sprzętu, dzięki któremu mógł by całkowicie zmiażdżyć siły Imperium, tak więc po doznanym szoku Korpusy Śmierci miały czas by się otrząsnąć. Cięższe uzbrojenie miało jednak niedługo znaleźć się w transportach na powierzchnię, a na osłabione odcinki frontu miały połakomić się oddziały zdradzieckiej milicji. Problemem dowódców Korpusów była utrata inicjatywy. Wcześniej to oni decydowali gdzie ma zacząć się bitwa, teraz jednak tylko się bronili, próbując utrzymać zdobytą wysokim kosztem ziemię. Największym problemem całej 88. Armii było jednak zerwanie linii zaopatrzeniowych. Zapasy na Vraks były znaczne, lecz nie mogły być już uzupełniane z powodu floty Chaosu na orbicie. Zadawano sobie pytanie "Jak długo armia będzie zdolna walczyć z cały czas malejącymi zapasami?", na które sztab Lorda Zuehlke starał się odpowiedzieć. Kiedy oficerowie rozpoczęli swoją pracę, wieść o nadchodzącej katastrofie doszła do najwyższego dowództwa Segmentum Obscurus na Cadii. Kiedy groźba fiaska 10 letniej kampanii stała się realna, wszczęto śledztwo, aby dojść co poszło nie tak. Sprawa prowadzona była przez wysokiego rangą Adepta z Departamento Munitorum Istara Ornusa, który miał możliwość usunięcia dowództwa kampanii gdyby wina leżała po stronie sztabu. Wiadomość o zbliżającej się klęsce dosięgła by wkońcu Munitorum na Terrze a być może potem samych Wielkich Lordów Terry. Skutkiem ich gniewu było by zakończenie karier wielu oficerów, zostali by oni wcieleni do karnych legionów, lub wysłani by wspomóc wysiłki zatrzymania rosnącego zagrożenia ze strony Tyranidów na wschodnich krańcach galaktyki. Po wdrożeniu śledztwa uszy Kriegan doszły kolejne złe wieści, nadchodziło do nich kolejne zagrożenie. Okręt Chaosu Zguba Aharonu ''rozbił się daleko za imperialnymi liniami na płaskowyżu Chaylia. Wielu heretyków zginęło podczas katastrofy, jednak większość przeżyła. Najgorszym faktem była obecność na statku strasznych machin wojennych, w tym Tytanów z Legio Vulcanum. Tytany pochodziły jeszcze z Herezji Horusa, te które przetrwały jego porażkę schroniły się w Oku, by dołączać do Czarnych Krucjat i innych ataków przeciwko Imperium. thumb|270px|Super ciężki czołg Baneblade podczas kontrofensywy w sektorze 61-47Nowa armia miała 160 kilometrów nieosłoniętego przez nikogo terenu. Korpusy 1. linii dostały wiadomość o wrogim zgrupowaniu kiedy przekraczały ciemny wąwóz Mora, w drodze do sektora 60-53. Regimenty zwrócone były tyłem w stronę wroga, więc dowódcy musieli działać szybko by móc stawić czoła wrogowi. Obowiązek ten spadł na 101. Regiment z 11. linii korpusów szturmowych. Kompanie miały masowo wycofać się z linii frontu, wzmocnione czołgami z innych Regimentów miały przeciwstawić się nadciągającej armii. 101. zaczął się przemieszczać w 119823.M41, wróg okupował teraz część drugiej linii obrony. Sytuacja była bardzo niekorzystna, zdrajcy atakowali od przodu a z tyłu grozili całkowitym odcięciem korpusów 1. linii. Wszystko zależało od 101. Regimetu, jego porażka srogo kosztowała by armię. W 158823.M41 bitwa rozpoczęła się, kolumny czołgów Macharius i Leman Russ jechały przodem, za nimi ciągnęło się kilka łowców Tytanów typu Shadowsword oraz Stormblade. Dalej szła piechota oraz holowano lekkie działa. Przed Krieganami oprócz Tytanów i Marines Chaosu byli także różnej maści podludzie, zwierzoludzie, piraci, mutanci itp. Dowódcy korpusów 1. linii wraz z towarzyszącymi im komisarzami wspięli się na niewielkie wzniesienie, aby móc obserwować przebieg bitwy, czekali aż na horyzoncie pojawią się potężnej postury maszyny śmierci. Ogromne maszyny jednak nie pojawiły się jako pierwsze, ku zaskoczeniu Kriegan na vraksjańskim niebie zmaterializowały się samoloty heretyków. Nurkowały, zawracały i niszczyły po kolei imperialne czołgi. Kiedy wyczerpały amunicję zniknęły tak niespodziewanie jak się pojawiły. Pomimo swoich strat czołgi nadal jechały do przodu. Dowódcy maszyn widzieli już błysk z wielkich, otwierających ogień dział Tytanów. Napotkali już pierwszą piechotę a za nią widać było wzbijany w powietrze pod wpływem pracy gąsienic pył. Imperialne Centaury zatrzymały się, działa zostały obrócone, obsadzone i szybko rozpoczęły ostrzał. Kriegańskie czołgi zaczęły napierać na wrogą piechotę, Chimery zaczęły płonąć, jednak imperialne maszyny weszły w zasięg broni tytanów. Czołgi próbowały odpowiadać ogniem, pociski jednak zatrzymywały się na tarczach próżniowych. Jeden Shadowsword wystrzelił, jednak nie przebił się przez osłony. Tytan zemścił się za to, wystrzelił uszkadzając broń czołgu, co groziło wybuchem całej maszyny. Część załogi, która przeżyła uderzenie w główne działo uciekła z płonącej maszyny. Od strony lewej flanki zbliżały się Land Raidery, Vindicatory i Predatory, był to gwóźdź do trumny już załamanego Kriegańskiego ataku. Bitwa trwała już 2 godziny kiedy rozkazano wycofać się. Rezerwowe kompanie czołgów ruszyły naprzód, by 101. zyskał nieco więcej czasu na wycofanie. Atak 101. zakończył się porażką, stracono około 70 czołgów, w tym 11 maszyn super ciężkich, utracono 27 dział nie licząc piechoty oraz ciągników. Odwroty i porażki thumb|270px|Mapa działań podjętych podczas natarcia wrogiej armiiNieudana próba zatrzymania wroga oznaczała, że pierścień wokół 3. linii obrony po prostu nie mógł zostać utrzymany. Korpusom 1. linii rozkazano natychmiast opuścić swe pozycje i kierować się na zachód. Prawa flanka niegdyś szczelnego pierścienia była teraz opuszczona a korpusom 19. linii rozkazano pełnić rolę tylnej straży, by uratować inne Regimenty. Było to oczywiście wyrokiem śmierci, ponieważ z przodu żołnierze mieli nacierającą armię, a z tyłu nieprzekraczalny wykop Demusa. Rozkazano im walczyć do ostatniego, aby inni zyskali nieco czasu. 3. 5. i 15. Regiment opuściły swe okopy i skierowały się na północny zachód w 163823.M41 gdzie znajdowały się teraz korpusy 30. linii, którym także kazano się wycofać i zająć pozycję w zrójnowanej strefie mieszkaniowej numer 2. Zostaną później wzmocnieni korpusami szturmowymi. Po porażce 101. Regimentu setki tysięcy maszyn i ludzi było teraz w ruchu, wykopując nowe okopy i zajmując pozycje. Krieganie musieli teraz stawiać czoła wrogowi atakującemu nie z jednego, a z wielu kierunków, sytuacja wyglądała fatalnie we wschodnich sektorach. Szasna na zajęcie fortecy w określonym czasie zniknęła, jak dym zgaszonej świecy. Na krańcu porażki ''"W służbie Imperatora, Korpusy Śmierci zapłacą każdą cenę" '' ''- Lord Marszałek Arnim Kagori Nowe dowództwo Raport o ciężkiej sytuacji na Vraks dosięgnął uszu Lorda Militant Obscurus na Cadii. To on zdecydował o rozpoczęciu oblężenia i to on miał teraz ratować sytuację. Pierwszym krokiem było uprawnienie prefekta Istara Ornusa do zmiany dowództwa 88. Armii. Wieść o jego natychmiastowej dymisji nie wstrząsnęła Lordem Zuehlke. Nie obawiał się o swój dalszy los, ponieważ był pewien, że osoba o jego doświadczeniu i randze nie zostanie tak po prostu usunięta. Nawet nie wiedział, że został już przeniesiony do sztabu 7003. Armii Gwardii Imperialnej, która mobilizowała siły do zatrzymania ataków ze strony Orków pod wodzą Wielkiego Despoty z Dregruk. Karę za porażkę mieli ponieść podkomendni Zuehlke. Tych, których nie przeniesiono gdzie indziej, zdegradowano i wcielono do karnych legionów lub placówek dowództwa polowego na wschodnich krańcach galaktyki, borykających się z rosnącym tyranidzkim skażeniem. Oznaczało to tyle co wyrok śmierci, ponieważ niewielu wracało z kampanii przeciwko tej rasie obcych. W dowództwie 88. Armii powstała pustka, którą trzeba było zapełnić. Wielu potężnych ludzi chciało wykorzystać nadarzającą się okazję. Na kardynalnym świecie San Artorus, wysocy rangą przedstawiciele Eklezjarchatu uznali, że za porażki podczas kampanii odpowiada brak wiary. Według nich wojna powinna toczyć się przede wszystkim o odzyskanie bazyliki Św. Leonis oraz znajdujących się tam relikwii a mogły tego dokonać jedynie siły Eklezji. Mogli zapewnić wsparcie walczącym na planecie, jednak potrzebowali własnego dowódcy. Z prośbą jego wyznaczenia zwrócono się do Konklawy Scarus z Ordo Hereticus, którzy mieli Inkwizytorów gotowych do przejęcia dowodzenia. Byli oni w stanie objąć władzą całą 88. Armię i wcielić ją do Inkwizycji, stawiając Inkwizytora na czele każdego Regimentu. Dowodzenie 88. Armią miało być nagrodą, jaką wielu chciało uzyskać. Departamento Munitorum nie chciało nawet o tym słyszeć. Wiedzieli, że armia musi pozostać pod ich kontrolą, ponieważ to ich zapasy i ludzie są wysyłani na front. Prefekt Ornus ostrzegł adeptów Munitorum, że jeśli oni nie mianują własnego dowódcy, znaczenie kampanii może krytycznie spaść a zapasy nie będą już wysyłane w wystarczających ilościach. Najwyższy dowódca Segmentum od początku wiedział, że to do niego należeć będzie wyznaczenie następcy. Nie było oczywiście możliwym pogodzić wszystkich organizacji. Zamiast zaprzątać sobie tym głowę, Lord Militant Obscurus rozkazał swym najzagorzalszym przeciwnikom znaleźć nadającego się dowódcę. Wielu było niezadowolonych, 88. Armia miała pozostać pod stałą presją, by zmienić tory przebiegu kampanii; Eklezjarchat wciąż naciskał, jego wojska zostały wstrzymane do tego czasu aż dzięki wpływom udowodniono, iż są one niezbędne na Vraks. Lord Militant ostatecznie wybrał na nowego dowódcę 88. Armii marszałka Arnima Kagori - zdolnego generała z imponującą ilością zwycięstw. Zupełnie jak jego poprzednik wywodził się z rodziny o długiej historii służby na wysokich stanowiskach Gwardii Imperialnej. Był także człowiekiem rygorystycznym i miał kilka pomysłów co do prowadzenia tej wojny. Podczas długiego oblężenia miasta-ula Thetis dowodząc 13. Palladiusańskim Regimentem oblężniczym wyszedł z kampanii zwycięsko. Właśnie to zadecydowało o mianowaniu go nowym dowódcą armii. Kagori miał już plany co do oblężenia Vraks. Najpierw zamierzał przebić się przez blokadę na orbicie planety i szybko wysłać nowe siły, by odciążyć oblężone Kriegańskie Regimenty, po czym ustanowić i zabezpieczyć nowe linie zaopatrzeniowe. Przybycie Kagoriego na Vraks oznaczało wielką zmianę. Należał on do tych ludzi, którzy uważali że kampania trwa już o wiele za długo. Według niego Krieganie dotychczas wykonali dobrą robotę wyczerpując wroga, teraz był czas aby większą ilością sił zmiażdżyć wroga raz na zawsze. Siły mające rozluźnić sytuację zostały zebrane szybko. Najpierw zwrócono się do rządzących planetą Lucjusz. Ten świat kuźnia był silnie powiązany z Krieg i dostarczał wielu materiałów potrzebnych na czas oblężenia. Potrzebowano przede wszystkim Tytanów, by poradzić sobie z wrogimi odpowiednikami. Czcigodni władcy Lucjusza zgodzili się, Legio Astorum - Gońcy Spaczni zostanie wysłane by wspomóc działania wojenne. Przygotowano maszyny do bitwy, odprawiono rytuały i załadowano prosto na transportowce. Po drugie potrzebowano więcej ludzi, toteż linie produkcyjne na Krieg ruszyły pełną parą by odpowiednią ilość zapewnić. Szczególnie potrzebowano inżynierów, więcej niż wcześniej. Po trzecie Imperialna flota miała zapewnić bezpieczeństwo linii zaopatrzeniowych, dodać do walczących sił eskadry myśliwców. Toporne oblężenie wkrótce miało zmienić się w wojnę totalną, z użyciem niemal wszelkich dostępnych w Imperium środków. Ostatnie tchnienie 19. (735823.M41) thumb|270px|Apostołowie zarazy nie tylko walczą z wrogiem, lecz także zatruwają atmosferę gdziekolwiek się pojawią. Posiłki które były już w drodze na Vraks nie mogły w żaden sposób zmienić losu 19. Regimentu znajdującego się między młotem a kowadłem. Kowadłem był nieprzekraczalny wykop Demusa, młotem zaś Marines Chaosu. Poświęcenie Regimentu było konieczne, aby uratować korpusy 1. linii, jednak było to znikome pocieszenie. Mieli się niedługo zmierzyć z odrażającymi wyznawcami Nurgle'a Władcami Rozkładu oraz Apostołami Zarazy. Wyznawcy boga rozkładu także przybyli na Vraks i zastali planetę, która przypadła im do gustu. Ciała leżały nie pochowane na zniszczonej ziemi, w powietrzu unosiły się choroby z rozkładających się ciał. Poddani Nurgle'a uwielbiali takie pole bitwy, a planeta od razu wydała się żyzna dla jego wyznawców. Od początku wojny Kriegańscy dowódcy przypuszczali, że siły Xaphana są w posiadaniu zakazanej broni. Według danych Vraks była bezpiecznym magazynem dla broni chemicznej, zapomnianej już tysiące lat temu. Wzięto pod uwagę, że po udanej rewolcie wpadły w ręce Xaphana, co było jednym z głównych powodów dla których to Kriegańskie Regimenty zostały wyznaczone do tej kampanii. Najgroźniejszą bronią chemiczną ze wszystkich składowanych na Vraks była Trimethylina-Phthaloxyic-Teriut zwana po prostu TP-III. Była to potworna mieszanka wyjątkowo trujących i żrących gazów. Gaz o zielonkawym kolorze był śmiertelnie groźny, jeśli znalazł się w układzie oddechowym zabijał w mniej niż 30 sekund. TP-III mógł niemal w mgnieniu oka wypalić ciało człowieka do kości a w większych ilościach mógł nawet przeżreć metal i pancerz. Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu, chociaż wsparli siły naziemne zdrajców, tak naprawdę osłabili pozycję Xaphana jako władcy Vraks. Jego nowi sprzymierzeńcy nie mieli zamiaru słuchać jego rozkazów, tak więc był po prostu ignorowany. Nie miał żadnej kontroli nad istotami mającymi własne cele. Nawet Arkos nie przejmował się Xaphanem, w końcu czym było dla niego malutka rebelia kardynała. Wszystkie zdradzieckie bandy Chaosu, które przybyły na Vraks miały jeden cel: zniszczyć siły imperialne, jednak każdy miał inne plany jak to zrobić. Plugawe siły Nurgle'a po przybyciu najpierw zebrały wszystkie swe siły w jedno miejsce po czym starannie wybrali swoje pierwsze ofiary. Ich pierwszym celem miał być 19. Regiment, nie była to klasyczna wojna, walka nie miała nawet specjalnego przeznaczenia, gwardziści mieli po prostu być celem eksperymentu. Marines zarazy mieli zamiar na nich użyć TP-III, było to częścią ich planu zmienienia Vraks w okropny świat zarazy i bólu. Ponadto chcieli pokazać śmiertelnikom Xaphana, że prawdziwą naturą wszechświata jest rozkład i tylko to należy czcić. thumb|270px|Ostatnia linia obronyPierwszy atak zaczął się w 711823.M41 kiedy do imperialnych okopów zbliżała się zielonkawa, nienaturalna chmura. Krieganie przez lata byli trenowani przeciw takim właśnie atakom, jednak przeciwko gęstym skupiskom TP-III ich ochrona przeciwgazowa nie okazała się zbyt skuteczna. Gaz przeżerał ich maski, palił skórę a sprzęt natychmiast korodował. Kiedy ubrania niemal całkowicie się rozłożyły nieszczęśni gwardziści byli całkowicie odsłonięci na okropny gaz. Palił on płuca co powodowało okropną śmierć, piana wypływała ludziom z ust i nosów. Jednak tam gdzie skupiska gazu były mniejsze, Kriegańskie maski zdały egzamin. Niestety pod wpływem ataku chemicznego całe plutony zmieniły się w papki lepkiego ciała. Wtedy rozpoczął się atak, naprzód ruszyły Predatory i Land Raidery, dotarły do pierwszych okopów prawie nie napotykając oporu. Trudno było uwierzyć, że odrażające stojące teraz przed Krieganami monstra kiedyś były dumnymi Kosmicznymi Marines. Mimo swego odrażającego wyglądu nie stracili nic ze swych umiejętności, atakowali z bezwzględnością Adeptus Astartes i zaczęli wskakiwać do okopów. W walce wręcz gwardziści mimo swego treningu i niezłomnego morale, nie mieli szans przeciwko Marines Zarazy. Ci niemal nie czuli bólu i wydawali sie nie do powstrzymania. Bagnety miały problemy z przebiciem pancerza wspomaganego, a zdrajcy z łatwością przebijali wrogie hełmy swoimi długimi nożami. Krieganie walczyli dzielnie, żaden inny Reigment nie mógłby wytrzymać ataku gazowego i serii z bolterów tak dobrze, jednak nie mogli wytrzymać długo. Dowódcy plutonów wezwali ostrzał artylerii na własne okopy, tym samym pociągając za sobą część zdrajców. Potem zaatakowali członkowie zdradzieckiej milicji, wlewając się do okopu jak fala przypływu. Land Raidery przejeżdżały przez okopy miażdżąc każdego kto w nich pozostał. Zapadła noc, walki jednak nie ustały. Pułkownik Keled, dowódca 19. złożył raport, że utrzyma się jeszcze przez 1 dzień, aż jego Regimnent zostanie zniszczony. Walczyli jednak jeszcze przez 3 dni, cały czas sie cofając. Kontakt urwał się w 735823.M41 kiedy zgasło ostatnie światło oporu. Wyznawcy boga rozkładu zmasakrowali cały Regiment. Sektory 61-44 oraz 62-44 zmieniły się w trujące miejsca, w których bawiły się różne potwory. Widziano tam dziwne bestie wypatrujące kogokolwiek z okopów i kryjówek, istoty z koszmarów pełzały i krzyczały w straconych sektorach. Krieganie nauczyli się, że gdziekolwiek pojawił się gaz tam zaraz rozpocznie sie atak. Dla Marines Nurgle'a nie liczyła się wygrana czy przegrana wojny, chcieli oni jedynie siać zarazę i choroby, zmienić Vraks w dom dla istot, które z chęcią szerzyły by wszelkie plagi wśród ludzkości. Druga bitwa o Vraks Kiedy daleko od miejsca przeznaczenia zbierano posiłki w jedno miejsce, ludzie na powierzchni Vraks musieli mierzyć się z coraz większymi siłami. Ich strategia polegała jedynie na oszczędzaniu wszelkich zapasów i zaciekłej obronie do ostatniego człowieka. Jedynym celem było utrzymanie się do czasu przybycia posiłków. Kiedy liczba żołnierzy i amunicji kurczyła się, spychani coraz dalej Krieganie naprawdę byli na krańcu porażki. Jednak Marszałek Kagori nie chciał zawieźć swoich ludzi i nieprzerwanie pracował nad uratowaniem sytuacji. W 084824.M41 flota składająca się z transportowców i statków eskortujących rozpoczęła podróż na Vraks. Dowódcy okrętów cały czas mieli przed oczami zagrożenie ze strony wrogiej floty i przyjęli do wiadomości sromotną porażkę bitwy Rasiaka. Pierwszym krokiem podjętym przez Armadę Scarus było wysłanie do systemu Vraks najszybszych okrętów w celu wykonania rekonesansu. Niszczyciele klasy Kobra ze szwadronu Ithica - najszybsze okręty we flocie - wyruszyły do systemu, wykryły jednak tylko wraki i skały. Powróciły do dowództwa floty i złożyły raport o ciszy panującej wokół Vraks. Nikt nie wiedział gzie są okręty Chaosu i gdzie jest Serce Anarchii. Być może statki czają się w polu asteroid a może odleciały w pobliże Oka. Tak naprawdę większość floty Chaosu opuściło system, aby szukać nowych ofiar, jednak Serce Anarchii pozostał, teraz jak drapieżnik krążył po systemie w poszukiwaniu nieostrożnych wędrowców. Imperialny konwój był prowadzony przez przez 2 krążowniki klasy Luna. Na przedzie leciał Diuk De Walle a jako straż tylnia służył Generał Dyhane, ''oprócz nich eskorta liczyła jeszcze 8 fregat klasy Miecz. Serce Anarchii oraz jego eskorta czekały w polu kosmicznego złomu, ich wszystkie systemy były wyłączone więc statki okazały się niewidoczne dla imperialnej floty. Kiedy statki Imperum znalazły się w zasięgu, na statkach Chaosu zakotłowało się, niewolnicy zostali zaciągnięci do dział, długo nie nadwyrężane reaktory plazmowe protestowały przy dużych poborach energii, załoga pospieszyła na stanowiska. Niespodziewanie największy ze statków otworzył ogień i dwa imperialne eskortowce rozsypały się na kawałki, pierwsza salwa wbiła się mocno w osłony ''Diuka De Walle, druga zaś zniszczyła silniki na sterburcie, jeden wyładowany paliwem transportowiec został unieruchomiony i dryfował wśród zgiełku bitwy. Diuk De Walle ''odpowiedział najpierw sporadycznie, później działa strzelały coraz szybciej i celniej. ''Generał Dyhane puścił salwę z luków torpedowych i ruszył do przodu. Transportowce ani na chwilę się nie zatrzymały, doleciały do Vraks, będąc cały czas na muszce wrogich okrętów. Kosztowało to konwój dwa transportowce. Torpedy wywołały pożary na'' Sercu'', statek jednak nie poddał się. Generał zbliżył się i z burty odezwała się salwa. Głowny okręt Chaosu był mocno uszkodzony, a jej ofiara już doleciała na powierzchnię Vraks. W dodatku walczyła z dwoma wielkimi okrętami. Zdrajcy zdecydowali się uciec. Skutkiem nagłego ataku na imperialny konwój była utrata 4 fregat, dwóch transportowców oraz poważne uszkodzenie Diuka De Walle. Kapitan rozkazał opuścić statek, którego jak się okazało nie dało się już naprawić. Pożarów na dolnych pokładach nie gaszono, miały one bowiem dokończyć robotę, której nie skończył Serce Anarchii. Pożary szalały przez tygodnie i kolejny wrak krążył w systemie. Mimo wszelkich strat transport dotarł na Vraks i zadanie zostało wykonane. Lądowanie posiłków thumb|270px|Porównanie rozmiarów, od lewej: Tytan klasy Warhound, Reaver oraz Gwardzista.Kiedy uszkodzony statek Serce Anarchii krążył po systemie, wsparcie 88. Armii przybyło w niemal całej okazałości. Wróg zdołał zniszczyć dwa transportowce, na szczęście jednak nie tknął tych, w których znajdowały się Tytany. Wkrótce te ogromne maszyny jak i tysiące ludzi, setki czołgów, setki ton amunicji, opuściły statki by dołączyć do wysiłku Kriegańskiej armii. Tytany klasy Reaver oraz Warhound z Legio Astorum dowodzone były przez czcigodnego Wielkiego Princepsa Randa Drauca. Na Vraks pojawiły się 22 wielkie maszyny zniszczenia, każda obleczona w sztandary, czarny symbol swego legionu oraz symbole imperialnego orła, którymi moderati oraz princeps chcieli prosto w twarz wyperswadować swoją przynależność i to, że oni nie upadną tak łatwo w szaleństwo ludobójstwa. 12 Warhoundów górowało zdaje się nad wszystkim, jednak nad nimi górowało 10 Reaverów. Teraz 88. Armia miała wystarczająco sił by nie tylko oprzeć się wrogim ciosom, ale samemu mocno przywalić. Ofensywa Kagoriego (249825.M41) thumb|270px|Tytan Reaver Pretorianin jako pierwszy dosięgnął wroga podczas ofensywy Kagoriego Lord Marszałek Arnim Kagori wraz ze swymi ludźmi długo planował podjęcie ataku. Zamierzał przeprowadzić wielką ofensywę, tym razem w celu odzyskania ziemi utraconej w 078823.M41, a następnie szturmu na ostatnią linię obrony i dotarcie do wielkiego muru zasłaniającego cytadelę. Każdy szczegół ataku był skrupulatnie organizowany i planowany, każdy korpus na całym froncie miał wytyczone zadania, przez co przygotowania trwały bardzo długo. Około jednego roku zajęło Kagoriemu przywrócenie nadwyrężonych Regimentów do pełnej sprawności. Każdy korpus obchodzili kwatermistrzowie, których zadaniem było wyposażenie każdego gwardzisty we wszystko co jest potrzebne do walki. Po raz kolejny rozlokowywano działa, na linię frontu przywożono tony amunicji oraz paliwa. Główną decyzją dowódcy było wysłanie do walki Legio Astorum, zwanego inaczej Gońcami Osnowy. Jego pozycja nie upoważniała go do wydawania rozkazów Randzie Drauca, ten jednak nie oponował. Tytany miały wspierać korpusy 12. linii, wszystkie Reavery i Warhoundy miały operować wraz z 143. 149. 150. oraz 158. Regimentami oblężniczymi. Miały być one także wspierane przez czołgi korpusów szturmowych 8. linii, w tym przez super ciężkie maszyny. Na linię frontu przybywało coraz więcej konwojów, a wraz z nimi miliony pocisków artyleryjskich, które miały spaść na wroga w bombardowaniu ciągnącym się przez tygodnie. Artylerzyści utrzymywali stały, spokojny rytm ostrzeliwania wrogich pozycji oraz linii zaopatrzeniowych, działa rozgrzewały się do czerwoności, a tłoki odrzutu odkształcały się po raz ostatni. thumb|270px|Drednot jednego z legionów Nurgle'a, na drugim planie Warhound z Legio VulcanumW 249825.M41 wszystko było gotowe. Ostrzał ustał, na całej linii frontu gwardziści z naostrzonymi bagnetami byli gotowi do spełnienia obowiązku. W sektorze 54-46 pułkownik Thyran rozkazał wystrzelić pojedynczą flarę, po czym niebo rozbłysło czerwonym blaskiem. Nadszedł czas. Gwardziści po raz kolejny wychodzili z okopów, za nimi jechały Leman Russy oraz ciężkie czołgi Macharius. Rand Drauca otrzymawszy rozkaz na pokładzie swego Pretorianina ''ruszył naprzód, podążały za nim inne maszyny z Legio Astorum. Wróg znowu otworzył ogień z moździerzy i dział artyleryjskich, wyglądało na to, że wojna prowadzona jest w taki sam sposób jak wcześniej, jednak tym razem atak nieubłaganie posuwał się do przodu. Tytany miażdżyły wszystko na swoje drodze, ich tarcze próżniowe raz po raz oświetlały ich wielkie sylwetki. W sektorze 54-45 wróg przy pomocy piechoty i czołgów kontratakował, na środku ziemi niczyjej rozegrała się bitwa na broń białą, jednak zdrajcy byli z góry skazani na porażkę, nie mogli powstrzymać marszu Legio Astorum. Samoloty także włączyły się do walki strasząc wroga wyciem potężnych silników i spadających bomb. Kiedy pierwszy dzień ofensywy minął Regimenty wspierane przez Gońców Osnowy donosiły o dużych postępach. 153. Regiment szybko dotarł do pierwszych wrogich okopów i oczyścił je ze zdrajców, nowe masy żołnierzy oraz czołgów napływały przez ziemię niczyją, podczas gdy Tytany wycofywały się na bezpieczną odległość. Tam gdzie do walki włączali się Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu Kriegańska piechota nie osiągała założonych celów. 5. Regiment był celem ataku broni chemicznej i poniósł ciężkie straty. Za pozwoleniem Kagoriego zastosowano własną broń chemiczną, nie dała ona jednak znaczących rezultatów. thumb|270px|88.Armia wsparta Tytanami brnie naprzódDrugi dzień zaczął się z większym nakładem na ataki z powietrza, jednak tym razem wróg wysłał własne lotnictwo i wkrótce Thunderbolty i Piekielne Ostrza wznosiły się wysoko by rozstrzygnąć między sobą pojedynek. W sektorze 57-48 dwie fale bombowców Maruder zrzuciły swój ładunek wprost na wrogie okopy. Z takim wsparciem 468. doniósł o dużych postępach a Lord Marszałek Kagori zauważył, że przyda się więcej eskadr bombowców. ''Pretorianin ''znów ruszył naprzód, raz za razem wystrzeliwał salwy rakiet we wrogie pojazdy. Kiedy niebo nad Vraks po raz kolejny rozświetlały błyskawice, Drauca wykrył nadciągające Tytany. Od razu wydał nowe rozkazy: maszyny Legio Vulcanum są teraz priorytetowym celem. Kiedy pod ich stopami szalała bitwa, Gońcy Osnowy mieli własną bitwę do wygrania. Turbo lasery i działa volcano otworzyły ogień, wyrzutnie rakiet szybko opustoszały, a sześciolufowe działa wystrzeliwały pocisk za pociskiem. Reaktory plazmowe po raz kolejny zostały poddane próbie, kapłani maszyny i serwitorzy robili co mogli by dodać im więcej energii, która zasilała osłony i działa. Kadłuby jęczały pod wpływem naprężeń. Wkrótce pancerze były wyszczerbione, rozdarte lub przypalone. Jako pierwszy upadł ''Invigila Alfa, ''zniszczony przez wrogą maszynę. Obracające się wielolufowe działo Reavera wystrzeliwało tysiące pocisków na minutę, dźwięk temu towarzyszący znany był moderati jako ''Śmiech Diabła, ''nie mogło jednak zapobiec rozładowaniu się tarcz. Wkrótce Reaver przyjął trafienie w mostek dowodzenia, nastąpił wybuch, który pochłonął całą załogę. Nieszczęśni moderati i princeps podłączeni układem nerwowym do systemów maszyny czuli jak płonie silnik i inne "narządy". Tytan zatrzymał się i już się nie poruszył. Skierowano na niego więcej ognia a ostatni ocalały kapłan maszyny nie mógł nic zrobić, padł na kolana modląc się do boga maszyny. Kiedy wieść o tej stracie dojdzie na Lucjusza, dla maszyny oraz każdego członka załogi zadzwonią masywne dzwony. thumb|270px|Ciężki czołg Malcador na ziemi niczyjejBitwa szalała cały dzień. Poniżej Krieganie walczyli uparcie, trudno było jednak posuwać się naprzód bez wsparcia Tytanów. Pojedynek miał trwać jeszcze przez dzień trzeci i czwarty. Piątego dnia walki kontynuowano, w tzw. ''młyn do mięsa ''obie strony wpychały coraz więcej ludzi, 143. posunął się najdalej docierając do sektora 54-45, gdzie Tytany miały skoncentrować swoje wysiłki. Po dokonaniu napraw i uzupełnień Drauca znów poprowadził swe maszyny naprzód, za nimi podążała Kriegańska piechota i czołgi. Po pięciu dniach nieustającej walki wroga linia obrony szczuplała. Zdrajcy ponieśli ciężkie straty, utracono wielu ludzi oraz masy sprzętu. Mocno nadwyrężone Legio Vulcanum wycofało się, a samotni obrońcy nie mogli bez wsparcia przeciwstawić się wściekłości Legio Astorum. Jedynym sukcesem vraksiańskiej milicji było zniszczenie imperialnego Warhounda za pomocą skoncentrowanego ostrzału baterii Basilisków. Jedni pozostali na miejscach i walczyli z fanatycznym uporem, inni jednak wycofali się, uciekając na łeb na szyję. 143. nadal posuwał się naprzód i ostatnia linia obrony została przerwana. Wkrótce więcej czołgów i ludzi dotarło do luki. Jednak tym razem po przerwaniu całej linii wróg nie opuścił swych pozycji, a równina pomiędzy wewnętrznym pierścieniem a murem znajdującym się między nim a cytadelą nie była już pusta. Wykopano masę dołów i pułapek. W prawdzie brakowało tam wzmocnionych bunkrów itp. jednak wróg miał wystarczająco miejsca by walczyć do upadłego. Dowódcy zdrajców wiedzieli, że nie mogą się cały czas cofać, w końcu zabrakło by im ziemi gdzie mogli by się ukryć. Zamierzali więc z uporem przeciwstawiać się codziennym atakom. Jednak w sektorze 54-45 znajdowały się masywne wrogie siły, mianowicie 143. Kriegański. Teraz zatrzymał sie by ustabilizować linie zaopatrzeniowe, Tytany zostały wycofane jako rezerwa by oczekiwać następnych rozkazów. Legio Astorum straciło aż 4 Reavery i 7 Warhoundów, jednak wszystkie 12 wrogich Tytanów zostało zniszczonych, tak więc Gońcy Osnowy będą mogli powrócić na Lucjusza z honorem. Bitwa o mur obronny miała się dopiero zacząć, jednak Lord Marszałek Kagori już planował kolejną fazę ofensywy. Wróg poniósł ciężkie straty, a kolejne posiłki dla Kriegan były już w drodze. Nikt już nie wątpił w wynik oblężenia Vraks. Wróg nie mógł otrzymać już żadnych posiłków i Kagori wiedział że ta wojna była od początku po stronie oblegających. Wojna podziemna "''Subterran im Genitus" - Motto Kriegańskich inżynierów Zaraz po przełamaniu wewnętrznego pierścienia Marszałek Kagori miał zamiar wprowadzić nową fazę swojego planu. Kiedy został mianowany dowódcą 88. Armii zawsze miał w głowie wykorzystanie korpusu dobrze wytrenowanych inżynierów by otworzyć nowy front - głęboko pod ziemią. Wiedział, że dzięki nim jego ludzie mogliby obejść umocnione pozycje lub zaatakować je z najbardziej odpowiedniej strony. Bez najsilniejszych pozycji wroga linia frontu straciła by swój potencjał. Jeśli było by to konieczne kazał by inżynierom kopać nawet pod samą cytadelą omijając silosy laserowe i tarcze próżniowe. Wróg starałby się go zatrzymać, jednak Krieganie mieli przewagę w liczbie i uzbrojeniu. Marszałek uważał, że istnieje szansa wygrania tej wojny pod ziemią. Rzecz jasna nie nikt nie miał zamiaru zakończyć wykrwawiania wroga na powierzchni. Schodząc pod powierzchnię (812824.M41) Dowódcom kompani inżynierów wydano rozkaz przygotowania się do otwarcia nowego frontu. Mieli sporządzić szczegółowe mapy geologiczne, w tym czasie ich ludzie zaczęli wykonywać głębokie odwierty dzięki czemu zlokalizowano wody gruntowe, które mogły posłużyć armii jako dodatkowe źródło zapasów, oraz sprawdzić skład podłoża. Płytsze tunele miały służyć żołnierzom jako prosta droga do wrogich pozycji, a w głębokich planowano podkładać ładunki wybuchowe bezpośrednio pod umocnieniami obrońców. W 812824.M41 rozpoczęto tworzyć mapy geologiczne, Krieganie mieli jednak ciężkie zadanie. Wnętrze planety nie było zbyt przyjazne dla wszelkich górników, skały i podłoże na powierzchni było zbyt miękkie by utrzymać się nad pustą przestrzenią tunelu. Ponadto problem stanowiły wody gruntowe i nagłe vraksjańskie ulewy. W jednej chwili tunele mogły zmienić się w rwący strumień. Niżej skały stawały się twardsze a wody gruntowe cały czas zmienione były w strumienie a nawet rzeki, rzeźbiąc w skale labirynty tuneli stawały się coraz dłuższe aż sufit takiego tunelu nie mógł się już utrzymać i zapadał się. Taki zawał mógł być zaczątkiem nowego tunelu, jednak kopanie odbywałoby się na podmokłym terenie a kopacze mogliby natrafić na naturalną rzekę co okazałoby się tragiczne w skutkach. Jeszcze niżej skały były na tyle twarde i suche że dzięki podporom mogły utrzymać ciężar podłoża. Twarde skały stanowiły by problem, jednak kriegańscy inżynierowie mieli do pomocy maszyny. Pod ziemią brak tlenu i wentylacji staną się problemem, a wiele tuneli może spotkać przedwczesny koniec kiedy kopacze natkną się na twarde jak stal pozostałości po starożytnej aktywności wulkanicznej. Jedyne czego się obawiano to sytuacja, w której wróg usłyszy drążenie tuneli. Wszyscy mieli nadzieję, że obrońcy nie są przygotowani na atak z tak głęboka. Wróg z podziemi Podczas gdy Krieganie mieli całe korpusy wyszkolonych inżynierów, zdrajcy nie mieli żadnych profesjonalnych jednostek do walki podziemnej. Jakiekolwiek doświadczenie w drążeniu tuneli i podkładaniu w nich ładunków wybuchowych mieli więźniowie z korpusów robotniczych, którzy kiedyś budowali pod ziemią wielkie zbrojownie i magazyny. Kriegańscy inżynierowie najpierw ochraniali tunele przed oczami obrońców z powierzchni, starannie ukrywali wejścia do pionowych i spadzistych tuneli, które miały posłużyć jako wejścia do głównych tuneli. Pięcioosobowe drużyny pracowały wspólnie zgarniając ziemię, trzymając posterunki i raz po raz nasłuchując czy aby wróg także nie kopie. Kiedy tunele się pogłębiały wciągnięto do nich kable, pompy wodne i wyciągarki do cięższego sprzętu. Kiedy osiągnięto wymaganą głębokość, zaczęto umacniać sufit stale dbać o jego dobry stan i wytyczać właściwy kierunek, co było niełatwym zadaniem. Odpowiedzialni byli za to sierżanci. Bitwy w cichej przestrzeni thumb|270px|Kriegańscy inżynierowie przygotowują się do odpalenia kretaKopacze mieli pod ziemią śmiertelnych naturalnych wrogów. Pierwszym był ciężar sufitu, w każdej chwili mógł się zawalić a tony ziemi i skał pogrzebałyby inżynierów żywcem. Potrzeba było stalowych nerwów by zachować spokój, Krieganie jednak byli do tego szkoleni. Kolejnymi wrogami były ukryte strumyki oraz wszędobylskie trujące gazy. Jednak największym ze wszystkich był hałas. Dźwięk świetnie rozchodzi się po skałach i ziemi, wróg mógł usłyszeć imperialnych kopaczy choćby przez stukanie butów, także zawsze starano sie zachować grobową ciszę. Kiedy wrogi tunel został odkryty wysyłano przeciw minę, która miała zawalić wrogi wykop. Ładunki zawalające nazywane także ładunkami torpedowymi lub kretami były odpalane by wywołać wibracje i pomduch, które miały zawalić wrogi tunel. Kiedy zdrajcy wykrywali wrogi tunel także go zawalali za pomocą zwykłych ładunków wybuchowych. Ekipy ratunkowe często za późno dokopywały się do zasypanych, odnajdując jedynie martwych. Krieganie często odpalali krety z niewykrytego tunelu, więc wrodzy kopacze nie wiedzieli nawet co ich zabiło. Bezlitosna śmierć pod ziemią często przychodziła niespodziewanie. Nieraz wrogowie przebijali się do wrogiego korytarza z czego wynikały walki na bliski dystans. W niemal całkowitych ciemnościach walczono na noże, strzelby, granaty. Walki w tak małej przestrzeni były szybkie i brutalne. Podczas kopania w kierunku bunkra w sektorze 544-469, członkowie 188. kompanii inżynierów wykryli wrogą przeciw minę. Cierpliwie, powoli kopali w jej stronę, aby zbadać pracę kopaczy obrońców. Za swoimi plecami podłożyli ładunki wybuchowe, w razie gdyby wróg dostał się do ich tunelu mogli go szybko zawalić. Nasłuchiwali cały dzień i noc nie wykrywając żadnych prac po przeciwnej stronie. Porucznik Zoltz przewidywał że nad nimi nie było nikogo rozkazał szybko przebić się do wrogiego tunelu. Wkrótce Krieganie otworzyli dziurę w podłożu korytarza, panowała tam niezwykła cisza. Rozkazał połowie drużyny pójść w lewo, podczas gdy drugą połowę poprowadził w prawo. Po jakimś czasie Zolt dotarł do rozwidlenia. Rozkazał wyłączyć wszelkie światła kiedy usłyszał dźwięk zbliżających się osób. Schował się wraz ze swymi ludźmi w jednym korytarzu kiedy z drugiego przeszło obok nich kilku obrońców. Przez swój monokl (inżynierowie mają na jednym szkle maski coś w rodzaju noktowizora co pozwala im min. widzieć w ciemności) naliczył sześć osób uzbrojonych w noże i pistolety. Szli w kierunku z którego on przyszedł, mógł pójść dalej, znaleźć wejście do wrogiego bunkra i wyrżnąć wszystkich znajdujących się w środku, albo nie pozwolić by druga połowa jego drużyny została zaskoczona przez wrogi oddział. Postanowił pójść za zdrajcami a na rozwidleniu postawić dwóch strażników, którzy mieli rozstawić ładunki i w razie czego wysadzić skrzyżowanie. Wraz z trzema pozostałymi ludźmi w ciszy podążał za wrogim oddziałem. Zobaczył latarki swoich ludzi, którzy wracali w stronę dowódcy i nie mieli pojęcia o wrogim patrolu. Zoltz wystrzelił, trafił w mężczyznę który z wielkim krzykiem padł na ziemię. Rozpętało się zamieszanie i pociski leciały we wszystkich kierunkach, poszybowały nawet granaty. Wrodzy kopacze zostali wzięci z dwóch stron i szybko zginęli. Zoltz ranny w ramię pomachał latarką informując tych po drugiej stronie że jest z 88. Armii. Strzelanina ustała. Trzech inżynierów zostało rannych, porucznik kazał im zawrócić. Wraz z pozostałymi udał się w stronę rozwidlenia. Walki pod ziemią nie pozostały niezauważone i do tuneli zeszło więcej obrońców, tym razem byli gotowi do walki. Kiedy Zoltz dotarł do skrzyżowania ujrzał swoich ludzi strzelających w ciemności obydwu tuneli. Biegł tak szybko jak mógł, dotarł do swoich ludzi kiedy poleciał kolejny granat i korytarz wypełnił się szarym dymem. Dwóch strażników rozwidlenia zostało zabitych a porucznik zobaczył jeszcze więcej zbliżających się świateł. Zoltz rozkazał swoim ludziom się wycofać i odpalić ładunki kiedy on sam miał osłaniać odwrót. Dzięki strzelbie trzymał wrogów na dystans i w końcu dotarł do wyjścia, kule cały czas odbijały się od ścian wokół niego. W końcu rozkazał odpalić ładunki. Wybuch zawalił część tunelu grzebiąc tam kilku lub kilkunastu kopaczy. Rozkazał także odpalić krety by w tym sektorze całkowicie zakończyć wrogie kopanie. Zdrajcy odpowiedzieli na ten atak rozstawiając więcej min i patroli. Atak na zbrojownię 55-46 (803825.M41) thumb|270px|Kriegańscy inżynierowie są szkoleni do walki w ciemnych, ciasnych pomieszczeniachNajbardziej zaminowanym obszarem frontu był podziemny obszar przed zbrojownią w sektorze 55-46. Inżynierowie korpusów 12. oraz 46. linii podjęli znaczne wysiłki w celu dokopania się do sporego, podziemnego kompleksu oznaczonego po prostu jako'' Zbrojownia 55-46''. Krieganie chcieli przebić się przez ściany budynku po czym zdobyć go z zaskoczenia, wróg jednak zorientował się w sytuacji i mocno zaminował teren. Zbrojownia znajdowała się głęboko pod ziemią w lokacji 554-467, znajdowało się w niej jeszcze mnóstwo broni i sprzętu z którego śmiele korzystali obrońcy. Kiedy wielkie bitwy były toczone na powierzchni, pod ziemią zbliżała się kolejna, Krieganie wiedzieli że stracili element zaskoczenia więc sprowadzili na dół ciężki sprzęt by przyspieszyć prace. Pod ziemią straty także były wysokie, starcia trwały całymi dniami, miny wybuchały bardzo często. Dzięki przewadze liczebnej imperialni kopacze zdobyli przewagę i w 790825.M41 donieśli dowództwu, że są gotowi do przebicia się do środka i zabezpieczenia zbrojowni. Pięć pełnych kompanii inżynierów czekało na rozkaz rozpoczęcia ataku, za nimi czekały kolejne kompanie, te złożone były z grenadierów uzbrojonych w melta bomby. Wróg wiedział o ataku tak więc starał się na niego przygotować. Zbrojownię zalały fale posiłków, w tym Berserkerzy ze Skalathrax którzy okażą się twardym przeciwnikiem w ciasnych i ciemnych korytarzach. Sama zbrojownia była niemal pusta, większość sprzętu ewakuowano kilka dni przed atakiem. By wspomóc podziemny atak 150. oraz 476. Regimenty oblężnicze miały przeprowadzić ataki dywersyjne, rozciągając tym samym siły nieprzyjaciela. 27. kompania artylerii miała prowadzić ostrzał by odciąć pole walki od wrogich posiłków. Inżynierowie oczyścili dwa tunele, podłożyli setki ton ładunków wybuchowych i czekali. Sama zbrojownia była wielkim labiryntem magazynów i korytarzy, znajdowały się tam także koszary dla garnizonu. W środku członkowie zdradzieckiej milicji wznosili barykady z czego się dało, ciężkie boltery i iglicownice ustawiali głównie wzdłuż korytarzy by zabrać ze sobą jak najwięcej wrogów. thumb|270px|Walki wewnątrz zbrojowniW 803825.M41 kapitan Garis z 98. kompani inżynierów nacisnął detonator detonując ładunki. Huk słyszeli i czuli żołnierze z okopów na powierzchni. W zbrojowni eksplozje zniszczyły dwa magazyny, sufit zapadł się i zmienił się w osuwisko ziemi i odłamków betonu, na ziemi leżały głazy wielkości Leman Russa, światło awaryjne zgasło i wszystko okryły ciemności. Ci ze zdrajców którzy znajdowali się zbyt blisko, zostali zmieceni przez falę uderzeniową lub uwięzieni pod gruzami. Pierwsze drużyny inżynierów tłoczyły się przekraczając "wejście", wspinali się po masach gruzu bez żadnego oporu. Cokolwiek miało bronić tych pomieszczeń zostało zabite. Obrońcy czekali na wroga spokojni, z palcami na spustach. Kiedy się z nimi spotkali cisza i ciemności zostały przerwane przez ogień karabinów i huk wystrzałów. Wszędzie latały granaty, od ścian odbijały się dźwięki od których pękały uszy. Krieganie szturmowali każdy korytarz, każdy magazyn zostawiając na w nich stosy ciał swoich braci. Żołnierze rzucali granaty w stronę stanowisk bolterów zdrajców, ci jednak byli dobrze chronieni przez barykady a każdy rannego strzelca szybko zastępował inny. Użyto miotaczy ognia, które pożerały tlen zastępując go trującymi oparami, nie mówiąc o tych którzy dostali się w zasięg miotaczy. Pierwszy atak został zatrzymany, Krieganie nie mogli posunąć się naprzód. Kapitan Garis przybył na pierwszą linię by rozeznać się w sytuacji. Rozkazał użyć melta bomb by wysadzić wewnętrzne ściany i zrobić własne korytarze. Wybuch rozerwał część ściany i przed Garisem ukazał się wąski korytarz. Poprowadził swoich ludzi naprzód aż trafił na solidne, zaspawane drzwi. Podłożył ładunek, który je stopił. Za nimi czekali psychopatyczni Berserkerzy, wbiegli do korytarza rozrywając żołnierzy na strzępy. Korytarz zmienił się w rzeźnię, Garis zginął jako pierwszy. Krieganie zablokowali przed chwilą zrobione przejście. Pierwszego dnia nie zdołano przebić się dalej. Nazajutrz wysłano kompanie grenadierów w nadziei że im się uda. W wielu miejscach zostali zatrzymani, kilka barykad udało sie jednak zdobyć i zmienić we własną linię obrony. Berserkerzy kontratakowali pod ostrzałem grenadierów, których broń nie mogła przebić pancerza wspomaganego. Rzucali granaty, jednak niewiele to dało. W końcu któryś z żołnierzy uruchomił miotacz ognia, pierwszy Berserker zdawał się chwiać, cały płonął a mimo to biegł dalej w kierunku swych ofiar. Ci z Kriegan którzy się nie wycofali zostali wycięci w pień. Trzeciego dnia sytuacja jeszcze sie pogorszyła. Wróg wiedział o ataku, tak więc kopacze obrońców kopali w stronę tuneli Kriegan. Trzeciego dnia walk dokopali się do jednego, podłożyli ładunki i zawalili go. Teraz zaopatrzenie dla kriegańskich oddziałów przepływało tylko przez jeden korytarz, gdyby został zniszczony, Krieganie zostali by odcięci. Część inżynierów została odwołana z pierwszej linii w celu nasłuchiwania wrogich kopaczy. Ponadto kompanie poniosły ciężkie straty, każda z pięciu kompani inżynierów liczyła 600 ludzi, teraz większość nie miała połowy początkowego stanu osobowego. Wielu z nich zostało wyrżniętych w walce wręcz przez Marines Chaosu. Po czterech dniach ataku przy praktycznie zerowych zyskach atak przerwano. Zdrajcy próbowali zawalić drugi tunel, a próby odzyskania pierwszego zakończyły się katastrofą po tym jak wybuchł kolejny ładunek powodując drugi zawał. Jedne po drugim drużyny wycofywały się ze zbrojowni. Wyszli z tuneli brudni od kurzu i krwi, zmęczeni, wielu było rannych. Zawiedli, jednak będą próbować jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz zająć kompleks, aż po trzeciej bitwie zostanie on całkowicie okrążony przez piechotę 471. Regimentu. Zdrajcom nie okazano cienia litości. Wszystkie wejścia zostały zapieczętowane. Następnie do środka wtłoczono dużą ilość żrącego gazu, który na zawsze pogrzebał szaleńców pod ziemią. Inżynierowie zemścili się krwawo. Mina w 57-44 (714826.M41) thumb|270px|Inżynierowie przygotowują Cyklopa do ataku dywersyjnegoMimo porażki w zbrojowni 55-46 podziemny front nadal kipiał życiem. Teraz każdy Regiment miał przydzieloną kompanie inżynierów, a wszystkie kopały w jednym kierunku: mur obronny. Mur obronny, w oficjalnych raportach nazywany częściej ścianą osłonową, znajdował się pomiędzy trzecią linią obrony a cytadelą. Nie był tak gruby jak trzy poprzednie linie obrony, jednak nie był to łatwy orzech do zgryzienia. Marszałek Kagori planował podkopać się pod mur i wyżłobić w nim wyłom, cały czas nękając ścianę osłonową ciężką artylerią oraz nalotami z powietrza. Po roku cierpliwych prac inżynierowie z 383. kompanii donieśli najwyższemu dowództwu, że sięgnęli głębokich fundamentów ściany osłonowej i są gotowi do podkładania ładunków wybuchowych. Pracowali w największej tajemnicy i niezwykłej ciszy. Tylko oni i dowódcy z najwyższych szczebli wiedzieli o zwożeniu do fundamentu ładunków wybuchowych. Samo tworzenie miny trwało kilka dni. W tym czasie na powierzchni 308. Regiment przygotowywał się do ataku. To ich zadaniem miało stać się przebicie przez mur obronny do samej cytadeli. W różnych sektorach zastosowano zmyłki, prowadzono ataki dywersyjne, wysyłano cyklopy i małe oddziały na ziemię niczyją. Mina w sektorze 57-44 miała być największym podłożonym dotychczas ładunkiem, po zakończeniu prac nad nią zapasy korpusów 34. linii niemal całkowicie opustoszały. Na godzinę zero wybrano 714826.M41. Dowództwo 88. Armii zebrało się w bunkrze na linii frontu by obserwować wybuch i nadchodzący atak. Kiedy odliczanie spadło do zera, w powietrze wzbiła się wielka kula ognia i ziemi. Ziema okropnie się trzęsła, fala uderzeniowa w mgnieniu oka przeszła nad okopami 308. Regimentu. Wielka chmura w kształcie grzyba wzniosła się na kilkaset stóp, po czym rozwiała się w powietrzu. Wszyscy patrzyli na duży odcinek muru wyrwanego ze ściany osłonowej. Mina spełniła swoje zadanie. Artylerzyści 308. Regimentu jak jeden mąż otworzyli ogień, kiedy piechota przygotowywała się do ataku w transporterach Gorgona. Do wyłomu "Z każdą śmiercią nasze zwycięstwo się zbliża. Nie ma w galaktyce armii zdolnej do powstrzymania sił, które zaczęliśmy wzywać tak wiele lat temu. Wkrótce zostaną wyzwolone na nasz rozkaz!" '' - Diakon Mamon, klasyfikowany jako Extremis Diabolus Ogień na niebie thumb|270px|Pojedynek ponad chmuramiGdy na Vraks przybyły siły Chaosu, wraz z nimi pojawiły się ich siły powietrzne. Piekielne Szpony i Piekielne ostrza bezkarnie i całkowicie bezpieczne krążyły nad kriegańskimi jednostkami jak sępy nad ranną ofiarą. Często latały daleko za linię frontu przerywając linie kolejowe nieraz przerywając tym samym linie zaopatrzeniowe. Sytuacja całkowicie się zmieniła, kiedy do walki włączyły się posiłki Marszałka Kagoriego. Było wśród nich 717. skrzydło myśliwców liczące 200 maszyn oraz 1099. skrzydło bombowców liczące 88 maszyn. Najpierw trzeba było utworzyć dla nowej siły odpowiednie zaplecze w postaci lotnisk oraz magazynów dla maszyn i amunicji. Wszystko było gotowe w 930824.M41, imperialne maszyny od razu wzbiły się w powietrze. Niektórym wydawało się, że piloci mieli najprzyjemniejsze życie ze wszystkich. Nie zaznali piekła i śmierci na froncie i mieszkali w bezpiecznych koszarach daleko za pierwszą linią. Piloci jednak widzieli to nieco inaczej. Musieli mierzyć się z maszynami zdrajców, którzy nie dbali o własne życie, ponadto w większości nękali obronę cytadeli, która naszpikowana była bronią przeciwlotniczą. Szybko przyjęła się nazwa ''Gniazdo Szerszeni. Straty zaczęły rosnąć, walka była gwałtowna i bezlitosna, atakując cytadelę pilot miał mniejsze szanse na przetrwanie niż piechur przekraczający ziemię niczyją. Nad cytadelą latały Marudery typu Vigilant, które ustępowały w ciężkim uzbrojeniu na rzecz technologii oraz wszelkiej maści skanerów. Dzięki nim wykryto, że przez te wszystkie lata wróg nie opierał się jedynie na sprzęcie z okradzionych magazynów. Cytadela otoczona była przez prowizoryczne fabryki, swego rodzaju manufaktorum, gdzie czołgi były naprawiane, wytwarzano broń i amunicję. Kuźnie, warsztaty, fabryki pracowały dzień i noc by uzupełniać zapasy na froncie. Kompleksy były poza zasięgiem artylerii więc stały się pierwszym celem bombowców. Cytadela była niemal nietykalna zza swoich tarcz próżniowych, jednak brudne, wiecznie dymiące miasto wokół niej chronili jedynie operatorzy broni przeciwlotniczej. Właśnie tutaj wojna powietrzna była najbardziej intensywna. Arnim Kagori był spokojny o jej wynik, został bowiem zapewniony, że powiązanie Imperialnej floty z oblężeniem Vraks było powiązaniem długoterminowym. Uzupełnienia przybyły w 278825.M41 i mimo wrogich myśliwców, wystrzeliwanych z Mantykor rakiet oraz nachalnej obrony przeciwlotniczej imperialne lotnictwo zdobywało coraz większą przewagę. Pierwszy atak (kilkanaście minut po 714826.M41) Przedarcie się przez wyłom miały dokonać dwie kompanie przewożone w 30 Gorgonach wspieranych przez Leman Russy, Baneblade'y i Machariusy. Kiedy dotrą do wyłomu z Gorgon miały wylać się fale gwardzistów, za którymi na piechotę podążali kolejni wraz z grenadierami przewożonymi w Centaurach. Sama ściana osłonowa, do której się zbliżali, była imponującą strukturą. Całkowicie osłaniała cytadelę, wysoka na 6 pięter, u podstawy gruba na 30 metrów miała setki wież oraz otworów strzelniczych. W samym murze było mnóstwo koszar, bunkrów i zbrojowni. Była tam także broń z wbudowaną ograniczoną sztuczną inteligencją. Na domiar złego wszędzie były okopy, miny, pułapki itp. Jedynym pocieszeniem dla agresorów było to, że ściana osłonowa była pojedynczą linią i raz naruszona mogła z pewnością zostać zdobyta. thumb|270px|Meduza skradziona przez vraksjańską zdradziecką milicjęGorgony odpaliły swoje silniki i zwolniły hamulce. Jechały naprzód, wyładowane gwardzistami wstrząsanymi przez maszynę jadącą po nierównym terenie. Nie widzieli przed sobą nic poza grubą ścianą transportera a słyszeli jedynie latające nad nimi kule. Wielu rannych i lekko podpitych obrońców obsadziło swoje stanowiska na ścianie osłonowej. Wielu było oszołomionych po wielkiej eksplozji. Wydawało im się, że sunie ku nim pancerna ściana. Pociski artyleryjskie zaczęły spadać, szrapnele uderzały w ściany pojazdów nie czyniąc im szkody. Najpierw w ziemię uderzały małe pociski, potem intensywność ostrzału zwiększyła się i zaczęły także spadać pociski Bombardów. Tylko pechowe maszyny zaliczyły bezpośrednie trafienie, jeden z pocisków trafił prosto w przedział transportowy Gorgony, wszyscy gwardziści zginęli na miejscu, maszyna zmieniła się w smugę błota, ognia i ziemi z domieszką czerwonej mgły. Obrońcy otworzyli ogień z dział laserowych, przednie pancerze Gorgon zaprojektowane by absorbować takie uderzenia wyły pod ogniem laserowym. Kriegańskie Leman Russy także strzelały, ich działa posyłały masę pocisków w kierunku muru. W końcu jeden z transporterów otrzymał trafienie krytyczne, zmienił się w obłok dymu i ognia, wielu palących się gwardzistów wyskoczyło na zewnątrz tarzając się w błocie aż w końcu przestali się ruszać. Kolejna Gorgona została unieruchomiona, jeszcze inna po prostu eksplodowała. Transportery zbliżały się, wydano rozkaz "bagnet na broń" po czym w każdej Gorgonie 50 ostrzy naraz zalśniło na chwilę. Pierwsze rampy zaczęły opadać, sierżanci wydali rozkaz do ataku, podkute buty dzwoniły o nią kiedy gwardziści wybiegali na zewnątrz. thumb|270px|Porównanie rozmiarów, od lewej: Gwardzista, Ogryn BerserkerPierwszym poległym był dowódca 15. plutonu 7. kompanii, zginął zanim zszedł z rampy. Ciężkie boltery likwidowały całe drużyny kiedy plutony starały się dotrzeć do przeciwnika. Kiedy dosięgnęli krateru strzelali do wroga i chowali sie pośród pozostałości muru i fundamentów ściany osłonowej. Lej zapewniał osłonę, jednak nie pozwalał Gorgonom ani Leman Russom jechać dalej. Zadanie transporterów zakończyło się więc zaczęły się wycofywać. Piechota parła naprzód pod ogniem prowadzonym z muru. Dowódca 19. kompanii kapitan Naler wykrzykiwał rozkazy, kiedy pod jego stopami wybuchł pocisk z moździerza, szrapnel oderwał mu nogę poniżej kolana. Upadł i już sie nie podniósł. Niedaleko był komisarz Moroth i widząc martwego kapitana natychmiast przejął dowodzenie. Rozkazał ludziom w pobliżu ruszyć w dół krateru, biegli przez huraganowy ogień, czapka komisarza została zdarta z jego głowy przez kulę. Wkrótce dotarli do wału, który komisarz natychmiast przeskoczył a ludzie podążyli za jego przykładem. Skały były jeszcze ciepłe po wielkiej eksplozji. Wtedy wróg przypuścił kontratak. Oczywistym było, że atak na wyłom jest nieunikniony, tak więc obrońcy zaciągnęli do krateru tyle sił ile się dało. Na szczycie krateru, pośród masywnych odłamków muru schowali się Ogryni. Czekali na odpowiedni moment, aż w końcu spadli jak burza na Kriegan, którzy wspinali się w górę krateru. Każdy Ogryn był ponad 3 metrową, psychopatyczną, szaloną bestią nafaszerowaną narkotykami bojowymi i wszelaką chemią wspomagającą. Po indoktrynacji, operacjach wszczepienia broni i pojemników na stymulanty bojowe niewiele mieli wspólnego z człowiekiem. Wbili się w gwardzistów, krórzy nie mieli wiele szans, Ogryni rozrywali ich na kawałki, cięli chirurgicznie zamontowanymy piłami, uderzali młotami, wyrzucali w powietrze toporami. Przy wszystkim wykrzykiwali najgorsze przekleństwa i wyli z bólu wywołanego przez narkotyki. Komisarz Moroth wystrzelił cały magazynek pistoletu laserowego w jednego olbrzyma, ten jednak jedynie wykonał niezidentyfikowany ruch ramionami jakby były to tylko ukąszenia owadów. Bestia jedynie odrzuciła go na bok i jeszcze chwilę przed śmiercią pobiegła dalej. Kiedy kolejny Ogryn biegł w jego stronę zorientował się, że stracił swój miecz energetyczny. Przeciwnik miał za to wielkie wiertło, wbił się nim w tors komisarza, rozerwał go na dwie części, rozbryzgując tym samym krew i wnętrzności. Ogryni nieubłaganie szarżowali w dół krateru, gdzie trwała masakra. Toczono tam zaciękłą walkę wręcz, Ogryni umierali, wcześniej zabierając ze sobą 10 gwardzistów. Lej pokryty był ciałami wielkich bestii jak i małych w porównaniu do nich gwardzistów. Więcej pocisków artyleryjskich zaczęło spadać zabijając wszystkich bez względu na stronę konfliktu. Krieganie walczyli zaciekle, jednak wróg walczył z fanatycznym uporem. Kolejna fala ataku dotarła. Z Centaurów wyskakiwali grenadierzy kiedy do walki włączały się kolejne plutony. Obrońcy walczyli z nieprzejednaną gorliwością. Z dwóch kompanii walczących w kraterze większość ludzi stracono. Druga fala nie spisała sie lepiej, kiedy lej zaczynały pochłaniać ciemności. Zdrajcy zmienili pozycje ciężkich broni by oczyścić cały krater, który całkowicie stał się strefą śmierci. Krieganie zaczęli się wycofywać, większość ciągnęła za sobą swych rannych braci. W kraterze ciała leżały ciasno, jeden na drugim na jednym wielkim stosie głębokim na 3 może 4 ludzi. Kwatermistrzowie pojawili się znikąd by policzyć rannych i wraz ze swymi serwitorami wydrzeć martwym przydatny sprzęt. Dowódcy 308. Regimentu przyznali, że atak był kompletną porażka. Pułkownik Tolan oznajmił, że zaatakuje poraz kolejny, tym razem atak poprowadzi osobiście. Wolał uporać się ze śmiercią niż z kolejną porażką. Drugi atak (820826.M41) Kolejny atak został drobiazgowo zaplanowany. Dowódcy doszli do wniosku, że pierwszy zawiódł, ponieważ siły pancerne nie mogły przejechać przez krater pełen głazów i odłamków, więc Krieganie mieli zamiar zetrzeć wszelki gruz w pył. W tym celu artyleria 4. Regimentu oblężniczego zajęła pozycję za Rozpadliną Darro. Wydano rozkaz by działa ostrzeliwały wyłom przez dwa tygodnie, podczas gdy działa sąsiednich Regimentów miały strzelać bezpośrednio w wieże i otwory strzelnicze muru. Tymczasem pułkownik Tolan przygotowywał swoich ludzi. Gorgony dobrze się spisały, więc zostaną użyte ponownie, tym razem w akompaniamencie większej ilości czołgów i kompanii pancernych. Ponadto on i jego doradcy uznali, że atak prowadzony jedynie przez dwie kompanie był zbyt wąski, teraz zamierzano zaatakować na całej długości frontu Regimentu. Wydawało się to bezsensowne, jednak wróg mógł koncentrować załogę muru wokół krateru, tym razem będą oni zatrzymani na swych stanowiskach. Atak miały wspierać super ciężkie czołgi, których skoncentrowany ostrzał zdolny był wykonać kolejny wyłom w murze. Gdyby to sie udało wróg nie mógł by już koncentrować swych ludzi w jednym miejscu. Tym razem 308. Regiment napotkał potężniejszy opór. Wiele Gorgon zostało zniszczonych wcześniej niż podczas pierwszego ataku, artyleria miała czas by wycelować strzelając teraz celniej i w większej liczbie. Krieganie znów walczyli wręcz w wyłomie i po raz kolejny był on zaciekle broniony. Pułkownik Tolan zginął w kraterze trzymając miecz w jednej i sztandar w drugiej ręce. W murze udało się otworzyć małe dziury, jednak nie mogły one być teraz zajęte i utrzymane. Sam krater był oddawany z rąk do rąk aż osiem razy, jednak Krieganie nie zdołali go utrzymać i musieli znów się wycofać. Będzie potrzebny kolejny atak. Trzeci atak i kolejne Tym razem do ataku wezwano korpusy szturmowe 8. linii, by poprowadziły atak na mur. Po raz kolejny fale kriegańskiej piechoty zalewały wyłomy i po raz kolejny były z nich wypychane. Przez następny rok przeprowadzono jeszcze cztery ataki, każdy z nich został krwawo powstrzymany ze znacznymi stratami po obu stronach. Tytany dołączyły do prób zdobycia ściany osłonowej, tym samym zmieniając sektor 57-44 rzeźnię, w którą obie strony wpychały coraz to nowe masy ludzi. Ostatni atak zakończył się, kiedy pod kraterem zdrajcy zdetonowali własną minę, zasypując pod ziemią setki gwardzistów. Eksplozja pogłębiła lej i naruszyła sąsiadujące z nim odcinki muru, sam atak jednak został skutecznie powstrzymany. Marszałek Kagori zaniepokoił się stratą dużej ilości zasobów w tak krótkim czasie. Niechętnie odesłał Tytany spod muru, ponieważ wojna opierała się nie tylko na szturmowaniu ściany osłonowej. Na całej linii frontu Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu nadal prowadzili wściekłe ataki, korpusy 1. linii doświadczyły koszmaru ataków chemicznych ze strony sił wyznawców Nurgle'a. Ponadto resztka Legio Vulcanum wciąż gdzieś tam była i zdradzieckie Tytany wspierały co większy atak, tym samym rozpraszając maszyny Legio Astorum po całej równinie. Coraz więcej raportów o atakach i stratach dochodziło do Kagoriego. Wojna podziemna trwała nadal, jednak nie udało się za pomocą miny przerwać muru w innym miejscu. Wrodzy kopacze wyciągnęli lekcję z wcześniejszej porażki i teraz skuteczniej kontrowali wrogie starania. Dwie strony raz za razem zadawały sobie nawzajem ciosy, wydawało się jednak, że żadna nie jest na tyle silna by wyprowadzić ten ostateczny. W niektórych miejscach Regimenty z Krieg znajdowały się w zasięgu muru obronnego, w innych zatrzymały się jeszcze przed 3. linią obrony. Nie otoczony wróg mógł przeprowadzać ataki na flanki, daleko na wchodzie. Patrole Jeźdźców Śmierci były tutaj bardzo przydatne. Przeprowadzały rekonesans z dala od swoich okopów, prowadząc częste potyczki z wrogiem. Tak minął kolejny rok oblężenia, z ciężkimi stratami i niewielkimi zyskami. Kolejny milion gwardzistów odpoczywał w objęciach Imperatora, ci którzy nadal żyli uwięzieni byli w wojnie, której końca nie było widać. Jedyną dobrą wiadomością był fakt, że Serce Anarchii nie zostało wykryte przez żadną z grup zwiadowczych. Linie zaopatrzeniowe były bezpieczne. Długa wojna trwa Starania dowódcy 88. Armii przyspieszenia zdobycia cytadeli zeszły na niewłaściwe tory. Dawny styl prowadzenia wojny powrócił, wojna na wyniszczenie wróciła do łask i front zatrzymał się. Arnim Kagori wiedział, że siły Xaphana wsparte przez najbardziej żarliwych i szalonych wyznawców Chaosu nigdy się nie poddadzą i muszą być zniszczone do ostatniego człowieka i mutanta. Szacowano, że na początku wojny było 8 milionów zdrajców, zaciekle walczących w obronie planety i swojego samozwańczego mesjasza. Nie wiadomo ilu było ich teraz, jeśli 88. Armia utrzymała stosunek zabitych do strat (1 do 2) to wyglądało by na to że Krieganie wytępili około 3 milionów heretyków, co oznaczało by że wojna daleko ma się do końca. Na początku wojny większość zdrajców stanowili niewyszkoleni więźniowie i robotnicy, teraz wszyscy byli zahartowanymi weteranami. Wierzyli że są wspierani przez swoich bogów i bez względu na przegraną wojnę, ostateczne zwycięstwo będzie należeć do nich. Kardynał Xaphan nie był widziany ani wspominany przez długi czas. Teraz jego śmierć niewiele by zmieniła, to dowódcy Marines Chaosu rządzili w szeregach zdrajców. Sytuacja na froncie była nijaka - po raz kolejny panował impas. Oblężenie Vraks przekroczyło zakładany termin, który minął 2 lata temu. Administratum zaakceptowało przedłużenie konfliktu i znalazło dodatkowe zasoby do jego prowadzenia, Munitorum zaś przeprowadzało kolejny ze swoich długich przeglądów kampanii. Ostatecznie jednak Administratum uznało, że wysyłanie tak dużej ilości zasobów na Vraks nie może być utrzymane. Kagori i jego doradcy kłócili się na ten temat z delegatami Munitorum, decyzja jednak została zatwierdzona już na Terrze w Biurze Mistrzów Munitorum. Gwardziści na Krieg nie mogli być już wysyłani w tak dużych ilościach by wspomóc oblężenie, zamiast tego zostaną wysłani do innych stref wojny. Mimo mniejszych zapasów i dostaw Marszałek Kagori nadal miał za zadanie zniszczenia sił heretyków i wcielenia Vraks z powrotem do Imperium. Musiał teraz dokładnie zrewidować wszystkie swoje plany dotyczące prowadzenia dalszej walki. Miał jedynie 5 lat, zanim wysłannicy Departamento Munitorum podejmą kolejny przegląd. W skutek rozwoju wydarzeń wysłał własną delegację, która miała znaleźć kogoś kto mógł by mu pomóc, zanim działania Munitorum zaczną przynosić efekty. Grupa uderzeniowa Ainea Delegaci Marszałka Kagoriego napotkali okręt Adeptus Astartes Arx Fidelis, który wracał z patrolu w mgławicy Fydae. Na statku znajdowały się części czterech kompanii Czerwonych Skorpionów, prowadzonych przez Komandora Aineę z trzeciej kompanii. Miał pod swoją komendą około 100 braci z 1. 3. 6. i 8. kompanii, które wcześniej z powodzeniem szturmowały orkową twierdzę. Była to rutynowa misja przeciwko piratom Xenos a grupa uderzeniowa miała w planach zniszczenie jeszcze kilku skupisk zielonoskórych przed powrotem do Twierdzy Zakonnej. Komandor Ainea wysłuchał posłańców Kagoriego cierpliwie, i po zapoznaniu się z sytuacją postanowił, że Astartes pomogą mu uporać się z ciężką sytuacją. Mimo iż mógł wysłać swoich wojowników bez pozwolenia, wolał poinformować o wszystkim swojego Najwyższego Lorda Komandora. Po kilku miesiącach opóźnienia Marszałek Arnim w końcu otrzymał odpowiedź - Czerwone Skorpiony wspomogą wysiłki Gwardii Imperialnej na Vraks. Dowódcy zakonu uznali, że możliwość wyplenienia heretyckiego ścierwa po raz kolejny, jest błogosławieństwem. Skorpiony po dotarciu na Vraks będą obserwować kampanię z powietrza, by oszacować gdzie najlepiej uderzyć. Dowódca Kriegańskiej armii cieszył się z tego, że mieli mu teraz pomóc Kosmiczni Marines, którzy ostatecznie wybrali sektor 57-44 jako miejsce uderzenia. Uznali że tam ich potencjał będzie mógł zadecydować o przerwaniu impasu i tam rozpocznie się operacja Miejsce Egzekucji. Miejsce Egzekucji (989826.M41) thumb|270px|Sierżant weteran Zhyr z 6. kompaniiOperacja została starannie zaplanowana a do jej wykonania miały zostać użyte wszystkie oddziały jakie Ainea miał pod swoją komendą, wliczając w to Arx Fidelis. Atak miał rozpocząć się nocą, prowadzić mieli terminatorzy z 1. kompanii, którzy z okrętu mieli za zadanie teleportować się prosto do wyłomu. Ainea i mniejszy kronikarz (ang. Codicier) Yaec poprowadzą ich osobiście. Najpierw Arx Fidelis ''miał zbliżyć się jak najbliżej wyłomu, po czym grupa ochotników przetransportowana Thunderhawkiem umieści nadajnik teleportera w wyłomie. Wtedy Terminatorzy teleportują się i rozpoczną atak. Dogoni ich druga grupa atakujących w postaci pojazdów, włączając w to maszyny oblężnicze takie jak Vindicator. Kiedy wyłom zostanie zdobyty i utrzymany, Czerwone Skorpiony nadadzą sygnał korpusom szturmowym 11. linii by włączyły się do walki. Wraz z nimi miały nadejść tytany z Legio Astorum, princeps Drauca przystał na plan i zgodził się uczestniczyć w nim osobiście. Jeśli wszystko poszłoby zgodnie z planem, Astartes mogliby wrócić na swój okręt i ewentualnie odlecieć. Na ''Arx Fidelis bracia przygotowywali się do bitwy, Kapelanowie błogosławili broń. Komandor Ainea modlił się na kolanach przez cały dzień zanim włożył pancerz Terminator. Zgłosiło się do niego pięciu ochotników umieszczenia nadajnika w wyłomie, wszyscy należeli do drużyny szturmowej 8. kompanii, dowodził nimi sierżant Culln. Siły lądowe zaczęły być transportowane na powierzchnię za pomocą Thunderhawków. Ainea zostawił dowodzenie nimi swojemu najbardziej doświadczonemu wojownikowi - był nim sierżant weteran Zhyr z 6. kompanii. Wspierali go osobiście trzej bracia w pancerzach Drednot: kapelan Nalr, czcigodny Rzasa oraz brat Daeres. Nocą Arx Fidelis zeszła z orbity i kierowała się w stronę wyłomu. Wróg wykrył okręt, po czym silosy laserowe otworzyły ogień. Okręt miał pozostawać tam jedynie na tyle długo, aby Ainea i jego ludzie mogli się teleportować. Kiedy statek przyjmował kolejne uderzenia, pojedynczy Thunderhawk leciał w dół pośród ciemności, na rampie stało pięciu Marines sierżanta Cullna. Na rozkaz wszyscy wyskoczyli, dzięki plecakom odrzutowym pędząc w stronę gruntu. Uderzyli w ziemię z impetem, który zabiłby zwykłego człowieka i wzięli się do pracy. Pojedynczy transporter zszedł na niski pułap, po czym podniósł się i zniknął w chmurach. To zaalarmowało obrońców. Kiedy Culln umieszczał nadajnik, on i jego ludzie zostali spostrzeżeni, i wkrótce kule zaczęły przecinać powietrze. Kiedy sygnał dotarł na okręt, sierżant natychmiast rozkazał otworzyć ogień. Zwiadowcy w kraterze byli po kolei masakrowani pociskami z pistoletów boltowych. Wkrótce nadeszło więcej zdrajców i kilku Marines stało przed setkami wrogów. Nieposkromiony Culln rozkazał użyć plecaków odrzutowych i wraz ze swoimi ludźmi znalazł się miedzy obrońcami, tnąc jednego po drugim mieczami łańcuchowymi. Wzniesiono alarm i jeszcze więcej obrońców pobiegło do wyłomu. Rakieta trafiła jednego Marine prosto w klatkę piersiową, drugi został ranny w głowę. Wtem na Arx Fidelis teleportery ożyły i Terminatorzy zniknęli z okrętu. Pojawili się w środku krateru rozpoczynając tym samym rzeź. Weterani młotami i szponami energetycznymi wycinali masy obrońców. Pociski odbijały się od ich pancerzy i osłon jak rzucone kamienie. Yaec stojąc ramię w ramię ze swoim dowódcą zabijał każdego kto stanął mu naprzeciw. Ci którzy nie uciekli zostali bezlitości wyrżnięci. Kiedy Terminatorzy zabezpieczali krater, sierżant weteran Zhyr pospieszał oddziały naziemne, by jak najszybciej przebyć ziemię niczyją. Ciemności nie osłaniały Marines na długo, ponieważ ci włączyli reflektory na swoich maszynach. Wróg rozpoczął ostrzał, dzięki czemu Astartes wiedzieli gdzie mają strzelać. Wkrótce rozpoczęła się kanonada ognia z ciężkich bolterów, wyrzutni rakiet i dział laserowych. Artyleria obrońców otworzyła ogień i Zhyr został wyrzucony w powietrze w obłoku ognia i szrapneli. Kiedy upadł natychmiast się podniósł i rozkazał swoim ludziom nie zatrzymywać się. Ich dowódca gdzieś tam był i musieli do niego dotrzeć. Kiedy Zhyr i pierwsza drużyna taktyczna dotarła do wyłomu, ukryli się na chwilę w kraterze. Osłaniał ich kapelan Nalr posyłając strumień za strumieniem z dział laserowych. Wkrótce dotarł także Razsa i Daeres, których wiertła rozcinały skały i masywne odłamki w kraterze, by oczyścić drogę dla pojazdów. Chwilę później dotarł do nich pierwszy vindicator, jego potężne działo wystrzeliło w kierunku muru, posyłając w dół masy gruzu. Tam gdzie kiedyś kriegańscy gwardziści toczyli krwawe boje, Zhyr poprowadził swoich ludzi w kierunku swojego dowódcy. Ainea ostrzeliwał teraz kontratakujących Ogrynów. Kiedy się zbliżyli za pomocą swojego miecza oderwał nogę jednego z nich od reszty ciała, posyłając wrzeszczącą bestię na ziemię. Atak został szybko odparty, bestie nie mierzyły się już z gwardzistami. Miecze i młoty posyłały Ogrynów na ziemię, ci szamotali się i miotali w konwulsjach kiedy pod wpływem uderzeń broni Terminatorów do ich krwi zostało wpuszczonych za dużo narkotyków i stymulantów bojowych. Wraz z weteranami pierwszej kompanii walczył sierżant Culln wraz ze swymi ludźmi. Za odwagę i gorliwość zostanie później zaszczycony przeniesieniem do 1. kompanii. Pancerze Ainei i Yaeca były naznaczone bruzdami, wokół nich leżały setki ciał, dodając własny wkład do kości poległych wcześniej żołnierzy. Czerwone Skorpiony zdobyły wyłom, obrońcy nie byli w stanie zatrzymać wściekłego ataku Terminatorów. Od razu przygotowywano się do obrony i wysłano wiadomość do Kriegan. Teraz Marines musieli utrzymać krater do czasu przybycia 88. Armii. Między młotem a kowadłem thumb|270px|Vindicator Czerwonych Skorpionów widziany podczas operacji Miejsce EgzekucjiWróg miał plany dotyczące dalszego podejmowania działań w przypadku utraty wyłomu. Pierwszym z nich był oczywiście kontratak. Oddziały rezerwowe złożone z piechoty transportowanej w Chimerach były gotowe już wtedy, kiedy do dowódców doszła wiadomość o utracie krateru. Obrońcy zostali wysłani by odzyskać utracony teren, ich śladem miały podążać Tytany. Z drugiej strony do Marines zbliżały się korpusy szturmowe 11. linii. Posiłki prowadzone były przez inżynierów, którzy usuwali wszelkie przeszkody, za nimi nadjeżdżały czołgi w tym super ciężkie maszyny. Na końcu jechała artyleria, po rozstawieniu będzie natychmiast gotowa, by osłaniać oddziały Imperium. Między dwoma armiami krateru broniły Czerwone Skorpiony. Dewastatorzy ścinali każdego nierozważnego obrońcę jaki pojawił się w zasięgu. Terminatorzy nieco się wycofali, w każdej chwili gotowi zaszarżować i zmiażdżyć wszelkie nadzieje wroga na odbicie krateru. Reszta pod wpływem celnego ostrzału artyleryjskiego wkopała się w ziemię, tworząc prowizoryczne schronienia. W świetle wstającego słońca wróg rozpoczął kontratak. Wrogie Tytany otworzyły ogień, jeden Razorback został całkowicie zniszczony przez działo wulkan, kapelan Narl stracił ramię, oderwane przez wielki rozgrzany do białości odłamek. Kriegańska artyleria otworzyła ogień, pociski z piskiem przelatywały nad głowami Marines. Kilka Chimer już płonęło. Ainea patrzył na Maszyny Legio Vulcanum ostrzeliwane przez kriegańskie działa. Do ich pokonania potrzebował natychmiastowego wsparcia Legio Astorum. Odwrócił wzrok i zobaczył nadciągające posiłki i kroczące za nimi Tytany.'' Princeps Drauca jako pierwszy wszedł w obręb wyłomu, nie odstępowały go Warhoundy. Już zauważył wrogie maszyny a jego Moderati obliczali zasięg broni Tytana. Ainea poczuł wibracje powietrza i usłyszał brzęczenie kiedy ''Pretorianin odpalił potrójny turbolaser destruktor, strumienie światła zatrzymały się na tarczach próżniowych wrogiej maszyny. Dwa Warhoundy także otworzyły ogień i ruszyły naprzód. Kiedy humanoidalne masy tytanu i stali były zajęte własną walką, Komandor mógł skupić się na nadciągających siłach naziemnych. Chimery były ostrzeliwane z dystansu, a Ainea uznał, że w tej chwili walka nie wymaga jego obecności. Cofając się z pierwszej linii widział jak łowca tytanów Shadowsword wjeżdżał do krateru, by wkrótce nękać wielkie maszyny. Wrogi kontratak szalał przez cały dzień, jednak coraz więcej kriegańskich oddziałów wkraczało do wyłomu. Obrońcy kilka razy dosięgli krawędzi krateru, jednak za każdym razem byli odpychani przez szarżę Terminatorów. Komandor Ainea został ranny przez bezpośrednie trafienie ładunkiem plazmowym. Pancerz ocalił mu życie, jednak płyta na piersi stopiła się, odsłaniając czarną skorupę Ainey na zewnątrz. Kiedy został odciągnięty przez Konsyliarza i sierżanta Cullna był ledwie świadomy, nadal jednak wydawał rozkazy. Rana była niemal śmiertelna, Konsyliarz oznajmił że dowódca przeżyje, będzie to jednak wymagać poważnej cybernetycznej rekonstrukcji. Dowództwo zostało przekazane Zhyrowi oraz Nalrowi. Czerwone Skorpiony walczyły dopóki nie wyczerpały amunicji. Z jednego Warhounda zostały jedynie sterczące nogi, reszta eksplodowała w eksplozji reaktora, która na chwilę rozświetliła pole bitwy jak drugie słońce. Ostatecznie Drauca mocno uszkodził wrogie maszyny, które wycofały się. W końcu Krieganie umieścili w wyłomie tak wielkie siły, że żaden atak nie zdołałby ich z niego wypchnąć. Wtedy Zhyr rozkazał swym ludziom wycofać się. Operację'' Miejsce Egzekucji rozpoczęło 96 Czerwonych Skorpionów, przeżyło 34, wielu było rannych (w tym poważnie Komandor Ainea). Brat Nalr stracił działo laserowe, brat Daeres zginął przez pocisk, który przebił sarkofag jego Drednota. Wrak został odciągnięty. Zostanie odbudowany i kiedyś będzie walczył za Imperatora ponownie. Po tym jak Konsyliarze zebrali wszelkie cenne progenoidy i genoziarna, Czerwone Skorpiony odleciały. Po dotarciu do fortecy zakonnej Lord Komandor odprawi obrzędy pogrzebowe. Dla Kriegan pomoc Marines była prawdziwym darem od boga Imperatora. Teraz przed nimi stała już jedynie cytadela. Zwiastuny i przepowiednie thumb|270px|Mapa działań wojennych obrazująca sytuację po zdobyciu wyłomuNa Thracian Prime Lord Marszałek Kagori przeglądał raport o zdobyciu wyłomu. Kryzys ciągnący się za 88. Armią od czasu pierwszej bitwy od Vraks został zażegnany. Wtem do Marszałka doszła pilna wiadomość od serwitora szyfranta, a do jego kwatery głównej przybył gość podający się za wysłannika Inkwizycji. Dowódca armii przełożył odprawę, by spotkać się z przybyszem. Nawet Lord Marszałek Gwardii Imperialnej mający pod swoją komendą miliony ludzi nie miał zamiaru kazać Inkwizytorowi czekać. Był bardzo wysoki jak na człowieka o niemal tak potężnej budowie jak u Marines. Nosił grube szaty ozdobione futrami. Na jego twarzy wyraźnie były widoczne blizny po stoczonych bitwach. Za nim stała jego świta. Serwitorzy, wytatuowani wojownicy, niewidomy astropata naznaczony znakiem tych, którzy przetrwali legendarny proces wiązania duszy. Inkwizytor wyrażał się surowo, ale z szacunkiem. Przedstawił się jako Lord Hektor Rex, Cenzor Generalny Konklawe Scarus. Wyjaśnił, że stan oblężenia znajduje się w niebezpieczeństwie. Powiedział, że miał wizje a także doszedł do wielu odczytów Imperialnego Tarota. Powiedział, że na Vraks przybyły zdradzieckie Legiony, jednak wkrótce zdrajcy zaczną oddawać swoje ciała jako ofiary do opętania dla demonów. W Spaczni wokół Vraks aż się gotowało, zdradzieckie siły kotłowały się pod wpływem modlitw i wezwań fanatycznych i rytuałów. Wszyscy zdali sobie sprawę, że 88. Armia znajduje się w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie i sama nie zdoła powstrzymać nadciągającej burzy. Na samej Vraks nikt jeszcze do końca nie rozumiał nadchodzących zmian. Piloci donieśli o drugim słońcu nad równiną, chmury pociemniały a niebo zaczęły przecinać błyskawice. Niektórzy ze zwiadowców donosili o tym, że niektórzy zabici w poprzednich bitwach ożywali. Wkrótce nowy wróg miał pojawić się na arenie. Konklawe Scarus "''Jesteśm''y ''w stanie wojny z siłami, których nie da się pojąć. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na litość dla jakiejkolwiek ich ofiary zbyt słabej, by obrać właściwy moralnie kurs. Nasza litość nas niszczy; osłabiają nas i podkopują naszą determinację przed długą bitwą w przyszłości. Odrzuć wszelkie myśli tego typu. Nie są warte Inkwizytorów w służbie Imperatora. Wychwalaj Jego imię, bowiem jedynie w naszej determinacji odzwierciedlamy Jego niezłomną wolę." - z Księgi Egzorcyzmów, wersety Inkwizytora Enocha Komnata dyskusji Na konklawe Scarus zebrało się mnóstwo ludzi, wielu chciało wejść na zatłoczone balkony, z których mogliby obserwować przebieg zebrania. Lordowie Inkwizytorzy przygotowali długą listę omawianych dzisiaj tematów. Od wielu zawodnych zasad Administratum i Adeptów na niższych szczeblach do ludzi oskarżonych o najohydniejsze zbrodnie, bluźnierstwo i herezję, za które płaci się najwyższą cenę. Na szczycie listy znajdowała się sprawa przejęcia dowodzenie 88. Armią przez Lorda Hektora Rexa. Na Konklawe zamierzano ustalić czy mądrym posunięciem będzie przejęcie przez Rexa wojny rozszalałej na Vraks. Każdy metr terenu był okupiony krwią wielu lojalnych żołnierzy. Wdg najlepszych rachunków zginęło dotychczas 6 milionów gwardzistów, inni uważają, że stracono aż 8 milionów. Poza rzezią na taką skalę były jeszcze dwa czynniki, które zaniepokoiły Inkwizytorów. Pierwszym była obecność sporej ilości Marines Chaosu, drugim zaś przepowiednie słynnego, zasłużonego Widzącego Osnowę Malphiusa, który w odczytywaniu Imperialnego Tarota nie ma sobie równych. Prorok przesłał Inkwizytorom ponure wieści. Hektor Rex uwierzył staremu jasnowidzowi, że ujrzał przyszłość Vraks i polegając na swoim obszernym doświadczeniu łowcy demonów doszedł do wniosku, że planeta wkrótce stanie się miejscem większego najazdu demonów. Demony są wrogami niemal wszystkiego. Odparcie ich ataku wymaga środków jakimi dysponuje przede wszystkim Ordo Malleus. Ich świętym zadaniem jest chronić ludzkość przed siłami, o których zwykły człowiek nie powinien nawet wiedzieć. Dlatego właśnie Hektor Rex chciał przejąć dowodzenie wojną i wykorzystać wszystkie zasoby dostępne Ordo Malleus. Gdyby było trzeba wykorzystał by swój mandat inkwizytorski i nie musiałby opierać się na pełnym poparciu Konklawe, to jednak mocno by go osłabiło i byłby podatny na oskarżenia ze strony swoich przeciwników, szczególnie tych z Ordo Hereticus, których przedstawiciele zebrali się w dużej liczbie na Konklawe. Łowcy Czarownic z Ordo Hereticus tropili i eliminowali herezję, niekompetencję i przestępczość pośród sług Imperatora i nawet Lord Inkwizytor znajdował się w zasięgu ich wpływów. Członkowie Ordo Hereticus naciskali na Eklezjarchat, by to oni przejęli dowodzenie armią. Argumentowali się tym, że Xaphan był zdrajcą z Adeptus Ministorum oraz zbrodniami popełnionymi przeciwko Siostrom Bitwy, które lojalnie służą Łowcom Czarownic. Zapowiadało się na ostrą wymianę zdań i zanim odbędzie jakiekolwiek bitwy na planecie, Lord Hektor Rex musiał najpierw wygrać bitwę polityczną tutaj. Mimo wszystko Rex wiedział, że przewodzący Konklawe także będą musieli zainterweniować. Jeśli nie zrobią nic siły Chaosu mogą wygrać wojnę a Vraks być może stałaby się demonicznym światem, gdzie bariery między Spacznią a światem fizycznym całkowicie by opadły, a demony przechodziły by przez nie bez przeszkód. W takim wypadku sąsiednie systemy byłyby następnym celem. Więcej sił i więcej ataków byłoby wyprowadzanych z Vraks. Być może byłby to początek Czarnej Krucjaty i nikt nawet nie chciał zastanawiać się ile planet zostałoby straconych zanim zostałaby ona zatrzymana. Komnata w której miała odbywać się debata była ciemnym pomieszczeniem. Oświetlonym polem był jedynie środek sali, gdzie przez przeszło 2 tysiące lat osadzano i skazywano na śmierć zdrajców i heretyków, stąd także wielu Inkwizytorów zostało wysłanych na misje. Wyżej znajdowały się balkony gdzie skrybowie zapisywali każde słowo na każdej debacie, a pomiędzy piętrami latali cherubini pod postacią małych, skrzydlatych dzieci, którzy roznosili wiadomości od rozmówców. Jedynym wejściem do komnaty były masywne drzwi zdobione freskami na których Imperator walczy z bestiami o kilku głowach, które symbolizują wielu wrogów z jakimi ludzkość musi walczyć. Do sali weszli Inkwizytorzy prowadzeni przez Lorda Thor Malkina. Malkin był kiedyś cenzorem generalnym, jednak został śmiertelnie raniony w bitwie. Podróże jakie odbył z Wolnym Handlarzem Joffem Zuckermanem są znaną legendą. Za Thorem podążali Lordowie Ordo Hereticus, Xenos i Malleus oraz ludzie niżsi rangą. Jako ostatni wszedł Hektor Rex i usiadł u szczytu komnaty na masywnym tronie. Kiedy słudzy odprawili litanie wszedł w oświetlony krąg i odezwał się do zebranych: "Szanowni Lordowie. Staję dzisiaj przed wami by zaoferować moje życie służbie naszego Imperatora. Wybór jaki macie przed wami jest prosty. Działać teraz, zdecydowanie wspierać moje działania na Vraks, lub je ignorować i opóźniać, tym samym ryzykując większe szkody w przyszłości. ''Biorąc pod uwagę dowody, wyjaśnię przed Konklawe zalecane przeze mnie działania, wierzę, że są to jedyne działania dzięki którym sektor będzie zabezpieczony przed przyszłymi ''katastrofami i potępieniem. Nie ma innych. Wspierajcie moje działania a'' ''obiecam wam zwycięstwo, nawet jeśli ceną za nie będzie moje życie. Udaremnijcie moje plany, a wszyscy zawiedziemy. Zawiedziemy nasz święty obowiązek wobec Imperatora i całej ludzkości." - Lord Inkwizytor Hektor Rex na Konklawe Scarus Po ostatnim zdaniu podniosła się wrzawa. Inkwizytorzy zaczęli karcić Lorda Hektora jakoby ten twierdził iż zawiodą swojego boga. Inni podnieśli głosy aprobaty wobec Rexa, który usiadł na tronie i już nic nie powiedział. Słuchał jedynie każdego z osobna, kiedy zebrani się uspokoili. Potem wysłuchano proroka Malphiusa i wszystkich, którzy wychodzili na środek by kłócić się z Rexem. Ostatni wyszedł Thor, który postanowił wspierać Lorda Inkwizytora i potępiał każdego kto nie miał zamiaru tego zrobić. Na końcu przeprowadzono głosowanie. Rex wiedział, że wystarczy przekonać kilku z jego rywali by zwyciężyć. Ostatecznie Inkwizytor Balzac odstąpił od głosowania namawiając do tego dwóch swoich ludzi, dzięki czemu Rex wygrał o dwa głosy. Mimo wszystko nadzieje cenzora generalnego na utworzenie sojuszu pomiędzy frakcjami Inkwizycji lub chociażby nakłonienie ich do wspierania Hektora okazały się płonne. Komnata opustoszała w atmosferze nieufności. Teraz na Lorda Inkwizytora czekały kolejne bitwy, tym razem towarzyszyć im będzie huk wystrzałów i rozrywających się pocisków. Przygotowania do nowej wojny Po zakończeniu Konklawe Hektor Rex natychmiast przygotował się do objęcia stanowiska najwyższego dowódcy 88. Armii, która całkowicie miała znaleźć się pod wpływem Ordo Malleus. Za nim podążali inni Inkwizytorzy, sojusznicy Rexa, którzy zostaną umieszczeni na czele każdego kriegańskiego Regimentu. Każdy z Inkwizytorów mógł wezwać dla siebie wsparcie w postaci Potomków Tempestus, zabójców z Officio Assassinorum oraz Szarych Rycerzy. Kiedy opustoszała, komnata dyskusji stała się miejscem gdzie omawiano plany. Nie zamierzając tracić czasu Hektor Rex natychmiast rozkazał astropatom wysłać wiadomość na Tytana, gdzie Szarzy Rycerze tylko czekali na wiadomość taką jak ta. Na okręt mający przetransportować ich na Vraks, weszli najlepsi żołnierze jakich ludzkość jest w stanie wyszkolić. Dowodził nimi kapitan Stern, który miał rozkaz natychmiast po przybyciu oddać się pod dowództwo Lorda Inkwizytora. Szarzy Rycerze nie byli jedynymi Astartes jakich poprosił o pomoc Rex. Wysłał wiadomość także do zakonu Czerwonych Łowców, z którego Marines mają długą historię walki u boku Inkwizycji. Więź pomiędzy Inkwizycją a tym zakonem jest tak silna, że krążą plotki jakoby Czerwoni Łowcy zostali stworzeni na prośbę Inkwizytorów z Terry w zamian za obustronną pomoc. Mimo iż noszą znak Inkwizycji na pancerzu nadal są ściśle powiązani z Codex Astartes. Jako ostatni ruch jaki wykonał w sprawie próśb o pomoc, Rex wysłał swoich ludzi, którzy nie mieli żądać, a prosić o pomoc Czerwone Skorpiony oraz Mroczne Anioły, czy raz jeszcze mogłyby pomóc 88. Armii. Szczególnie prosić musieli zakon Mrocznych Aniołów a sam Hektor nie spodziewał się, aby to się udało. Mroczne Anioły to zakon żyjący w dyskrecji i tajemnicy, który niespotykanie rzadko miał kontakt z Inkwizycją. W przeszłości wielu Inkwizytorów próbowało dotrzeć do prawdy na temat serca zakonu, żadnemu to się nie udało. Lord Hektor Rex podejrzewał, że Najwyższy Mistrz zakonu nie będzie mu ufał, ponieważ Mroczne Anioły po prostu stronią od Inkwizycji. Z drugiej strony Czerwone Skorpiony nie miały żadnych przeciwwskazań do walki u boku Świętej Inkwizycji. Zakon miał obsesję na punkcie czystości genoziarna (które jest najczystrze ze wszystkich zakonów) oraz czystości celów, tak więc wprawny mówca mógłby nakłonić ich do powrotu na Vraks. Lord Inkwizytor wysłał swoich najlepszych dyplomatów by odnaleźli Czerwone Skorpiony, nie spodziewał się jednak szybkiej odpowiedzi. Po zakończeniu wszystkich spraw, Hektor Rex udał się na Thracian Prime, gdzie miał spotkać się z dowódcami 88. Armii. Po przybyciu dowództwo oddano mu natychmiast. Lord Marszałek Arnim Kagori mógł zaakceptować stanowisko podwładnego Rexa lub podać się do dymisji i szukać nowego stanowiska. Rzecz jasna nie zarzucano mu żadnych zarzutów i nie oskarżano o nic, Lord Hektor pochwalił go za jego trud i kawał dobrej roboty. Raport Munitorum pozostanie w aktach Kagoriego na zawsze, mimo wszystko odniósł na Vraks sukces i nie żądano od niego niczego innego. Marszałek Kagori wysłuchał przedstawionej mu przez Rexa decyzji Konklawe, po czym zażyczył sobie przetransportowania go na Vraks. Możliwe że obejmie dowodzenie jednym z Regimentów, by ponownie prowadzić ludzi do walki. Dotychczas wypełniał swoje obowiązki z daleka, teraz chciał stanąć z wrogiem twarzą w twarz. Transport został natychmiast załatwiony dla honorowego marszałka, oraz tych oficerów sztabowych, którzy chcieli dołączyć do wojny. Kiedy Hektor Rex przeorganizowywał 88. Armię, w kwaterze głównej każdego Regimentu został umieszczony jeden z 38 Inkwizytorów, którzy mieli nadzorować operacje, a kiedy przyjdzie czas, dowodzić z pierwszej linii. Nawet stary Lord Thor Malkin wyraził chęć uczestniczenia w tej wojnie. Bardziej już przypominał maszynę niż człowieka, jednak będzie walczyć ponownie. Niewielu wiedziało o demonach więcej niż Malkin, a Rex cieszył się, że jego stary mentor będzie mu towarzyszył raz jeszcze. Na Vraks została rozesłana wiadomość o przejęciu 88. Armii przez Inkwizycję. Mimo iż rozkazy wydawał ktoś inny, na froncie niewiele się zmieniło. Mimo wszystko daleko za pierwszą linią poczyniono przygotowania do nowej wojny. Zamykając pierścień "Lecz by zmagać się z demonem i wyjść z walki bez szwanku, musimy przestrzegać Czystości Celów. Musimy przezwyciężyć samych siebie, by wygrać tysiąc bitew." - Kapitan Stern z Szarych Rycerzy. Naczelny przeor oczyszczania Vraks. thumb|270px|Plan zamknięcia pierścieniaW 101827.M41 okręt Honour-Amentum ''przyleciał na Vraks prosto z Tytana. Okręty Szarych Rycerzy były elitarnymi jednostkami, dostępnymi jedynie Ordo Malleus. Były świetnie uzbrojone i wyposażone, każdy z nawigatorów pochodził z najlepszych domów Navis Nobilite na mocy pradawnych paktów zawartych podczas utworzenia zakonu. Zdolni byli wykonywać dłuższe skoki w Osnowę i znajdować w niej drogę dosłownie "na czuja", dzięki czemu Rycerze mogli pdróżować szybciej niż każda armia i Imperium. Pierwszy problem jaki napotkał Lord Inkwizytor i jego ludzie był widoczny zaraz po wyświetleniu mapy. Nawet pierwszoroczny student akademii oficerskiej zrozumiałby, że oblężenie nie może być kontynuowane, kiedy wschodnia flanka 88. Armii jest odsłonięta. Cytadela nie może zostać zdobyta kiedy wróg wciąż ma drogę ucieczki, ponadto korpusy 30. linii działały jako tylna straż korpusów 1. linii. Cenni ludzie i działa mieli "związane ręce" daleko za linią frontu. Lord Inkwizytor rozkazał zamknąć pierścień. 261. 262. 263 i 269. Regiment miały nacierać na południe, po czym skręcić na południowy zachód. Miały dosięgnąć 308. Regimentu z korpusów 34. linii w sektorze 57-44, który był najbardziej wysuniętą jednostką na południe. Atakujący mieli przebyć teren 60 kilometrów, po czym dotarliby do sił wyznawców Nurgle'a, którzy wciąż zatruwali sąsiednie sektory. Aby przyspieszyć atak 7. i 11. Regiment pancerny miały dołączyć się do korpusów 30. linii. Przygotowanie ataku stało się priorytetem dowódców. Inne Regimenty nie miały robić nic, dopóki cytadela nie zostanie otoczona przez działa. Spodziewano się ciężkiej walki z Marines Zarazy, dlatego Szarzy Rycerze mieli stanowić rezerwę ataku. Dwie kolejne operacje były w planach. Pierwszą był atak trzech Regimentów korpusów 1. linii zacieśniając pierścień na północ od cytadeli. Drugą był atak korpusów 46. linii. Była to najmniej doświadczona jednostka, bowiem walczyła jedynie przez sześć lat wojny. Miały nacierać z północy i przejąć z góry upatrzone pozycje w punkcie 202. Po zakończeniu tych dwóch operacji wróg będzie całkowicie okrążony, zamknięty w coraz bardziej zaciskającej się pętli. Zielone piekło (273827.M41) Atak korpusów 30. linii miał odbywać się pod ciemnymi chmurami zakrywającymi niebo, które zapowiadały kolejną z intensywnych vraksjańskich burz. Tym razem Krieganie nie atakowali żadnej umocnionej linii, która mogła zostać złamana i zdobyta. Mieli stanąć na polu, gdzie wcześniej toczono bitwy, polu pokrytym wrakami czołgów, ludzkimi kośćmi, zawalonymi okopami i przerwanymi zasiekami. Najgorszymi z tych wszystkich pozostałości były niewypały - zapomniane miny oraz stare pociski artyleryjskie czekały zagrzebane przez lata pod ziemią, by pochłonąć nieszczęśników w niespodziewanej eksplozji. W 273827.M41 działa korpusów 30. linii otworzyły ogień, osłaniając 263. Regiment, którzy jako pierwszy miał wejść do walki. Ludzie wyszli z okopów, za nimi jechały czołgi rozpoczynając tym samym spokojny marsz naprzód. Po pewnym czasie wrogie działa także otworzyły ogień. Na początku spadały zwykłe bomby, później wokół Kriegan zaczęły rozrywać się pociski, których eksplozji towarzyszyły chmury zielonego gazu. TP-III zaczął przedzierać się przez linie nacierającego Regimentu, straty były wysokie, niejednokrotnie całe drużyny znikały w zielonych obłokach. Bezpieczne w hermetycznych maszynach, załogi czołgów parły naprzód, donosząc o bardzo niskiej widoczności. Przez widoczność ograniczoną do kilku metrów, kilka maszyn wjechało na miny lub wpadło do głębokich kraterów po bombach. Znienacka nadjechały wrogie siły pancerne rozpoczynając intensywne lecz krótkie potyczki. Przez to, że Krieganie byli niezdolni do koordynowania działań piechoty, czołgów i artylerii, obrońcy osiągnęli kilka sukcesów. Ostatecznie jednak nie posiadali wystarczającej liczby oddziałów by zatrzymać ofensywę. Tam gdzie gaz przerzedzał się, gwardziści biegli naprzód, napotykając niewielki opór. Pierwszego dnia zdobyto 10km terenu, nazajutrz do ataku miał dołączyć 262. Przez pierwszych kilka dni ofensywa torowała sobie drogę przez wrogie jednostki, które obrońcy umieszczali na drodze Kriegańskich kolumn pancernych, próbując je w jakikolwiek sposób spowolnić. Czwartego dnia opór zwiększył się i wróg miał teraz czas by przygotować się do obrony. Do walki mieli włączyć się Marines Nurgle'a wraz ze swymi maszynami. Najgorszymi pośród nich były mutanty i okropne stworzenia, ociekające ropą i wszelkimi chorobami potworności wyły i ryczały w bólu i furii. Pośród nich byli także Ogryni, nikt jednak nie był w stanie już ich rozpoznać. Wszystkie te nienazwane potwory zostały przyciągnięte w walki. Kiedy dołączyli do walki, ludzie z 269. Regimentu donosili o starciach z hordami zombie. W większości odarte z ciała przedzierały się przez błoto, uzbrojone w zęby i pazury chciały zakosztować ciepłego mięsa i krwi. Byli to polegli ludzie zarówno z szeregów Imperium jak i obrońców, przywróceni do życia przez bluźniercze siły nieznane kriegańskim żołnierzom. Gwardziści zabijali ich tysiącami, jednak oni wciąż przychodzili. Niektórych zabijano kilka razy, po czym trzeba było zabić ich poraz kolejny. Inkwizytor Thor Malkin przybył na pomoc i uznał, że takie czary muszą zostać ukarane. Wkrótce 263. i 262. Regimenty także napotkały zombie. Po ośmiu dniach walki ofensywa została zatrzymana a 263. pokonał połowę drogi do swojego celu. By oddziały znów ruszyły Inkwizytorzy wydali rozkaz użycia własnej broni chemicznej, która miała pokryć sektory 59-45 i 60-45 toksycznym płaszczem, po czym byłyby niedostępne przez setki lat. Wyrwa Spaczni (298827.M41) Nurgle był tym zachwycony; coraz większa powierzchnie Vraks zmieniała się w zainfekowane bagnisko, które jego dzieci tak bardzo kochały i niedługo miały zostać spuszczone ze smyczy. Pierwsza wyrwa w Spaczni na Vraks otworzyła się w sektorze 59-44, zlokalizowana została przez osnowiańskie systemy namierzania ''Honour-Amentum. ''Czarnoksiężnicy Władców Rozkładu i Apostołów Zarazy ciężko pracowali, by wreszcie zebrać owoce swych działań i byli gotowi sprowadzić na Vraks demony Nurgle'a. Istoty, które przywołali, przybyły z Zakażonego Piekła - legionu Scabeiathraxa Nadętego. Hordy Niosących Plagę cyklopów i Nurglingów oraz Bestie Nurgle'a, które jak oszalałe, rozbawione szczenięta biegały i rozsiewały zarazę gdzie się da. Pośród nich kroczył sam Scabeiathrax, tłusta masa rozkładu. Przez jego ciało przebiegała każda choroba znana ludzkości i wiele innych. Ziemia w miejscach, które dotknęły jego stopy, zmieniała barwę na czerń. Po jego skórze chodziły Nurglingi, na jej powierzchni eksplodowały czyraki pełne ropy. Wychodziły z nich małe sługusy, które walczyły o każdy kęs mięsa, które odpadało z ciała ich pana. Scabeiathrax nucił wesołe melodyjki sobie i swoim dzieciom, raz po raz przerywając by wypluć nieco krwi, żółci i wymiocin, żeby wypełnić jakiś krater, aby jego dzieci mogły się w nim bawić. Zastępy demonów zdawały się nie mieć końca, kolejne tysiące przechodziły przez wyrwę, szukając nowych ofiar, które mogłyby zarazić. Kapitan Stern i jego ludzie wiedzieli, że przybył najwięskzy wróg. Bitwa o zbrojownię 59-44 (311827.M41) Nie licząc tego pod cytadelą, w rękach wroga znajdował się tylko jeszcze jeden wielki, podziemny kompleks - zbrojownia 59-44. Stała na drodze ofensywy korpusów 30. linii i musiała zostać zdobyta. Dowódcy wierzyli, że jest to baza, z której zdrajcy wyprowadzali ataki przeciwko ich Regimentom. Ofensywa zatrzymała się a bitwa o zbrojownię miała zadecydować o jej losie. Zadanie jej zdobycia powierzono Inkwizytorowi Eliasowi Vokes, który rozkazał trzem samodzielnym kompaniom artylerii ostrzeliwać cel dzień i noc, do dyspozycji miał także piechotę 262. Regimentu, siły pancerne 61. Regimentu pancernego, wsparcie powietrzne oraz wszystko co uznał za niezbędne. Zamierzał złamać tutaj kręgosłup wroga. Bitwa rozpoczęła się w 311827.M41. Elias Vokes i jego świta jechali na czele w prywatnym Rhino Inkwizytora, wokół niego jechały czołgi Leman Russ oraz Macharius. Jechali w górę zbocza, do zbrojowni mieli jedynie 3 km drogi a ich pierwszym celem był jeden z silosów laserowych. Bronili go już nie ludzie, lecz pozostałości po obrońcach z poprzedniej wojny i zdegenerowani podludzie, wsparci przez Marines Zarazy a teraz także przez demony. Kiedy czołgi jechały naprzód a gwardziści gromadzili się za nimi dla osłony, opętane maszyny wyszły ze zbrojowni i rozpoczęły kontratak. Wraz z nimi nadeszli Niosący Plagę i bitwa rozpoczęła się na dobre. Działa czołgów poruszały się to w tył to w przód, w centrum walki był Inkwizytor wraz ze swymi szturmowcami, naprowadzał ogień, wydawał rozkazy. W końcu przybył Wielki Nieczysty, wysoki na cztery piętra ociekający śluzem worek ścierwa. Dzierżył swój zardzewiały Miecz Rozkładu, nasączony najgorszymi z chorób. Wróg świętował jego przybycie a Marines Zarazy aż tańczyli z radości. Scabeiathrax podszedł do Leman Russa i przewrócił go na bok jak zwykłą zabawkę, przeciwko gwardzistom znajdującym się przed nim użył wiatru Nurgle'a, część z nich umarła, cześć krzyczała od okropnego odoru, niektórzy uciekli. Inkwizytor widząc to wyskoczył z Rhino i pospieszył w stronę bestii, za nim cały czas szli jego ochroniarze. Został otoczony przez Nurglingi, które przyczepiły się do jego pancerza, a Wielki Nieczysty uśmiechnął się ciepło do nowego przeciwnika i podszedł bliżej by zobaczyć kto śmiał go wyzwać. Jedno cięcie Miecza Rozkładu wystarczyło, by zabić większość ochroniarzy Inkwizytora, ludzie zmienili się w pył na jego oczach. Widząc to Vokes wystrzelił cały magazynek w kierunku brzucha bestii, każdy pocisk był naładowany energią psioniczną. Z ran wylała się żółć, którą zaczeły spijać Nurglingi. Scabeiathrax roześmiał się głośno i przerwał na chwilę po czym z niewyobrażalną siłą opuścił swój miecz na człowieka. Po zetknięciu się z bronią demona pancerz Inkwizytora natychmiast skorodował, jego ciało się postarzało i odrywało od kości. Bestia patrzyła jak człowiek zmieniał się w pył, po czym wciąż chichocząc poszukał nowej zabawki. Wtem w błysku teleporterów przybyli Szarzy Rycerze. Drużyna za drużyną przybywali na pole bitwy, wysyłając coraz więcej demonów z powrotem do Spaczni. Marines z kapitanem Sternem na czele nikogo nie oszczędzali, zupełnie jak ''Honour-Amentum, który rozpoczął bombardowanie. Większy Demon Nurgle'a patrzył na masakrę swych dzieci, co wprowadziło go w zły nastrój. Zabijał teraz wszystkich, których napotkał dając tym upust dla swojego gniewu. Ryknął i ruszył w stronę Szarych Rycerzy. Kim były te srebrne postacie, które raniły jego dzieci? Marines nie ulegli bestii i strzelali w niego ze wszystkiego co mieli. Kilku braci umarło pod wpływem strumienia wyplutej żółci. Wtedy kapitan Stern zaszarżował na bestię. Uwolnił swoje moce psioniczne, których uderzenie wypaliło sporą ranę w ciele potwora, Miecz Rozkładu wypadł mu z ręki a on sam zatoczył się w tył. Nurglingi wokół demona zaczęły wybuchać. Większy Demon starał się uwolnić spod psionicznego uścisku, wola kapitana była jednak zbyt silna. Podwoił on jeszcze swoje wysiłki, przeznaczając każdą cześć energii swej duszy by walczyć z demonem. Niezdolny uwolnić się, Scabeiathrax zaczął się śmiać, śmiał się jak totalny szaleniec, jego głos dudnił na całym polu bitwy. Nie złamało to jednak żelaznej koncentracji Sterna i jego wróg rozpadł się. Śmiech trwał jeszcze chwile po tym, jak jego fizyczna forma zniknęła. Tam gdzie wcześniej był demon pozostała jedynie sczerniała ziemia. Widząc upadek swego pana wyznawcy Nurgle'a próbowali uciekać, większość jednak została zniszczona przez Szarych Rycerzy. Thunderhawki przysyłały posiłki kapitanowi, który wyczerpał swoje siły w zabójczym pojedynku. Po zmroku Marines prowadzili natarcie Kriegan na samą zbrojownię. Bez niepotrzebnego czekania Rycerze zeszli pod ziemię, oczyszczali pomieszczenie za pomieszczeniem, korytarz za korytarzem. Zabijali każdego na swojej drodze. Pod ziemią znaleźli jedynie żałosny widok, ludzi doprowadzonych do szaleństwa. Oczyścili wszystko i wszystkich a na powierzchni Krieganie umocnili przyczółek i dobijali ocalałych. Od tego czasu nic nie mogło powstrzymać 30. linii przed połączeniem się z korpusami 34. linii w sektorze 57-44. Wydarzyło się to w 366827.M41, kiedy 269, Regiment nawiązał kontakt z 308. Regimentem. Pierścień został zamknięty a wróg znów został uwięziony w środku. Tych, którym udało się uciec, mieli ścigać Jeźdźcy Śmierci. Bitwy korpusów 1. i 46. linii thumb|270px|Mapa planów ofensywy korpusów 1. oraz 46. liniiZ korpusami 30. linii na miejscu korpusy 11. linii mogły teraz zostać przeniesione, by wspierać ofensywę korpusów 1. linii, podczas gdy korpusy szturmowe 8. linii były gotowe by wspierać Regimenty 46. linii w drodze do punktu 202. Atak został opóźniony przez potrzebę całkowitego uzupełnienia 7. i 11. Regimentu pancernego, jednak w 400827.M41 korpusy 46. linii prowadzone przez dwóch Inkwizytorów znanych Lordowi Rexowi były gotowe zacząć. Na froncie o długości 15km trzy Regimenty weszły do akcji. Ludzie z 468. będą zmuszeni wspinać się po północnych zboczach niskich wzgórz. Ich pierwszym celem będzie zdobycie punktu 187, następnie linii silosów laserowych a na końcu punktu 202. Po prawej 470. miał dłuższy dystans do pokonania, za to po łatwiejszym terenie. Mimo wszystko na drodze stały dwie linie okopów, które musiały zostać zdobyte zanim Regiment mógł dotrzeć do ściany osłonowej. Atak miało wspierać około 350 czołgów (w tym 30 ciężkich) Regimentów szturmowych 8. linii. Jeśli będą potrzebne, Tytany Legio Astorum także dołączą do walki. Przed atakiem kompanie inżynierów podkopywały się pod wrogie pozycje opalając pod ziemią miny oraz atakowały wroga od tyłu. Kiedy deszcz zaczął uderzać o hełmy, pierwsze kompanie 468. Regimentu zaczęły się wspinać. Po kilku godzinach walki, atak został zatrzymany przez wroga okupującego umocnione pozycje. Kriegańscy gwardziści i czołgi cały czas byli nękani przez działa znajdujące się na bezpiecznej pozycji za ścianą osłonową. Bez czołgów piechota mogła niewiele zrobić, dlatego 109. kompania inżynierów przez cały dzień pod ostrzałem kruszyła skały w celu zrobienia prowizorycznej jezdni. 470. Regiment prowadził własną walkę, atak prowadziło 7 kompanii Jeźdźców Śmierci. Dowódcy mieli nadzieję złapać wroga za kark kiedy ten był nieprzygotowany, tak więc kawaleria przygotowywała się do ataku za pierwszą linią. 450 ludzi na swych wierzchowcach galopem przemieszczało się wzdłuż drogi serwisowej. Tym razem nie zastosowano ognia zaporowego artylerii, by zmiękczyć wroga. Uznano, że niewiele to da a tylko ostrzeże wroga o nadchodzącym uderzeniu. Liczono na efekt zaskoczenia. W niektórych miejscach się udało, kilka eskadr dotarło nawet do sektora 582-458, większość jednak została zniszczona przez wrogi ostrzał. Po pierwszym dniu jedynie 60 jeźdźców było w stanie walczyć dalej. Ofensywa korpusów 46. linii była powolna i krwawa. Opóźnienie korpusów 1. linii okazało się kosztowne; wróg mógł przenieść ludzi z frontu w inne miejsce, przez co zdobycie jego pozycji wymagało poświęcenia większej ilości ludzi. Dowódcy Regimentów 46. linii błagali Lorda Rexa by ten rozkazał 1. linii zaatakować, ten jednak kazał czekać aż wszystkie czołgi będą na swoim miejscu. Około tygodnia korpusy 46. linii wykrwawiały się podczas natarcia. W 431827.M41 korpusy 1. dołączyły do ofensywy. 3 Regimenty miały pokonać dystans 15 kilometrów aż do ściany osłonowej. Tak samo jak Regimenty 46. linii, dowódcy zgromadzili masy piechoty i czołgów a teraz przedzierali się przez wrogie pozycje. Po drodze napotkali część ludzi z korpusów 30. linii, którzy czekali od rozpoczęcia własnej ofensywy. Wyznawcy Nurgle'a walczyli z wielkim fanatyzmem, raz po raz używając broni chemicznej. Imperialne lotnictwo zyskało całkowitą kontrolę nad vraksjańskim niebem, cały czas zrzucało bomby na mur obronny w sektorze 58-45. Skoordynowane ataki wielu Regimentów bezlitośnie miażdżyły obrońców. Panowanie Zhufora Walki ciągnęły się dzień za dniem, kriegańskie Regimenty posuwały się cały czas naprzód i nawet sprzymierzeni Marines Chaosu nie byli w stanie ocalić obrońców. Pierwszy raz od początku wojny zdradziecka milicja cierpiała niedostatek zapasów amunicji, pożywienia i paliwa. Morale wśród nich upadało. Niektórzy wciąż walczyli z wielką determinacją, prowadzeni przez ślepą wiarę w ich bóstwa, wielu jednak rzucało broń i uciekało. Mogło to doprowadzić do zdezerterowania nawet większości armii, jednak na Vraks byli ludzie (lub stworzenia, które kiedyś były ludźmi), którzy nie mogli pozwolić na to, by rozlew krwi zakończył się tak szybko. Jednym z nich był Zhufor, Lord bandy Skulltakers. Kiedy doszły go słuchy o dezercji i tchórzostwie po stronie zdrajców, wiedział że Khorne wymaga za to pomsty. Przybył na Vraks tylko po to, by nieść śmierć i przelewać rzeki krwi w imieniu swego Boga i nigdy nie uznawał autorytetu Xaphana. Dowodził największą z band Berserkerów na usługach Khorne'a, a kiedy malejące zapasy i marna sytuacja na froncie spowodowała, że Legiony Marines zwróciły się przeciwko obrońcom a nawet przeciwko sobie, Zhufor zamierzał przejąć Vraks i wycisnąć z niej krew co do ostatniej kropli. Zamierzał to zrobić ujarzmiając wszystkie bandy Khorne'a na planecie, a następnie przejąć kontrolę nad całą vraksjańską armią. Oznaczało by to usunięcie słabego Xaphana i jego bezużytecznych doradców. Nie ma wątpliwości, że Zhufor planował zamach, być może otrzymał bezpośrednie rozkazy od swego pana Abaddona, teraz zamierzał prowadzić wojnę według własnych upodobań. Lord bandy Skulltakers cierpliwie czekał na właściwy moment i wreszcie postanowił uderzyć. Najpierw wyzwał na pojedynek dowódcę Berserkerów ze Skallathrax, stawką było objęcie dowodzenia Berserkerami. Odmowa była by obrazą wobec krwawego boga a tchórz został by zamordowany przez swoich ludzi. Dwaj Berserkerzy zrzucili zbroje i walczyli na śmierć i życie uzbrojeni w topory łańcuchowe, otoczeni przez zdradzieckich Marines. Zwyciężył Zhufor, ściął przeciwnikowi głowę i uniósł wysoko. Jeśli ktokolwiek chciał mu się sprzeciwić musiał walczyć teraz. Nikt nie wystąpił z tłumu. Berserkerzy ze Skallathrax będą od teraz walczyć pod jego przewodnictwem. Teraz zamierzał podporządkować sobie Uświęconych. By to zrobić, zaproponował im pakt: będą podążać za nim do końca wojny, w zamian Zhufor zrobi wszystko, by pomóc im otworzyć portal spaczni na Vraks. Uświęceni od początku wojny ciężko pracowali, by sprowadzić dzieci krwawego boga na tą planetę, a teraz jeden z Berserkerów proponuje im dziesiątki tysięcy ofiar niezbędnych, by otworzyć im drogę. Zhufor podał im także imię demona, którego przybycie chciał ułatwić. Demon nazywał się An'ggrath. Pakt był zbyt kuszący by odmówić i Uświęceni znaleźli się pod kontrolą Zhufora, z celem przywołania samego obrońcy tronu czaszek, Mistrza Krwiopijców, który spowodowałby jeszcze więcej zniszczeń. Zhufor rządził teraz najpotężniejszą frakcją po stronie zdrajców, więc zwrócił się przeciwko innym Marines Chaosu. Dał im wybór: dołączyć do niego lub zginąć. By udowodnić swoją potęgę natychmiast zaatakował i zabił Lorda bandy Czarnych Braci z Ayreas wraz z jego czempionami. Wzięci z zaskoczenia Bracia poddali się, kolejne bandy padały przez Zhuforem. Arkos na czele Niewiernych nie zamierzał się podporządkowywać. W zamian za utrzymanie niezależności pozwolił nowemu przywódcy zadecydować o losie Xaphana. Kardynał od dawna był jedynie symbolem, to Arkos od lat dowodził tą wojną. Teraz uknuł pakt na który Zhufor przystał. Marines z Legionu Alfa pozwolili Terminatorom Zhufora dostać się do fortecy. Ci z ochroniarzy Xaphana, którzy nie zostali zabici przez ludzi Arkosa, zostali zamordowani przez Berserkerów. Diacon Mamon i jego najbliżsi ludzie uciekli, mogli nawet walczyć po stronie Marines Nurgle'a, mimo wszystko azyl Mamona będzie krótkotrwały. Xaphan został schwytany żywcem. Khorne miał dla niego jeden cel: stać się ofiarą. Kardynał i jego ludzie zostali wrzuceni do najgłębszych lochów pod cytadelą i tam oczekiwali na swój los. Pakt dokonał się i Zhufor został władcą Vraks. Na Wzgórze Wisielców (628827.M41) thumb|270px|Korpusy 34. linii przez 8 dni musiały stawiać czoła odrażającym monstrom podczas zamykania pierścieniaNieświadomy niedawnego biegu wydarzeń Lord Hektor Rex gorliwie obserwował ofensywę korpusów 1. i 46. linii. Na początku przebiegały wolniej niż przewidywano, teraz jednak posuwały się coraz dalej, wzrastały liczby jeńców, w niektórych sektorach uważano, że wróg nie zamierza nawet walczyć. 3. Regiment 1. linii znajdował się w zasięgu ściany osłonowej i otrzymał rozkaz przejęcia głównej bramy w sektorze 579-459, lub przełamania muru i utrzymania wyłomu. Tak czy inaczej ofensywa skończy się kiedy przebiją się przez mur, do pomocy zostaną wysłane Tytany. Ofensywa korpusów 46. linii przebiegała niezgrabnie. Budowa drogi dla czołgów pochłonęła setki inżynierów a maszyny nie posunęły się za daleko. Mimo to, silosy laserowe nawet bez wsparcia czołgów zostały zdobyte jeden po drugim. Stąd widzieli zemstę obrońców punktu 202. Wznieśli oni prowizoryczne szubienice i powiesili wszystkich kriegańskich jeńców. Kiedy ujrzeli odarte sylwetki swych braci na tle nieba, typowo dla swojej makabrycznej delikatności uczuć nazwali punkt 202 Wzgórzem Wisielców i ruszyli dalej. W 628827.M41 15. kompania 468. Regimentu była w zasięgu szczytu wzgórza. Po ostrzale z moździerzy, który odrywał kawałki skał i posyłał je w dół zbocza, wystrzelono flarę jako sygnał do ataku. Wyczerpane plutony ruszyły naprzód, wiele liczyło nie więcej niż 20 ludzi. Krieganie ślizgali się na osuwisku, ale strzelali dalej. Z dwóch stron leciały granaty, nad głowami przelatywały strumienie z karabinów laserowych. Snajper strzelił w głowę dowódcy kompanii, naruszając hełm. Dowódca umierał przez kilka godzin. Na szczycie rozpoczęła się standardowa walka na wszystko co jest pod ręką. Obrońcy walczyli z wrogiem, który dosięgnął szczytu, jednak więcej było już w drodze. Trzy razy 15. kompania szturmowała wzgórze i trzy razy została odparta. Krieganie spróbowali ponownie pod osłoną nocy i Wzgórze Wisielców zostało zdobyte. Młody oficer był jedynym dowódcą, który miał bronić wzgórza do przybycia posiłków. Żaden kontratak nie nadszedł - kolejna oznaka rosnącej słabości zdrajców. Ciała powieszonych zostały zdjęte a regimentalne sztandary zostały zatknięte na szczycie. Krieganie osiągnęli swój cel a pod nimi stała ściana osłonowa. Za nią, widoczna z daleka, stała sama Cytadela. Spuszczone ze smyczy "W każdej wojnie, ludzka maszyna ma swoje ograniczenia" - Najwyższy Princeps Rand Drauca Test lojalności W 755827.M41 do kwatery głównej 88. Armii doszła dyrektywa 4887-72-09 wysłana przez Departamento Munitorum. Zapisane w niej były przyszłe rozkazy wobec 88. Armii, mianowicie wycofanie z frontu tuzina Regimentów i przygotowanie ich do odesłania ich z Vraks. Munitorum dokonało przeglądu przydziału oddziałów w Sektorze Scarus i doszło do wniosku, że siły na Vraks nie są zrównoważone i obecna ilość wojsk nie jest tam potrzebna. Zapasy zasobów także miały zostać zmniejszone. Oblężenie Vraks straciło swój priorytet, a z obliczeń pracowników Departamento wynikało, że pozostałe siły zdolne są same zakończyć wojnę przy dopuszczalnych stratach i opóźnieniach czasowych. Dyrektywa została natychmiast przekazana do wysuniętej kwatery dowodzenia na Vraks, tamtejsi Inkwizytorzy natychmiast ujrzeli w piśmie rękę Ordo Hereticus i Eklezjarchatu. Nadal próbowali osłabić Ordo Malleus i przejąć kontrolę nad armią. Rozgniewany Lord Rex wysłał swoich emisariuszy na Terrę. Jako odpowiedź na dyrektywę szukał wsparcia u tamtejszych reprezentantów Inkwizycji. Reprezentantem był Najwyższy Lord, jeden z dwunastu władców Ludzkości rządzących w imieniu Imperatora. Mógł znieść dyrektywę, lub zwiększyć priorytet wojny u Mistrza Munitorum a jeśli byłoby to konieczne, u samego Mistrza Administratum - najpotężniejszego z Lordów Terry. Emisariusze dotarli na Terrę i byli jednymi z wielu delegatów, oczekujących na możliwość rozmowy z przedstawicielem Inkwizycji. Kiedy ten wreszcie wysłuchałby wszystkich, wydałby osąd wobec interesów przez nich przedstawionych. Sprawa Hektora Rexa rozpatrzona utknęłaby w labiryncie imperialnej biurokracji, a tym czasem Lord Inkwizytor nie mógł robić nic innego niż walczyć dalej. Wieści, które w końcu dotarły z Terry, nie były najlepsze. Przedstawiciel Inkwizycji prosił o unieważnienie dyrektywy, jednak Mistrz Munitorum szukał wsparcia u Mistrza Administratum. Mistrz Administratum został z kolei wsparty przez przedstawiciela Eklezjarchatu. Inni Lordowie tacy jak Fabrykant Generalny Adeptus Mechanicus czy Lord Militant Solar wstrzymali się od głosu. Ostatecznie zadecydowano, że założenia dyrektywy muszą być egzekwowane, jednak nieco je zmodyfikowano na korzyść Hektora Rexa. Nie mógł on przeciwstawić się dyrektywie, szybko zostało by to zinterpretowane jako zdrada, Rex został by skazany przez Ordo Hereticus a wojna znajdowała by się w ich garści. Mógł także użyć swojej armii do obrony samego siebie i w międzyczasie wygrania wojny, doprowadziło by to jednak do kolejnej, tym razem przeciwko Ordo Hereticus. Rex nie był jednak zdrajcą, a lojalnym czempionem Imperium. Przeszedł przez komnatę tronową Imperatora, obcując w jednym pomieszczeniu z boskim władcą ludzkości. Jego zadaniem była walka z Chaosem. Taka była jego rola i wydał rozkazy odpowiednim Regimentom by się wycofać. W 253828.M41 trzy Regimenty korpusów 1. linii, trzy Regimenty artyleryjskie 19. linii (zapewniające potężną siłę ognia ze względu na swoje największe działa) oraz korpusy szturmowe 8. linii miały zostać wycofane z Vraks. Udało się uratować jedynie 11. Regiment szturmowy, który miał zostać przeniesiony do korpusów szturmowych 11. linii. Połowa niezależnych kompanii artylerii także miały zostać przeniesione. Nawet Lord Hektor Rex nie wiedział dokąd. Prawdopodobnie większość zostanie wysłana na wschodni kraniec galaktyki, gdzie szalała wojna przeciwko Tyranidom. Kiedy wydano ostatnie rozkazy Regimenty te nie były już pod kontrolą Rexa i odleciały z Vraks. Do Hektora doszła wiadomość o losie jego emisariuszy. Podczas podróży powrotnej wszyscy zostali zamordowani przez odcięcie głowy. Zabójców nigdy nie odnaleziono, Inkwizytor wiedział jednak że była to dla niego wiadomość. Ordo Hereticus patrzyło na niego i osądzało go. Został poddany testowi lojalności i przeszedł go. Polityczne pojedynki wewnątrz Imperium nie zatrzymały oblężenia. Krieganie zajmowali nowe pozycje, a korpusy 12. linii przygotowywały się do zajęcia bramy w sektorze 579-459. Wyznaczony został do tego 143. Regiment, którego oddziały zajęły pozycje a dowódcy zaczęli obmyślać wstępne ustalenia ataku na ścianę osłonową. Potrzeba było tygodni by artyleria zajęła wyznaczone miejsca a inżynierowie wykonali swoją pracę pod ziemią. Bitwa o bramę w 579-459 (412828.M41) Kiedy pułkownik Thyran, dowódca 143. Regimentu planował atak, komisarz generalny Maugh przygotowywał się, by prowadzić ludzi z pierwszej linii. Jak zwykle piechota i czołgi jechałyby do celu pod osłoną ognia artylerii. Tytany klasy Reaver Astor Tyrannis ''oraz ''Aeacus Ultra miały za zadanie namierzyć bramę i ściany i przy pomocy swojej najcięższej broni utworzyć wyłom, który wypełniłby się piechotą i maszynami. Nad jego głową pociski leciały do celu, kiedy komisarz Maugh wspinał się na wieżę swojego Leman Russa Landwaster. Wydał kierowcy rozkaz do ruszenia naprzód, machnął ręką dowódcom czołgów zebranych wokół niego, po czym zamknął właz i opadł na siedzenie dowódcy. Kiedy czołgi 143. zbliżały się do celu, Tytany wystrzeliły rakiety w kierunku muru. Wtedy wrogi ostrzał przybrał na sile i celności. Komisarz cały czas słyszał stukanie pocisków o przedni pancerz, działonowy jego Leman Russa ciężko pracował, cały czas wysyłając własne w stronę zdrajców. Wszyscy na całej linii natarcia robili to samo. Mimo ściany ognia posyłanej z kriegańskich dział wróg kontratakował, z bramy wylała się wroga piechota, czołgi oraz przypominające pająki maszyny. Artyleria obrońców otworzyła ogień, dodając swój wkład do zamieszania. Maugh poczuł wstrząs, kiedy jak Leman Russ znów ruszył naprzód i nagle maszyna otrzymała bezpośrednie trafienie. Pocisk przebił przedni pancerz wieży, natychmiast zabijając ładowniczego. Maugh miał szczęście, pocisk przeleciał obok jego ramienia. Instynktownie sięgnął do włazu i wyskoczył z czołgu. Wieża eksplodowała a razem z nią magazyn amunicji. Fala uderzeniowa odrzuciła komisarza od maszyny, która zmieniła się w kulę ognia i deszcz szrapneli. Jeden z nich utkwił w łopatce lewego ramienia komisarza. Poważnie ranny Maugh wzywając pomocy padł na ziemię i pociemniało mu przed oczami. thumb|270px|Natarcie w kierunku bramy w 579-459Kiedy się ocknął, czarny dym z jego Leman Russa nadal nad nim wirował. Wokół niego bitwa wciąż trwała, panował nieprzerwany huk wystrzałów, czołgi wyjeżdżały z obłoków dymu i znikały w kolejnych jak duchy. Stracił swój komunikator i nie miał pojęcia jak przebiega bitwa. Krzywiąc się z bólu podniósł się i zobaczył przed sobą wroga. Krieganie cofali się pod wpływem kontrataku zdrajców, który teraz dosięgnął Maugha. Ręką dobył miecza energetycznego i pierwszym przeciwnikiem jakiego zobaczył był wielki mężczyzna w mocno czerwonym pancerzu, z rękawicą energetyczną w jednej i z toporem łańcuchowym w drugiej ręce. Czempion Khorne'a zaszarżował na komisarza, ten uniósł miecz by sparować cios. Przez utratę krwi był bardzo osłabiony i nie zareagował dostatecznie szybko. Marine Chaosu odrzucił jego miecz a komisarz upadł po raz kolejny. Osłabiony nie był w stanie zrobić niczego kontkretnego, leżał i po prostu gapił się wyzywająco na Marine, który śmiał się. W końcu uniósł rękawicę by go wykończyć. Śmierć komisarza nie zakończyła bitwy. Krieganie byli spychani do tyłu przez nagły kontratak i przybycie Berserkerów Khorne'a oraz Terminatorów Chaosu. W końcu jednak liczby zaczęły dochodzić do głosu i wkrótce czołgi znów nacierały w kierunku muru. Wtem brama wyparowała pod wpływem wystrzału działa melta Tytana Aeacus Ultra, posyłając łuk ponad bramą na ziemię. Wieże wokół bramy zostały zniszczone ogniem artylerii i czołgów. Maszyny pędziły w jedną i w drugą stronę, Krieganie z bagnetami na krabinach wśród dymu i huku szarżowali naprzód, jednak zostali odrzuceni przez Berserkerów. Dwie siły walczyły zaciekle pośród rozrywających się pocisków. Wśród Marines był Zhufor i jego ochroniarze w pancerzach Terminator - każdy był weteranem setek bitew. Dzień i noc walczyli o bramę a ogień artylerii po obu stronach przybierał na sile. thumb|270px|143. Regiment w sektorze 541-455 po wygraniu bitwy o bramęPrzez kolejne dwa dni Krieganie próbowali przełamać opór wroga, za każdym razem byli jednak krwawo odrzucani a z każdym odwrotem zostawiali za sobą rosnące stosy ciał. Żadna ze stron nie zamierzała się poddać. Aeacus Ultra został mocno uszkodzony przez laser neutronowy. Łowca czołgów Valdor trafił w czuły punkt, wskutek czego nastąpiła usterka systemów Tytana i mózgi dwóch moderati spaliły się. Powoli maszyna wycofała się a Krieganie zostali, bez swoich największych dział. Bitwa trwała nadal, lecz po pięciu dniach i nocach nieustającej walki wróg ustąpił. Wykrwawiony lecz zwycięski 143. Regiment przechodził przez wyrwę. Zdobył wyłom w murze obronnym, tak samo jak utworzył pierwszą wyrwę w zewnętrznej linii obrony. Ci, którzy pozostali w murze osłonowym, musieli uciec teraz, lub zaryzykować bycie okrążonym i zniszczonym. Do wyłomu nadeszło jeszcze więcej Kriegan, wsparli ich Kosmiczni Marines z zakonu Czerwonych Łowców. Razem utworzyli silną linię obrony przeciwko każdemu, kto próbował by ich wypchnąć. Żaden atak jednak nie nadszedł. Na cytadelę thumb|270px|Mapa obrazująca działania wokół cytadeliZ drugą, dobrze zabezpieczoną przerwą w murze osłonowym Krieganie wypchnęli i całkowicie otoczyli zdrajców. Chociaż ich liczba drastycznie spadła w ciągu ostatnich tygodni, zęby zdradzieckiej armii jeszcze nie stępiały. Między cytadelą a 88. Armią stało około 2 milionów zdrajców, a około pół miliona broniło samej cytadeli wliczając w to Marines Chaosu. Mimo iż Krieganie mieli przewagę nad stale kurczącymi się siłami wroga, walka miała być taka samo zaciekła jak wcześniej. Korpusy Śmierci nie zwlekały i natychmiast podjęto próby zacieśniania pętli. Wróg walczył z desperacką zaciętością, podbudowany przez swojego nowego przywódcę. Lord Zhufor i jego Berserkerzy trzymali armie w żelaznym uścisku, za każdym razem stając na drodze Kriegańskich ataków lub przypuszczając własne, niwecząc tym samym próby zaatakowania zdrajców oraz odzyskując ziemię, zdobytą dzięki krwi tysięcy gwardzistów. Mimo iż na razie zdołał odwlekać bezpośredni atak na cytadelę, upewnił się, że nie będzie walczył sam. Wewnątrz fortecy zdrajcy w sekrecie otworzyli portal Spaczni, dzięki któremu czarnoksiężnicy otwierali kolejne wyrwy, przez które demony przechodziły do materialnego świata. Wraz z nimi przybyły na wpół demony pół maszyny, bluźnierstwa, których jedynym celem było zabijanie dzięki swym stalowym ciałom. Było pośród nich wiele typów maszyn śmierci. Między nimi, zwierzoludźmi i mutantami kroczyli kapłani, którzy prowadzili ich ku rzezi i krwi. Skandowali imiona potężnych demonów, jednym z nich był An'ggrath. Lord Rex dobrze znał to imię i wszystko zdawało się iść po drodze, którą przewidział mistrz Malphius. Lord Inkwizytor miał nadzieję, że Imperator pomoże im w pokonaniu demona, Imperator jednak pomaga tylko tym, którzy pomagają sami sobie, więc walka przeciwko bluźnierstwom wyłaniającym się ze Spaczni musi trwać dalej, do samego końca. Pośród ognia artylerii kroczyli gwardziści, towarzyszyły im czołgi, Inkwizytorzy, Tytany, Kosmiczni Marines. Straty były potworne, ponieważ wróg był bezlitosny, miliony zginą, zanim pierścień bezpośrednio wokół cytadeli całkowicie się zamknie. Mimo wszystko armia Imperium posuwała się coraz dalej, zacieśniając pętlę na szyi zdrajców. Lord Hektor Rex rozkazał nie przerywać ataków, nie chciał dać wrogowi chwili wytchnienia. Naciskał dowódców Regimentów, nieraz samemu prowadząc je z pierwszej linii. Właśnie wtedy umarło wielu bohaterów Imperium: Inkwizytorzy Nehemiah Kahn oraz Adso, Kapitan Danzur z Czerwonych Łowców, Princeps Jask i jego Tytan Honorum, Lord Marszałek Arnim Kagori, pułkownicy Nyek i Tzalok. Ordo Malleus wiedziało, że mimo iż spychano armie wroga coraz dalej, sytuacja 88. Armii pogarszała się. Wyrwy otwierały się w wielu miejscach a Szarzy Rycerze nie mogli być wszędzie. Wysłano więc prośbę o dodatkowe wsparcie z Tytana. Lord Rex wiedział, że wyrwy nie pojawiają się same z siebie. Rozkazał swemu mentorowi Inkwizytorowi Malkinowi zbadać sprawę, dowiedzieć się co dzieje się w cytadeli. Ten z przyjemnością wykonał zadanie i okazało się, że Zhufor i Uświęceni otworzyli portal Spaczni. W 996827.M41 przybyli kolejni Szarzy Rycerze z Kapitanem Arturusem na czele. Tymczasem kriegańscy inżynierowie nie przerywali swej pracy, tunele zbliżały się do cytadeli z każdej strony. Wróg za każdym razem starał się zaminować drogę kopaczy wroga, jednak nie dysponował tak znacznymi zasobami jak przeciwnik. Walki były wyjątkowo krwawe a jakby tego było mało, wróg wpuścił do tuneli zmutowanych Ogrynów i wszelakie złe do szpiku kości ścierwo wypełzające ze Spaczni. Prace zwolniły a postęp opłacany był większą ilością ludzi. Hektor Rex naciskał na dowódców kompanii inżynierów, by przyspieszyli prace, ponieważ walki na górze pożerają więcej ludzi i sprzętu niż żarłoczna tyranidzka flota. Ci jednak oznajmili, że przy obecnej sytuacji dotrą do cytadeli najszybciej za pół roku. Wzgórze zatracenia "Kroczymy po twojej ścieżce. Imperatorze bądź przed nami. Imperatorze bądź obok nas. Nasz Imperatorze stań na naszej drodze." - Kapelan Landrath z Czerwonych Łowców przed pierwszym atakiem na cytadelę thumb|400px|(1 - Bunkry i przyczółki) (2 - Manufatorum -zniszczone) (3 - Wąwóz) (4 - Jar "Dół Śmierci") (5- Mur i brama wąwozu) (6 - Główne wejście do zbrojowni) (7 - Grobla-zniszczona) (8 - Odnoga mniejszej bramy) (9 - Południowy bastion) (10 - Północny bastion) (11 - Droga pielgrzymów) (12 - Wielka Brama) (13 - Okręg Adeptus Arbities) (14 - Główna brama) (15 - koszary milicji) (16 - Kwatera Główna PDF) (17 - bloki mieszkalne) (18 - Administratum) (19 - Silosy laserowe) (20 - Brama Św. Leonis) (21 - Bastion bramy) (22 - Bazylika Św. Leonis) (23 - Pałac Kardynała) (24 - Wieże obronne) (25 - Wewnętrzna brama) (26 - Wewnętrzny plac) (27 - Klasztor Zakonu Srebrnego Całunu) (28 - Silos laserowy)(29 - Obwarowany most) (30 - Wieża Cenzorium) (31 - Lądowisko) (32 - Biuro Administratum Prefectus) (33 - Aedificium - wewnętrzna forteca) Na przecięciu wszystkich dróg serwisowych całej równiny znajdowała się cytadela. Znajdująca się na szczycie czarnej skały wulkanicznej górowała nad wszystkim w zasięgu wzroku. Główna droga do jej wnętrza była poskręcana, prowadziła coraz wyżej i wyżej aż do Wielkiej Bramy - majestatycznego wejścia zbudowanego z wielkich granitowych bloków. Za murami cytadeli wznosiły się wielkie wieże bazyliki Św. Niewidomej Leonis. Najwyższa wieża nie była jednak częścią bazyliki. Najdalej w niebo sięgała wieża cenzorium, gdzie niegdyś znajdował się chór astropatów i centrum komunikacji. Stanowiła cześć osobnej części fortecy, oddzielonej osobnym murem, ta wieża była doskonałym punktem obserwacyjnym wychodzącym na całą wojnę od początku do końca. Obserwatorzy w cytadeli patrząc na ziemię w zasięgu wzroku widzieli jedynie sczerniała skałę, wyjałowione pustkowie. Huk dział, niegdyś tak odległy i obcy, stał się teraz kakofonią nie do zniesienia. Pociski wybuchały w każdym miejscu wokół cytadeli lub rozbijały się o jej potężne tarcze próżniowe. Nieprzerwanie w jej pobliżu toczyły się bitwy, częściowo skryte pod grubą warstwą dymu i pyłu. Ostatni bastion zdrajców był pełen niezbędnych zasobów i kipiał od ludzi i broni. Mieli sporo czasu, aby zmienić cytadelę w fort nie do zdobycia i czas ten dobrze wykorzystali. Pomimo miesięcy bombardowań cytadeli przez imperialną flotę, ta stała nadal, mocno uszkodzona lecz nadal na miejscu. Po 17 latach wreszcie doczekano się chwili, kiedy armia Imperium rozpocznie ostateczny szturm. Plany 88. Armii Plany ataku na cytadelę istniały od początku wojny. Wtedy już dowódcy wiedzieli z czym przyjdzie im się mierzyć, a ich wiedzę poszerzały bardzo dokładne raporty Administratum na temat wszelkich ulepszeń umocnień cytadeli. Plan ataku w najdrobniejszych szczegółach zaplanował już Lord Zuehkle. Jego plany przejrzał i zmodyfikował Arnim Kagori, z kolei którego zamierzenia przejrzał Lord Hektor Rex, który zanim rozpoczął jakikolwiek atak, zwołał zebranie najbardziej zaufanych Inkwizytorów, by wraz z nimi przeanalizować plany. Cała operacja miała być wielka i skomplikowana, zebrano ponad milion gwardzistów, którzy zostaną rzuceni w kierunku cytadeli, by krok po kroku zniszczyć gniazda oporu i zająć kluczowe pozycje. Największą niedogodnością był rodzaj terenu - był zbyt stromy dla pojazdów a w niektórych miejscach nawet dla piechurów. Przez to atakujący będą zmuszeni przemieszczać się przez przygotowane wcześniej strefy śmierci. Kluczem do nietykalności cytadeli były generatory tarcz próżniowych, więc zniszczenie ich stało się priorytetem. Ukryte były głęboko pod ziemią, pośród długich korytarzy i magazynów i wykorzystywały tę samą technologię co tarcze Tytanów. Hektor Rex wiedział, że może skierować w kierunku cytadeli całą siłę ognia, a mimo to nawet kamień nie spadnie z jej murów. Oczywiście tarcze próżniowe można było rozładować przez odpowiednią ilość skierowanych na nie pocisków, co zmusiło by generatory, by odciąć się lub po prostu wybuchłyby. To zadanie powierzono ciężkiej artylerii. Działa Earthshaker, Meduza i Bombard korpusów artyleryjskich 21. linii miały rozkaz ostrzeliwać cytadelę dzień i noc, co ludzie mieli nadzieję, będzie zbyt dużym obciążeniem dla generatorów. Aby działa wykonały swoją robotę potrzebna im była amunicja, więc większość pocisków oddawano na rzecz Regimentów artyleryjskich. Zapasy artylerii zwykłych Regimentów ucierpiały, wskutek czego może nie wystarczyć amunicji na ogień zaporowy, ogień łamiący kontratak wroga czy zmuszający artylerię wroga do zmiany pozycji. Było to jednak konieczne, ponieważ dopóki tarcze próżniowa stały, piechota z całej Vraks nie byłaby zdolna do przełamania ich. Lekka artyleria oraz Leman Russy także miały dołączyć się do ostrzału, ponieważ uważano, że nie będą miały zastosowania kiedy piechota zacznie wspinać się po zboczach. Następnym celem miało być przejęcie trzech bram. Kiedy tarcze próżniowe wyłączą się artyleria zacznie ostrzeliwać wnętrze cytadeli a zadaniem piechoty będzie bezpośredni atak na bramy. Każdy wiedział, że będzie to ludobójstwo - szarża na pozycje wroga, który krył się głęboko za grubymi murami. Niestety nie było innej drogi, ktoś musiał wejść na to wzgórze i umrzeć. Lord Hektor Rex miał osobiście wyznaczyć ludzi do tego zadania. Pierwszą falą ataku miał stanowić 261. Regiment pułkownika Tyborca. W ciągu całej wojny człowiek ten awansował aż na dowódcę Regimentu a jego imię stało się legendą. Około 13 lat temu prowadził atak, który przebił się przez pierwszą linię obrony w forcie A-453. Wcześniejszy dowódca 261. umarł przez szrapnel, który wyrwał mu górną cześć czaszki. Od tamtego czasu na sztandarach Regimentu widnieje złamana część czaszki. Tyborc prowadził Regiment z frontu i nie licząc raz odniesionych w bitwie o fort, został zraniony jeszcze 4 razy. Najgroźniejsza z nich została zadana przez miecz łańcuchowy, podczas Ofensywy Kagoriego pułkownik stracił bowiem rękę. Dano mu bioniczną protezę, po czym wrócił do walki. Teraz gromadził swój Regiment, chociaż wiedział co go czeka: totalne zniszczenie. Mimo to nigdy nie protestował, przyjął swoje zadanie pojedynczym salutem. Jedyne czego oczekiwał od swojej służby to śmierć w imię Imperatora, teraz miała ona nadejść. Plany 261. Regimentu Tyborc przyjął kielich podany mu przez Hektora Rexa, teraz musiał z niego wypić do dna. Zaczął więc wzmacniać swój Regiment większą ilością paliwa, ludzi, amunicji, a sam wraz ze swym personelem zaczął studiować mapy holograficzne podane mu przez Inkwizytora. Jego ludzie zajmowali już pozycje we frontowych okopach otaczających cytadelę i mieli atakować z trzech stron jednocześnie. Z północy zaatakowano by główną bramę, od zachodu mniejszą bramę, niszcząc silos laserowy, który bronił bramy Św. Leonis. Najsilniejszy atak miał nadejść od z kierunku południowo-wschodniego i uderzyć miał na Wielką Bramę. Każda grupa atakujących liczyłaby całą kompanię piechoty transportowaną w 15 Gorgonach. 1. kompania z północy, 7. z zachodu, 15. z południowego wschodu. Jeśli w ogóle ostrzał artylerii przyniesie pożądane skutki, Gorgony ruszą w kierunku cytadeli i wypuszczą gwardzistów na zewnątrz, kiedy zbocze stanie się zbyt strome by dalej jechać. Wtedy Gwardziści poruszaliby się dalej pieszo, pod osłoną czołgów, które zdołałyby wspiąć się wystarczająco wysoko. Za nimi nacierałaby druga fala ataku a jeszcze dalej trzecia. Czwartą falę mieli stanowić Grenadierzy i przewidywano, że to oni będą walczyć najzacieklej, wręcz o każdą bramę. Tyborc miał zamiar użyć Atlasów wyposażonych w lemiesze, które przejechałyby drogą oczyszczając ją z min, otwierając tym samym drogę Leman Russom, które mogłyby wspierać Grenadierów. W pogotowiu będą czekać posiłki, które szybko weszłyby na zajęte kluczowe pozycje. Głównym celem była Wielka Brama, więc w jej kierunku dążyć będzie największa ilość ludzi. Szturmy na dwie pozostałe bramy były jedynie dobrze zorganizowaną dywersją, mającą utrzymać wroga na miejscu. Jeśli ten jednak okaże się słaby, może nawet uda się zająć którąś z mniejszych bram. Tyborc jednak nie robił sobie na to wielkich nadziei i koncentrował się na zajęciu Wielkiej Bramy. Jeśli wykona swoje zadanie, 261. pójdzie w odstawkę i inny Regiment przejmie kolejne zadanie. Mordercze zbocza thumb|270px|Mapa pierwszego ataku na cytadelęKiedy ledwie dostrzagalny przez grubą warstwę chmur wschód słońca rozpoczął nowy dzień, nadeszła chwila na którą czekano tak długo. Znajdujący się na południowej części Rozpadliny Darro 21. korpus artylerii długo przygotowywał się do wyznaczonej misji. Ostrzał miał być długotrwały i celny, obsługa każdego działa była dokładnie instruowana na temat celowania we wzgórze i cytadelę. Kiedy wydano rozkaz otwarcia ognia kriegańscy artylerzyści pociągneli za smyczki a ich skrzypce zagrały. Wszystkie działa w tej samej chwili wystrzeliły i cofnęły się. Najpierw uderzyły świszczące pociski Earthshakerów, za nimi nadleciały wystrzelone z Meduz, dźgając uszy niskim tonem lecącej kuli. Ostatnie leciały pociski wystrzelone z Bombardów, przelatywały nad głowami z hukiem przejeżdżających pociągów. W pierwszej minucie wystrzelono około tysiąca pocisków a cytadelę zakryły dym i płomienie. W tym samym czasie Komisarze i Sierżanci budującymi kazaniami nakłaniali gwardzistów do wejścia na pokład Gorgon, do każdej z nich wchodziło 50 żołnierzy. Kiedy rampy podniosły się, każdy gwardzista widział już tylko podstawy wzgórza i płomienie rozrywających się pocisków. W końcu Tyborc wydał rozkaz do ataku i sekundy później Gorgony odpaliły silniki. Wyładowane ściśniętymi gwardzistami ruszyły naprzód, za nimi w wyznaczonych odstępach więcej ludzi maszerowało piechotą. Towarzyszyły im Leman Russy, których załogi wychylały się z wież, by obrać lepszą drogę. Naprzód jechała także lekka artyleria a za nimi szli Grienadierzy, niektórzy jechali w Centaurach, wszyscy zgarbieni pod ciężarem swych pancerzy i broni. Niemal cały Regiment parł naprzód. Z tyłu zostały jedynie ciężkie działa, które także niedługo miały odegrać swoją rolę, oraz trzy kompanie piechoty i dwie kompanie Jeźdźców Śmierci jako rezerwa. Tyborc postawił wszystko na jedną kartę. Pomimo osłony w postaci gęstego dymu, Gorgony napotkały spodziewany opór. Pierwsza maszyny 7. kompanii została bezpośrednio trafiona przez pocisk artyleryjski, który przebijając się przez boczną ścianę rozerwał na strzępy żołnierzy w środku. 1. kompania znalazła się na polu minowym, które zatrzymało kilka transporterów. Do pozostałych z wysoka strzelał silos laserowy, wyrywając w ziemi głębokie dziury. Jedna po drugiej Gorgony były niszczone celnym ostrzałem. 15. kompania także spotkała się z ciężkim ostrzałem i wiele Gorgon zostało zniszczonych. Z unieruchomionych maszyn natychmiast wyskakiwali gwardziści, by umrzeć pod ogniem wroga. Kiedy rampy opadły, każdy pluton doświadczył tego samego. Huraganowy ogień ciężkich bolterów natychmiast wyżynał całe drużyny, swój udział miały także wrogie moździerze. Prowadzący 7. kompanie kapitan Attas leżał martwy, tak samo jak jego drużyna dowodzenia. Wszyscy zginęli, kiedy z rzekomo zniszczonego bunkra otworzono ogień. Jego ludzie czołgali się naprzód do mniejszej bramy, zostawiając za sobą coraz więcej ciał. 1. kompania napotkała kontratak wroga i wywiązała się walka wręcz, którą Krieganie przegrali. Druga fala piechoty zalożyła bagnety i pospieszyła w stronę wroga, którego zdołano odrzucić, jednak z czasem druga fala także została unicestwiona. Kapitan Zolyan próbował popchać 19. kompanię dalej, jednak spotkał ją los dwóch wcześniejszych fal. Z 740 ludzi wróciło 100, kapitana wśród nich nie było. Atak na Wielką Bramę także nie przebiegał zbyt pomyślnie. 8 z 15 Gorgon zostało zniszczonych a strzelcy ostrzeliwali cele tak długo aż skończyła się amunicja a gwardziści wspinali się po zboczach. Atlasy jechały drogą oczyszczając ją częściowo z min, dopóki działa laserowe nie zatrzymały każdej maszyny z osobna. Załoganci otworzyli włazy i uciekli na pozycje wyjściowe. 12 Leman Russów z 5. kompanii pancernej jechało naprzód po krętej drodze, posyłając w kierunku wież kolejne pociski. Czołgi wszystkie po kolei zostały zniszczone. Będą blokować drogę przyszłym atakującym. Skoncentrowany ostrzał nadwyrężył generatory, jednak nie zniszczył ich. Artyleria ostrzeliwała teraz budynki za murami, sama cytadela jednak została zaprojektowana tak, by przetrwać ostrzał tego rodzaju. Nie utworzono żadnej wyrwy w murze, żadna wieża nie zawaliła się a obrońcy po prostu schowali się głębiej. Po zapadnięciu nocy nadal próbowano zdobyć przyczółek, jak na razie jednak żaden z wyznaczonych celów nie został osiągnięty. Kompanie 1. 4. 19. i 20. atakowały i zostały odrzucone po raz kolejny. Lawina thumb|270px|Krwawy PogromNajgorsze miało dopiero nadejść. Niedobitki co najmniej pięciu kompanii przedzierały się w stronę cytadeli, kiedy wróg kontratakował. Poprzedzeni bombardowaniem pocisków zapalających Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu wybiegli z wnętrza cytadeli w dół wzgórza. Za Berserkerami wspieranymi przez Rhino, Whindicatory, Predatory i Land Raidery, szły Drednoty, przypominające pająki maszyny oraz opętane maszyny Khorne'a, nazywane przez niektórych Krwawym Pogromem. Wszyscy wrzeszczeli żądając krwi. Na czele ataku szedł Zhufor. Prowadził Skulltakers, Berserkerów ze Skallathrax i Uświęconych. Gigant w pancerzu Terminator wraz ze swymi ochroniarzami nikogo nie zostawiał przy życiu. Wyrżnęli sobie drogę przez ocalałych z ataku a potem weszli głębiej w Kriegańskie linie. Wtedy zaczęły wokół nich błyskać światła, były to pojawiające się demony. W kilkanaście minut zginęły tysiące gwardzistów, którzy desperacko próbowali zatrzymać niespodziewany atak. Niebo jak na złość zmieniło barwę na głęboką czerwień. Maszyny Khorne'a topiły ludzi we krwi, raz po raz opuszczały i podnosiły już mocno zakrwawione ostrza. Na ich czele stał odziany w mosiężny pancerz Krwiopijca. Wielu Kriegan zaczęło uciekać przed wściekłym atakiem. Utracono ziemię zdobytą wielkim kosztem, a okopy na pierwszej linii przykrywały stosy ciał, całe plutony zostały wybite do nogi. Jednak tak szybko jak się zaczął, atak się skończył. Marines Chaosu wyrządzili wystarczająco dużo szkód i wycofali się, zostawiając wroga swoim demonicznym sprzymierzeńcom. Kwatermistrzowie krzątający się potem po polu bitwy zauważyli, że większość ciał została pozbawiona głów. Nabito je na mury cytadeli, by ciało zgniło i odsłoniło czaszki. Tak więc Lork Hektor Rex wiedział, co się święci. Powinno sie spodziewać nadejścia kolejnych takich ataków, a za każdym razem gdy posyłał na to wzgórze gwardzistów, mogli się mierzyć z najgorszym horrorem. Granica między materialnym wszechświatem a Spacznią stała się cienka, w końcu mogła całkowicie zniknąć a wtedy... Hektor Rex wolał o tym nie myśleć. Dopóki Zhufor mógł wezwać posiłki w postaci demonów, wojna na wyczerpanie nie miała sensu. Cytadelę trzeba było zająć szybko, zanim wyrwy Spaczni dadzą początek inwazji demonów na pełną skalę, która zniszczyłaby 88. Armię. Planowanie drugiego ataku Po trzech dniach, z ciężkimi stratami pośród 261. Regimentu i bez żadnych zysków, walki wstrzymano. Regiment, który już w żadnym stopniu go nie przypominał, rozbił się o cytadelę jak fale morskie o skały. Jednostka została rozwiązana a ci, którzy przeżyli, rozdzieleni pomiędzy trzy pozostałe korpusy 30. linii. Pułkownik Tyborc zaś został wcielony do świty Inkwizytora Oddo. Najgorszy los spotkał tych, którzy zostali przeniesieni do 269. Regimentu, ponieważ ten został wydzielony jako następny w kolejce do marszu na cytadelę. Porażka pierwszej fali natarcia oznaczała zmianę taktyki. Spodziewano się, że pierwszy atak niczego nie zdziała, więc kiedy gwardziści 261. wychodzili z okopów obmyślano już nowy plan. Zamierzano dostać się do cytadeli od spodu. Pod wzgórzem znajdował się kompleks labiryntów, schronów a także zbrojownia, do której wejście dawno temu umieszczono w zboczu wzgórza. Samego wejścia do podziemi broniły dwie umocnione pozycje, a w połowie jaru stał mur, brama i wieże obronne. Wąwóz kończył się bramą wysoką na 12 pięter i grubą na 5 metrów. Za nią, zdrajcy składowali ogromne ilości broni. Zadaniem gwardzistów było dostać się do bramy i umożliwić inżynierom jej wysadzenie. By wesprzeć atak, przeprowadzone zostaną trzy inne operacje. Pierwszą z nich będzie cios wymierzony w mniejszą bramę, jeśli to się uda, będzie można wyprowadzać uderzenia w kierunku bramy Św. Leonis. Atak na mniejszą bramę poprowadzi osobiście Lord Hektor Rex. Drugą operacją będą ataki dywersyjne nadchodzące z północy, północnego wschodu i wschodu. Trzecią zaś będzie ryzykowny zrzut Czerwonych Łowców w środku wąwozu. 269. zostanie wsparty super ciężkimi czołgami oraz Tytanami Legio Astorum. Mniejsza brama zostanie wcześniej zbombardowana przez wszystkie Marudery ze 1099. skrzydła bombowców, które będą mogły w tym czasie znaleźć się w powietrzu. Poza zasięgiem dowódców 269. znajdowała się informacja o czwartej części ataku. Od początku kriegańscy inżynierowie podejmowali próby przebicia się do sieci podziemnych korytarzy. Wróg umieszczał pod ziemią tyle min ile tylko mógł i walczył zaciekle. Hektor Rex rozkazał, by więcej kompanii inżynieryjnych zeszło pod ziemię. Prac nie przerywano choćby na chwilę i rozpoczął się wyścig między kompaniami, kto pierwszy dotrze do cytadeli. Lord Inkwizytor wykorzystał tutaj plany Arnima Kagoriego, który także zauważył, że zdobycie celu od spodu może być najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Zanim rozpoczął się drugi atak każdy Regiment miał rozkaz przeprowadzać małe najazdy w kierunku umocnionych pozycji, by nie dawać wrogowi chwili wytchnienia a artyleria wznosiła ku niebu fontanny ziemi i głazów, by wybić zdrajcom z głowy kolejne zejście ze wzgórza. W kierunku jaru thumb|270px|Mapa obrazująca drugi atakOperacja oczyszczania jaru była dosyć skomplikowana, jednak każda jednostka została dobrze poinstruowana na temat terenu i rozkazów. Pierwszym zadaniem było przekroczenie wąwozu, który w poprzek przecinał kierunek natarcia. Potem atakujący mają się rozdzielić. Pierwsze dwie grupy zaatakują umocnione pozycje na początku jaru, trzecia silos laserowy, który, mimo iż wierzono że został zniszczony kilka miesięcy temu, wciąż stanowił dobrą pozycję do obrony, tak więc musiał zostać zdobyty. Czwarta grupa miała dołączyć i zaatakować mur znajdujący się w środku jaru, by pomóc Czerwonym Łowcom. Kiedy mur zostanie zdobyty, inżynierowie wysadzą bramę do zbrojowni a 269. odda obowiązki innej jednostce. Hektor Rex spodziewał się, że cele zostaną osiągnięte w około 3 dni. Atak 3. 6. 7. i 13. kompanii wspierała 19. oraz 21. kompania pancerna, wsparte przez ciężkie czołgi Macharius oraz Grenadierów. Kiedy nadszedł rozkaz rozpoczęcia natarcia, ludzie wychodzili z okopów w gęstej ulewie. Kratery wypełniały się wodą a błoto przyczepiało do butów i gąsienic. Na początku szło gładko, niewielkie strzelaniny i dobijanie rannych zdrajców. Jednak mimo spokojnego startu, atakujący coś przeoczyli. Na ich mapach taktycznych wąwóz był jedynie pojedynczą linią i wierzono, że zostanie zdobyty przez pierwszą falę. W rzeczywistości był to naturalny okop, stromy od strony północnej a w wielu miejscach nieprzekraczalny dla pojazdów. Zdrajcy wkopali się głęboko w ściany wąwozu, więc zanim Krieganie zdecydowali się przypóścić szturm postanowili za pomocą artylerii trochę uszczuplić siły wroga. Niestety ciężkie działa prowadziły potyczki z bateriami przeciwnika strzelającego z wnętrza cytadeli i nie mogły w tym czasie zmienić celu ostrzału. Na pomoc przyszło jedynie kilka baterii wyrzutni quad. Wróg mógł szybko ostrzelać gwardzistów, po czym wrócić z powrotem do swoich kryjówek. Wąwozu broniły także czołgi, którym przygotowano świetne pozycje strzeleckie. Wjeżdżały na nasyp odsłaniając jedynie wieżę, po czym strzelały i natychmiast cofały się, zanim Krieganie mogli odpowiedzieć ogniem. Walka o wąwóz miała stać się czymś wiele gorszym niż ktokolwiek sądził. Tak też się stało. Wróg otwierał ogień jedynie na krótki dystans a prowadzące kriegańskie plutony zostały zmiecione. Trzy czołgi zostały zniszczone przez niewidzialnego wroga a reszta maszyn wycofała się, nie chcąc ryzykować tego samego losu. Atak zatrzymał się na chwilę. Dowódca 3. kompanii zginął pod huraganowym ogniem ciężkich iglicownic, 6 z 11 dowódców kompanii umarło w niewielkim odstępie czasu. Wąwozu nie dało się oflankować, więc Krieganie zmuszeni byli iść wprost na ścianę ognia. Na gorąco przekierowany ogień artylerii testował kryjówki obrońców, te okazały się silne. Trzy Machariusy nie znalazły żadnego miejsca nadającego się do przekroczenia wąwozu, po czym dwa z nich zostały zniszczone przez ładunki burzące, wyrzucone przez niewidzialnych obrońców z wnętrza wąwozu. W kierunku strefy walki skierowano kolejne kompanie piechoty, jednak dopiero drugiego dnia, dzięki przewadze liczebnej, udało się Krieganom dostać do wnętrza wąwozu, którzy zaczęli już go oczyszczać. Znaleźli tam wiele zdegenerowanych mutantów, ludzi przypominających bardziej ohydne zwierzęta niż ludzi oraz Marines Chaosu z bandy Stalowych Braci. Ci ostatni sprawili, że walka stała się jeszcze bardziej krwawa. Jako pierwsi przekroczyli ludzie z 16. kompanii. Najpierw mieli atakować okręg silosu laserowego, jednak większość z jej 10 plutonów było już zaangażowanych w bitwę o wąwóz. Pozostałe siły nie były w stanie osiągnąć założonego celu. Pod koniec trzeciego dnia zdobyto cel, który w planach miał zostać zabezpieczony w kilka godzin. Wąwóz został wzmocniony nowymi oddziałami, by uniemożliwić jego utracenie. Początek jaru wyznaczały dwa wzmocnione punkty obrony, które składały się z bunkrów, okopów, pułapek itp. Artyleria od razu rozpoczęła ostrzał, nie było jednak czasu na długie bombardowanie, ponieważ atak znajdował się daleko poza ramami harmonogramu. Kolejny atak na silos nie powiódł się a nawet wysłany na prośbę dowódców Regimentu Tytan Reaver ''Astor Tyrannis ''nie był zdolny sprawić, by piechota osiągnęła cel. Potrzeba było aż 5 dni, by siły Imperatora dotarły do jaru. Wkrótce Krieganie napotkali labirynt okopów, min i bunkrów a pułapki przeciw czołgowe usiane były tak gęsto, że czołgi nie były w stanie jechać dalej. Stalowi Bracia znów zaangażowali się w walkę i postęp mierzony był w metrach. Ostrzeliwano gwardzistów z wież, muru i bramy, a na domiar złego amunicja artylerii przydzielonej do osłony ataku kończyła się, więc ostrzał mierzony w działa wewnątrz cytadeli musiał osłabnąć. Skutkiem tego był grad pocisków spadających z góry, przed którymi nie było ucieczki. Każda z kompanii traciła coraz więcej ludzi dla zerowych zysków, a jar zyskał nazwę Dół Śmierci. Bitwa trwała już 7 dni, zanim Hektor Rex zezwolił Czerwonym Łowcom zrzucić swoje siły na pole bitwy za pomocą kapsuł desantowych. Marines mieli zostać wcieleni do sił atakujących drugiego dnia, jednak codziennie Lord Inkwizytor był zmuszony odwlekać ich desant. Wraz z Inkwizytorami Łowcy znaleźli się w środku jaru za murem, jednak Kriegańscy oficerowie przez gęsty dym nie byli w stanie zobaczyć spadających kapsuł, wskutek czego plan skoordynowanego ataku Gwardii Imperialnej i Kosmicznych Marines na bramę spalił na panewce. Czterech Inkwizytorów i około 150 Czerwonych Łowców znalazło się w pułapce, z której nie było ucieczki. Najwyraźniej wróg przewidział plan lojalistów. Masywne wrota zbrojowni otworzyły się i wyszedł z nich Tytan Reaver a wokół jego stóp mrowiły się mutanty i wszelakie ścierwa, wszystkie krzyczały w szale krwi, chcąc zadowolić swoich panów. Marines zabijali ich bez litości. Setki wrogów zginęło, jednak za nimi pojawił się Zhufor i jego Berserkerzy. Uwięzieni Czerwoni Łowcy wysłali prośbę o pomoc i wkrótce Krieganie zaatakowali mur w desperackiej próbie przebicia się do Marines. Sama brama zniknęła kiedy Stormblade wystrzelił, jednak Krieganie nie byli w stanie się przez nią przebić. 35. i 36. kompania Jeźdźców Śmierci została wycięta w pień - ostatnie rezerwy zostały zużyte. Bez żadnej pomocy Marines nie byli w stanie wytrzymać zbyt długo. Wraz z Inkwizytorami walczyli dzielnie, jednak większość zginęła. Ci którzy mieli pecha przeżyć zostali przyprowadzeni przed oblicze Uświęconych, którzy użyli Marines jako ciała dla demonów. Wkrótce Łowcy mieli zmienić się w Opętanych. Jednak złe wieści na tym się nie skończyły. 17. kompania nacierała z kierunku północno wschodniego na obrzeżach zrujnowanego manufactorum. W opuszczonej fabryce znajdował się Legion Alfa, który skorzystał z podziemnych tuneli i zastawił pułapkę wokół manufactorum. Marines Chaosu otoczyli i wyrżnęli całą kompanię. Stracono 700 ludzi, spośród których wielu znajdzie się w cytadeli, by znosić los gorszy od śmierci. Atak został odwołany dzień później. 269. spotkał taki sam los jak 261. Jar pokryty był ciałami gwardzistów i koni. Regiment wycofał się pozostawiając garnizon w dwóch zdobytych punktach na początku jaru i w samym wąwozie. Hektor Rex znów nie mógł zrobić z Regimentem nic więcej jak rozwiązać go. Korpusy 30. linii straciły prawie połowę swej siły przez dwa nieudane ataki. Pierwsze zwycięstwo ostatniej bitwy Kiedy w 0818830.M41 rozpoczął się atak w kierunku jaru, Lord Hektor Rex patrzył w niebo na przelatujące w górze bombowce. Marudery zrzucały morderczy ładunek na mniejszą bramę i poboczny mur, który wraz z nią zniknął w wielkiej chmurze pyłu i kurzu. Wkrótce nadleciała druga fala bombowców, a do bombardowania dołączyła się artyleria. Kiedy ostatni samolot wrócił a jego silniki zgasły, pył zasłaniający widok zaczął rozwiewać się. Ktoś podał Inkwizytorowi lornetkę, po czym ten zaczął dokładnie badać ścianę. W przynajmniej czterech miejscach mur został przerwany, co najmniej dwie wieże zostały zrównane z ziemią, w ruinach nadal szalały pożary a sama brama stała niewzruszona. Przedpiersia murów zostały zniszczone a mury mocno nadwyrężone. Niektórzy z obrońców zostali przysypani pod gruzami. Cześć z nich została całkowicie ogłuszona inni próbowali wydostać się na powierzchnię. Gwardziści wyszli z okopów i ruszyli naprzód. Ich celem był mur i chociaż był w wielu miejscach dymiącą ruiną, nadal wystarczająco dużo obrońców przeżyło, by móc się bronić. Wkopywali się w ruiny, ustawiali nowe stanowiska dla broni ciężkiej. Na południu znajdował się bastion silosu laserowego, został ledwo naruszony. Zdrajcy potrzebowali nieco czasu, by przywrócić go do pełnej sprawności, jednak nie miało to trwać długo. Gwardziści szli naprzód wspierani przez czołgi ciężkie i super ciężkie. Towarzyszył im osobiście Najwyższy Princeps Rand Drauca i jego Pretorianin, ''dwa inne Tytany klasy Reaver ''Tritus ''i ''Invictorus ''a także 4 Warhoundy. Kiedy wróg znalazł się wystarczająco blisko obrońcy otworzyli ogień i pierwsze plutony Kriegan były zmuszone czołgać się w górę stoku, jednak ostrzał obrońców został zagłuszony przez około 100 maszyn przydzielonych do pierwszej fali a także przez wielką broń Tytanów. Wygrana zdawała się być jedynie kwestią czasu. Z perspektywy czołgistów nie wydawało się to takie łatwe, ponieważ wiele z ich maszyn grzęzło w błotnistej, pooranej bombardowaniem ziemi. Wkrótce część Kriegan dotarła do miejsc, gdzie mur zmienił się w pył i oczyszczali ruiny metr po metrze. ''Pretorianin ''wspierał atak w centrum, a ''Tritus ''prowadził natarcie w kierunku silosów laserowych. Kiedy wystrzelił rakiety w jego kierunku, z silosu otworzono ogień. Pierwszy strzał rozładował tarcze próżniowe Tytana, drugi przebił się przez frontowy pancerz krytycznie uszkadzając reaktor znajdujący się w środku. ''Tritus ''zatrzymał się a jego broń zamarła. Wtedy reaktor plazmowy wybuchł zmieniając się w niewyobrażalnie gorącą kulę rozgrzanych gazów tak jasną, że ten obraz wypalił się na kilkanaście sekund w oczach wszystkich, którzy na to patrzyli. Wokół Tytana wzrosła na tyle, że wszyscy w promieniu 100 metrów zginęli. Świadectwem śmierci maszyny był jedynie obłok dymu w kształcie grzyba, wypalona ziemia na 100 metrów w każdym kierunku oraz porozrzucane tu i ówdzie resztki Tytana. Kolejna maszyna Legio Astorum została zniszczona. thumb|270px|Mosiężne Skorpiony sieją spustoszenieHektor Rex rozkazał skierować więcej ognia na silos, po czym wraz ze swą świtą ruszył naprzód, by dołączyć na pole bitwy. Część atakujących gwardzistów wbiła się w mur walcząc wręcz z fanatycznym wrogiem, w innych miejscach zaś Krieganie zostali zatrzymani i przygwożdżeni do ziemi. Hektor Rex przejął dowodzenie nad atakiem na silos, odwołał ostrzał ciężkiej artylerii i wydał gwardzistom i Grenadierom rozkaz do szarży. Po zmroku udało im się dostać do środka i walczyli wewnątrz korytarzy i tuneli bastionu. Lord Inkwizytor osobiście nacisnął cyngiel, odpalając ładunki wyłączające silos laserowy z gry. Mniej się więcej wtedy, gdy gwardziści wykurzyli zdrajców z ich nor i zabezpieczyli mniejszą bramę, wróg przypuścił kontratak. Tak samo jak podczas ataku na Wielką Bramę, wróg wyszedł z cytadeli, tym razem przez bramę Św. Leonis. Drogą Pielgrzymów Krwawe Pogromy, Drednoty i inne maszyny ruszyły, by upuścić krwi wrogom. Wspierali ich Czarni Bracia z Ayreas - jedna z band Czarnego Legionu. Z początku Krieganie zostali odrzuceni, jednak zmasowany ostrzał czołgów i świeże fale piechoty zmusiły wroga częściowo ustąpić. Bitwa trwała cały dzień, przez który brama 6 razy zmieniała właścicieli. Walczono także przez całą noc a świt ukazał ponury widok pełnych czterech kompanii piechoty, które nie dały rady odzyskać bramy w powtarzających się szturmach. Następnego dnia, kiedy Krieganie nadal siłowali thumb|270px|Drednoty Szarych Rycerzy na polu bitwysię z wrogiem, Hektor Rex wezwał na pomoc własne posiłki. Szarzy Rycerze natychmiast przyszli na pomoc, ich srebrne Land Raidery posyłały w kierunku wroga strumienie światła z dział laserowych. Wszędzie błyskały niebieskie światła kiedy łowcy demonów uwalniali swoje moce przeciwko nim. Hektor Rex dołączył do nich i wraz z Krieganami odzyskali bramę oraz mur, po czym patrzyli na wycofujących się zdrajców w kierunku bramy Św. Leonis. Szarzy Rycerzy natychmiast przeważyli szalę zwycięstwa a piekielne maszyny wysłali z powrotem do Spaczni. Wokół bramy niemal nic nie przetrwało, wieże zostały zniszczone, mury zrównane z ziemią, wszędzie leżały ciała i wraki czołgów. Mimo wszystko, po dwóch dniach walki to, co zostało z mniejszej bramy znajdowało się w rękach Imperium. Teraz 88. Armia będzie mogła wyprowadzać ataki w kierunku bramy Św. Leonis. Gdzie stąpają Demony "''Lepsze okaleczone ciało, niż splugawiony umysł" - Inkwizytor Thor Malkin Powrót Czerwonych Skorpionów (159830.M41) Kiedy został dowódcą 88. Armii Lord Hektor Rex natychmiast wysłał swoich emisariuszy do Kosmicznych Marines, którzy, miał nadzieję, pomogą mu uporać się z nowym wrogiem. Jedna z delegacji Rexa leciała prosto na Terrę, by z niej dotrzeć do Czerwonych Skorpionów. Kiedy wreszcie byli na miejscu natychmiast spotkali się z Najwyższym Lordem Komandorem Verantem Ortysem. Ortys wraz ze swymi oficerami zaczęli spekulować nad wysłaniem kolejnej pomocy dla 88. Armii. Jak większość zakonów Czerwone Skorpiony liczą sobie jedynie 1000 braci zakonnych, więc Lord Komandor musiał podejmować decyzje rozważnie. O Vraks Skorpiony wiedziały już nie mało, grupa bojowa Ainea wróciła stamtąd mocno nadwyrężona, lecz zwycięska, mimo wszystko wojna nie została jeszcze wygrana. Dyplomaci Rexa walczyli ze Skorpionami argumentami takimi jak przypominanie przysięgi jaką Marines składają Imperium oraz najwyższego obowiązku Astartes jakim jest niszczenie Marines Chaosu. Ortys nie zastanawiał się długo i w końcu podjął decyzję o wysłaniu dużej grupy bojowej z powrotem na Vraks. Będzie jej przewodził Komandor Ainea, który już wcześniej walczył ze zdrajcami podczas bitwy o wyłom w murze. 4 pełne kompanie Czerwonych Skorpionów miały przygotować się do odlotu barką bojową Miecz Ordona, która przebędzie długą drogę do Segmentum Obscurus. Natychmiast po podjęciu decyzji zakon zabrał się do pracy z rutynową precyzją, szlifowaną tysiące razy. 400 braci zakonnych przygotowywało się do walki, Kapelani zaś przygotowywali ich psychicznie na to co tam spotkają. Ostrzegali ich, że nie przyjdzie im stawiać czoła jedynie wrogim działom i karabinom, lecz także fałszywym obietnicom istot ze Spaczni. Każdy z nich będzie musiał przejść próbę. Chaos musi zostać nie tylko zwyciężony w polu, lecz także w umyśle każdego z braci. Na Miecz Ordona zaczęto ładować pojazdy, oraz obudzone ze snu Drednoty, wszystkie maszyny uzbrojone i pobłogosławione przez Mistrza Kuźni były gotowe do podróży. W końcu przygotowania zostały ukończone, Verant Ortys wydał rozkazał Mistrzowi Floty do odlotu, po czym barka bojowa na pełnej prędkości ruszyła w kierunku Vraks. Marines przybyli w 159830.M41 i natychmiast wyokrętowali wszystkie swe siły na powierzchnię za pomocą Thundrehawków. Ortys, choć Czerwone Skorpiony stronią od takich sytuacji, oddał swoje siły bezpośrednio pod dowództwo Inkwizycji, ponieważ wiedział, że vraksjańska wojna nie należy do tych, które należy lekceważyć. Kiedy wszystko było załatwione jak najszybciej spotkał się z Hektorem Rexem, by skonsultować z nim temat najlepszego wykorzystania nowoprzybyłej siły. Razem szczegółowo przeglądali mapy cytadeli. Ortys miał zamiar ukończyć zadanie, które jego podkomendny rozpoczął kilka lat temu, a utworzenie pierwszego wyłomu w cytadeli będzie dla Skorpionów zaszczytem. Ustalono, że Marines Ortysa ruszą w górę drogą pielgrzymów przez zniszczoną mniejszą bramę, by zająć i utrzymać bramę Św. Leonis. Sama brama była potężnym punktem obrony z własnymi strażnikami. Zewnętrzna brama prowadziła z pewnością dobrze bronionym tunelem do wewnętrznej bramy, za którą ciągnęła się prosta droga do bazyliki św. Leonis. Bastion wokół bramy został ledwie naruszony przez artylerię, w środku z pewnością był nietknięty i pełny różnorakiego okropieństwa. Ortys i jego ludzie zebrali się, by zaplanować natarcie. Pierwszym celem miała być umocniona pozycja blokująca drogę pielgrzymów. Do tego zadania wyznaczono Drużyny Szturmowe 3. i 8. kompanii prowadzone przez Drużynę Szturmową z 1. kompanii pod dowództwem sierżanta Cullna - uczestnika wcześniejszej interwencji na Vraks. Kiedy pozycja zostanie zdobyta, Ortys poprowadzi drugi atak przy użyciu maszyn Land Raider, Rhino oraz Razorback, wspieranych przez Whirlwindy oraz antygrawitacyjne pojazdy Land Speeder, które będą nękąć wroga strzelającego z murów do kolumny pancernej. Atak osłaniać będą także Thunderhawki, strzelając w obrońców laserami oraz zrzucając bomby. Do ataku miały ruszyć także Drednoty oraz Miecz Ordona, który zejdzie na niską orbitę i rozpocznie bombardowanie cytadeli oraz bazyliki Św. Leonis. Hektor Rex dawno zdawał sobie sprawę, że Eklezja oraz Ordo Hereticus będą co najmniej przeciwne zniszczeniu bazyliki, jednak Rexa niezbyt to interesowało. Obrońcy wciąż mieli jeden sprawny silos laserowy, jednak było to za mało, by zniszczyć wielki okręt Kosmicznych Marines. Na jego pokładzie znajdować się będą Terminatorzy, na których czele stał Komandor Ainea z 3. kompanii. Pod dowództwem Ortysa teleportują się bezpośrednio do środka bastionu przy bramie Św. Leonis, kiedy z zewnątrz nacierać będzie druga siła. Bracia, którzy nie zostali wyznaczeni do ataku z resztą grupy bojowej, zaatakują Wielką Bramę jako załogi Predatorów i Vindicatorów. By wspierać wysiłki Czerwonych Skorpionów z północy Krieganie przypuszczą własne natarcie, podczas gdy Czerwoni Łowcy, Szarzy Rycerze, Potomkowie Tempestus oraz Inkwizytorzy zaatakują główną bramę. Kategoria:Krucjaty i Kampanie Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Gwardia Imperialna Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Szarzy Rycerze Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:O